Harry Potter by Black
by Dragonsoldier
Summary: Sirius jagt Wurmschwanz. Wurmschwanz stellt sich als Verräter raus und Harry wächst nun bei Sirius auf. HPxGW, RWxHG, SBxNT...
1. Chapter 1

Also als erstes möchte ich sagen: Alle Figuren, Orte usw gehören nicht mir, sondern sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und allein an ihrer Gnädigkeit liegt es, dass ich diese Story schreiben kann.

Inhalt: Sirius jagt Wurmschwanz. Wurmschwanz stellt sich als Verräter raus und Harry wächst nun bei Sirius auf.

Die Geschichte wird erst aus der Sicht von Sirius geschrieben. Nachdem ersten Kapitel wird aber alles aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben.

Die Geschichte enthält große Zeitsprünge, da ich keine Lust habe alle Bücher neu zuschreiben werden nur die wichtigsten Ereignisse genauer behandelt.

* * *

**Harry Potter by Black**

„PETER! WIE KONNTEST DU NUR! SIE WAREN UNSERE FREUNDE!"

„Ahh, Sirius mein Freund!"

Umstehende Passanten auf der Straße beachteten den Streit zwischen den beiden interessiert. Sie sahen wie der kleinere Mann ein Messer zog und es an seinen Zeigefinger setzte ob er ihn Abschneiden wollte.

„Was hast du vor? Du dreckiger kleiner..."

„WIE KONNTEST DU NUR LILY UND JAMES VERRATEN?" mit diesen Worten schnitt er sein Finger ab, lies das Messer fallen und hob einen länglichen, hölzernen Stab. Er holte tief Luft und wollte grade etwas schreien als...

„EXPELLIARMUS!" der kleine Mann wurde auf einmal nach hinten katapultiert und traf mit dem Kopf gegen eine Straßenlaterne. Der größere Mann schaute sich um, auch er hatte einen Holzstab in der Hand doch er hatte Peter Petigrew nicht außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sirius Black schaute sich um und sah wie ein Mann mit vielen Narben im Gesicht und einen merkwürdigen Auge auf ihm zu kam!

„MOODY, es war Peter, er war der Geheimniswahrer nicht ich!"

„Wie es aussieht bin ich grade noch rechtzeitig gekommen" knurrte der Mann im langen braunen Mantel „Shacklebolt! nehmen sie diese kleine Kanalratte dahinten fest. Und wo bleiben die Vergissmich Zauberer! Hier ist alles voller Muggel!"

Mit diesen Worten erschien aus dem nichts zwei dutzend Zauberer, die die Passanten aufforderten dort zu bleiben...

„Und nun zu dir!" sagte Moody zu Sirius gewandt, er hatte immer noch einen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn nun auf Sirius.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Peter war es! Nicht ich, ich hab ihn gestellt. Er war der Geheimniswahrer, er hat die Potters verraten!"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Petigrew, ein Spion Voldemorts?"

„Ja ich schwöre es!"

„Würdest du das unter Veritaserum sagen?" fragte Moody immer noch misstrauisch.

„Um Gottes willen, natürlich!"

„Dann komm mit zum Ministerium! Und kein Faxen!" er richtete einen Zauberstab auf ein Stein und murmelte „_Portus_"

Sirius verstand und trat an den Stein ran, schaute auf Moody und sagte: „Auf 3! 1, 2, 3!" beide fassten den Portschlüssel und kamen kurze Zeit Später in einen Raum an, der nichts als einen Tisch und zwei Stühle beinhaltete.

„Setzt dich!" knurrte Moody und ging raus.

Kurze Zeit später kam er wieder, mit fünf anderen Zauberern.

Einer von den Zauberern sagte: „Sind Sie bereit Veritaserum zu nehmen?"

„Ja bin ich, Herr Minister" sagte Black

„Sie wissen, dass Veritaserum nur unter ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis der Person verabreicht werden darf, die den Trank erhält?"

„Ja, Sir"

„Gut... Mrs Finnigan! Nehmen Sie das ins Protokoll auf! Zeugen sind: Mr Moody, Mr Shaklebolt, Mr Boot, Mrs Bones und natürlich meine Wenigkeit!"

Mrs Finnigan tat wie ihr geheißen. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, holte Pergament und Feder raus und fing an zu schreiben.

„Sehr schön..." setzte der Minister fort „Mr Boot geben sie Mr Black nun das Serum"

Boot ging zu Sirius und gab ihn ein Fläschchen mit durchsichtigen Inhalt. Sirius öffnete das Fläschchen und trank den Inhalt.

„Sind Sie Sirius Orion Black?" fing der Minister an.

„Ja"

„Sind Sie mit Peter Petigrew, James Potter und Lily Potter geb. Evans nach Hogwarts gegangen?"

„Ja"

„Sind Sie ein Todesser oder waren in jedweden anderen Diensten von Du-Weist-Schon- Wem ?"

„Nein"

„Sind Sie daran schuld, dass James und Lily Potter am 31.Oktober diesen Jahres den Tot fanden?"

„Ja" diese Antwort erstaunte die meisten in diesem Raum.

„Erläutern Sie genauer!" forderte der Minister Sirius auf.

„Ich habe James und Lily den Vorschlag gemacht Peter zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen. Ich dachte Voldemort würde nicht dahinter kommen, es sollte ein Bluff sein."

„Ich denke das genügt. Boot! Geben sie ihm das Gegenmittel!"

Er gab Sirius das Gegenmittel, welcher es nahm und runterkippte.

„Gut ich denke wir müssen Sie nicht länger hier behalten! Vielen Dank für ihre Mitarbeit!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Minister wieder mit seinen Leuten. Nur noch Moody und er blieben im Raum.

„Black!"

„Ja?"

„Hier das soll ich dir von Dumbledore geben, dachte schon, dass du's nicht mehr bekommen würdest nachdem was da auf der Straße passiert ist." er kramte in seiner Innentasche seines Mantels rum und übergab ihm eine Pergamentrolle. Als er dies getan hatte verschwand er.

Sirius öffnete Rolle.

_Lieber Sirius!_

_Ich bitte dich morgen um 13 Uhr bei mir mir im Büro einzufinden zwecks der Testamentseröffnung von Lily und James._

_Dumbledore_

_PS: Harry geht es gut_

Er las den Brief und auf einmal fiel ihm ein, _Harry!_ Wie konnte er ihn nur vergessen, er war sein Pate, er musste auf ihn aufpassen sich um ihn kümmern. Er machte sich Vorwürfe, seit der Nacht wo Lily und James gestorben sind hatte er Harry nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte ihn mitsamt seines Motorrades Hagrid gegeben.

Am nächsten Tag trat Sirius an den Kamin in seiner kleinen Wohnung, nahm sich ein bisschen Pulver und streute es in den Kamin und rief „Dumbledores Büro, Hogwarts!"

Er kam in einem großen Kamin raus, der in einem großen runden Büro stand. Ein Mann mit langen weißen Bart und Halbmondbrille lächelte ihn an.

„Ah! Sirius, wir haben schon auf dich gewartet!" sagte Dumbledore „Setzt dich!" er verwies ihn auf einem Stuhl der neben einer anderen Person stand. Im Büro saßen schon Professor McGonagall, Hagrid und... „Remus!" sagte Sirius freudig. „Hallo Sirius!"

erwiderte dieser. „Oh Hallo Professor McGonagall" „Sirius...ich bin nicht mehr ihr Professor..." Außerdem war noch Hagrid anwesend.

„Nun..."fing Dumbledore an „Wir sind heute zusammengekommen um das Testament von James und Lily Potter zu öffnen."

Er nahm einen versiegelten Umschlag ,öffnete diesen und zog ein Pergament raus. Nachdem er den Brief entfaltet hatte las er vor:

_**Testament**_

_Wir Lily und James Potter vererben unseren Sohn Harry Potter 70 unseres Vermögens. _

_20 wird zu gleichen Teilen unter Remus Lupin, Sirius Black und Peter Petigrew aufgeteilt. Der Rest soll an ein Wohlfahrtsorganisation gespendet werden. Das Haus sowie das Grundstück in Godrics Hollow erbt Remus Lupin, da Sirius damit eh nichts anfangen kann..._

Sirius musste bei diesem Satz lachen. Das war James Humor gewesen dachte er sich...

_Sollten wir versterben, ist es unser Ausdrücklicher Wunsch, dass Harry von Sirius aufgezogen wird._

_Lily Potter, James Potter_

Nachdem Dumbledore dies vorgelesen hatte wurde es still im Büro.

„Professor Dumbledore! Wo ist Harry jetzt?" fragte Sirius.

„Bei seinen Verwandten..." antwortete Dumbledore nachdenklich.

„Aber er hat doch keine Verwandten mehr!" sagte Lupin

„Doch hat er, Lily hatte eine große Schwester" sagte McGonagall.

„Was! Bei ihr, aber Professor Dumbledore, Lily hat immer gesagt, dass sie und ihr Mann nichts von Zauberei wissen wollen und diese verachten."

„Mhh," sagte Dumbledore „Nun gut, es ist der ausdrückliche Wunsch von den beiden, da kann ich mich nicht gegen stellen. Also Sirius! Harry ist in Little Whinging. Ligusterweg 4.

„Ich mach mich gleich auf den Weg." sagte Sirius und stand auf. „Hey Moony! Worauf wartest du!" Lupin sah auf „Oh, okay ich komm mit."

Etwa eine Stunde später stand sie vor einem kleinem Haus, auf dessen Hauswand eine kleine „4" angebracht war. „Und hier sind wir richtig?" fragte Sirius Remus.

„Ja, Ligusterweg 4, das muss es sein."

Beide gingen an die Tür und klingelten.

Ein großer runder Mann machte die Tür auf und schaute misstrauisch auf die beiden Männer.

„Wir kaufen nichts!" sagte Vernon.

„Wir wollen nichts kaufen, wir wollen nur was zurückholen was sozusagen uns gehört." sagte Sirius.

„Wovon reden Sie?" sagte Vernon noch misstrauischer, als seine Frau auch an die Tür kam.

„Wir wollen Harry wieder abholen!" sagte Sirius schließlich.

„Waaas? Dann haben sie dieses Gör hier abgestellt! Was fällt ihnen ein!"

„Vernon, die Nachbarn..." sagte Petunia.

Vernon wurde aufeinmal leiser und sagte: „Gut warten sie HIER!" Ich hol das Balg.

Sirius und Remus hörten wie eine Holztür aufgeschlossen wurde und unter einem lauten Knall wieder geschlossen wurde. Vernon kam mit dem Korb in der Hand zurück und stieß ihn unsanft gegen Sirius Brust: „Da haben Sie ihn, und verschwinden Sie endlich!"

Sirius wurde sauer und wollte gerade etwas sagen als „Lass gut sein!" von Remus kam. Beide gingen nun die Auffahrt wieder runter.

„Muggel! Ich fass es nicht" sagte Sirius.

„Ja, das waren aber auch welche...Was hast du nun eigentlich vor?"

„Ja, ich werde uns wohl erstmal ne Bleibe suchen. Meine Wohnung ist zu klein. Ich denke es wäre wohl besser wenn ich n kleines Häuschen in ner Muggelgegend kaufe."

„Warum das denn?"

„Stell dir mal vor ich zieh nach Hogsmeade oder in die Winkelgasse. Harry würde immer zu hören bekommen, was für'n toller Macker er doch sei. Ich glaube so würde sich sein Charakter ganz schön zum Arsch entwickeln. Wenn er unter Muggeln aufwächst und vielleicht ne Muggelschule besucht, dann wäre das glaube ich besser für ihn"

Remus starrte ihn ungläubig an „Wer bist du und was hast du mit den verantwortungslosen Rumtreiber Sirius Black gemacht?" sagte er und fing an zu lachen. Sirius stimmte mit in lachen ein.

„Willst du nicht auch zu uns ziehen? Wird bestimmt ganz toll"

„Ne lass mal, du weißt doch. Mein pelziges kleines Problem..."Beide gingen nun in eine kleine Gasse, schauten sich um und disapparierten.

Beide saßen nun in Sirius kleinem Wohnzimmer. Sirius hatte eine Muggelzeitung in der Hand : „Und du bist sicher, dass ich hier drin ein schönes Häuschen finde?" fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Ja natürlich! Hast du denn nie in Muggelkunde aufgepasst? Wofür hast du es überhaupt belegt? Sonst waren du und James in jedem Fach gleich gut nur in Muggelkunde nicht..."

„Ja, er war total versessen auf dieses Fach, er wollte unbedingt Lily beeindrucken...Ah hier, in einem Vorort von London, _Ein kleines Haus, ruhige Straßen. Spielplatz und Schule ganz in der Nähe..._"

„Hört sich doch gut an, gib mal her, ich ruf da mal an"

Remus nahm Sirius Telefon, was aussah als ob es seit 10 Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurden war.

„Ja guten Tag! Remus Lupin mein Name, ich rufe für einen Freund an der sich für das Haus interessiert...mmm...ja. ...Morgen?... Black...Okay...Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Tag. Tschüß!"

„Und?" fragte Sirius mit großen Augen.

„Ja du kannst es dir morgen Mittag ansehen."

„Prima, danke Moony! Möchtest du es dir auch ansehen?"

„Nein ich kann nicht. Morgen ist Vollmond, ich muss nach Hause und mich einschließen...na ja ich verschwinde dann mal." sagte Remus und disapparierte.

Am nächsten Tag ging Sirius mit Harry in einer neu gekauften Trageschale (A/N: Sorry hab keine Ahnung wie man sowas nennt) zu dem Haus. Vor der Tür wartete bereits der Makler. Es war ein älterer Herr mit grauen Haaren. Auf Sirius machte er eine verwirrten Eindruck. Als Sirius die Einfahrt hochging machte der Makler ein freudiges Gesicht. „Guten Tag, Mein Name ist Winterbottom! (A/N:Same procedure as last year? ;-) ) Sie müssen Mr. Black sein" Er nahm Sirius Hand und schüttelte diese. „Also, dies ist das Haus, es sieht zwar etwas heruntergekommen aus, aber ist sonst noch in einem sehr guten Zustand. Nichts was man nicht mit ein bisschen Arbeit wegbekommen würde."

Sirius schaute sich nun das Haus das erst mals richtig an, es war weiß verputzt, die Fenster waren von innen mit einer dicken Staubschicht eingehüllt. Der Rasen war wohl schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gemäht worden.

„Also kommen sie doch rein!" sagte Mr Winterbottom und schloss die Vordertür auf. Das Haus wurde 1973 gebaut. Die Vorbesitzer waren eine kleine Familie. Sind ausgezogen weil sie ein neues Kind erwarteten..." Sirius folgte stumm den Makler... „Es verfügt über zwei Badezimmer, jeweils eins oben und eins im Erdgeschoss. Außerdem hat es zwei Schlafzimmer sowie ein Kinderzimmer. Und wenn ich Sie hierauf aufmerksam machen darf" Mr Winterbottom führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer welches hell erleuchtet war und eine große Glaswand aufwies, welche wohl zum Wintergarten gehörte „Das Wohnzimmer verfügt über einen großen Wintergarten, einfach Traumhaft" Er schob die Tür des Wintergartens auf und trat auf die Terrasse. „Hier ein wunderschöner Garten mit großen Bäumen, ideal für kleine Jungs natürlich, oder?" sagte Mr Winterbottom und lachte Harry an, der ruhig in seinem Korb saß und freudig zurück lachte.

Sirius wurde bei Harry lachen warm ums Herz und spürte, dass es das richtige Haus sei. Er schaute sich in dem Garten um und bemerkte, dass der Garten nicht nur relativ Groß war, sondern dass die Bäume ideal wären um ein Baumhaus zu bauen. Es gab auch zwei Schuppen. Einer hatte jedoch mehrere große Löcher „Was ist das für ein Schuppen?" fragte Sirius den Makler „Oh der, ja der Vorbesitzer war Taubenzüchter..." „Eulen..."sagte Sirius leise, doch Mr Winterbottom war dies nicht entgangen. „Wie bitte? Eulen?" „Ähm ja, ich bin ein großer Eulen freund, ich wollte schon immer eine haben. Das ist ja wirklich Ideal. Öhhm wie sind die Nachbarn?" fragte Sirius rasch um abzulenken. „Die sind wirklich ruhig und nett. Gegenüber wohnt ein Zahnartzpärchen, welches sogar ein kleines Mädchen hat, sie müsste etwa in seinem Alter sein." sagte Mr Winterbottom eifrig.

„Na gefällt es dir hier Harry?" fragte Sirius. Harry gluckste freudig zurück.

Schließlich kaufte Sirius das Haus.

Schon am nächsten Tag zogen sie ein. Er brauchte trotz Zauberei fast den halben Tag um das Haus sauber zumachen. Am Nachmittag klingelte auf einmal die Tür. Sirius ging überrascht an die Tür. Harry krabbelte Hinterher. Draußen standen eine Frau mit langen braunen glatten Haar und neben ihr ein Mann mit ebenfalls braunen Haar, welches aber sehr Buschig war. Er hatte ein kleines Mädchen auf den Armen. „Guten Tag! Ich bin Jane Granger, das ist mein Mann Mark. Ach ja das ist unsere kleine Hermine. Wir wohnen gegenüber."

„Oh guten Tag, Ich bin Sirius Black und das ist Harry," sagte er und nahm Harry in den Arm. „Aber kommen sie doch rein." Sagte er und lies die Grangers eintreten. Zum Glück hatte er Muggelkunde und wusste was zu tun war. Sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer und Sirius bot ihnen Kekse an. „Es ist schön, dass endlich wieder jemand das Haus gekauft hat, es stand Monatelang leer. Wissen Sie?" „Ja ich weiß, war ne harte Arbeit es wieder sauber zu kriegen" lachte Sirius. „Wo ist denn ihre Frau" fragte Mrs Granger nach. „Oh ich habe keine Frau" sagte Sirus. „Oh dann sind sie alleinerziehender Vater?" fragte Mr Granger. „Oh nein, nein. Harry ist nicht mein Sohn, ich bin sein Pate. Seine Eltern sind leider gestorben." „Oh Das tut mir leid..." sagte Mrs Granger.

Während die Erwachsenen redeten saßen die beiden Kinder auf dem Teppich und sahen sich an. Harry Gluckste wieder Freudig und Hermine lächelte zurück.

„oh sehen Sie mal, die beiden verstehen sich ja prächtig," sagte Mrs Granger...

* * *

A/N: so das war der erste Teil: Ich möchte mich ganz Herzlich bei meinen Betalesern bedanken. Danke ihr seit Super! 

Bitte eine kleine Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So hier kommt der zweite Teil

Ich weise nochmal darauf hin, dass die Charaktere usw. nicht von mir sind. Sie sind geistiges und rechtliches Eigentum von JK Rowling.

Ich bedanke mich nochmal für eure netten Reviews und hab veruscht mich an eure Tips zu halten

* * *

Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre spielten Harry und Hermine oft miteinander, sie wurde richtig gute Freunde. Doch während Harry gerne auf Bäume kletterte, saß Hermine oft nur dabei und las Bücher. Sie konnte schon im Alter von 4 Jahren lesen. Obwohl sie so schlau war merkte sie nicht das Harry ein Zaubererkind war. Sirius hatte Harry nie verheimlicht was er war und er erzählte ihm auch was mit seinen Eltern passiert war. 

Hermine war gerne bei Harry, weil er immer nett zu ihr war und sie immer beschützte. Eines Tages „Du Harry, ich komm ende des Sommers auf die Schule, und du?"

„Öh, keine Ahnung" sagte Harry „Wie keine Ahnung? Willst du etwa nicht zur Schule? Das ist doch wichtig Harry!" Hermine sagte dies als ob sie soeben das schlimmste gehört hatte was ihr je jemand gesagt hatte.

„Ich frag mal Sirius..." Beide gingen ins Haus. Sirius saß gemütlich in einen Sessel und auf der Couch vor ihm saß Remus, der mal wieder zu Besuch war.

„Hallo Onkel Remus!" sagte Harry. Harry fand, dass Remus einer der besten Onkels sein konnte den man sich wünschen kann. Zu seinem fünften Geburtstag hatte er Karten für ein Quidditch Spiel bekommen. Chudley Cannons gegen Holyhead Harpies. Die Harpies haben zwar gewonnen, doch irgendwie wurde er doch Fan der Chudley Cannons.

„Oh , hallo Harry, hallo Hermine, wie geht's dir denn heute" sagte Remus munter zurück.

„Super Mr Lupin" antwortete Hermine

„Och Hermine, nenn mich doch einfach Remus. Sonst fühle ich mich so alt."

„Du? Onkel Sirius?" fragte Harry

„Ja was ist denn?"

„Hermine geht bald auf die Schule, und ich wollte fragen warum ich bei keiner angemeldet bin..."

„Ach du Scheiße...Das hab ich ja total vergessen, Muggel kommen ja schon in dem Alter in die Schu..." Langsam wurde Sirius klar was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte Muggel vor Hermine erwähnt. Vielleicht hat sie das gar nicht mitbekommen, so hoffte er.

„Was sind Muggel?" Das Leben ist nicht fair, dachte sich Sirius. „Ähm Muggel, nun ja, das sind, so nennt man Leute...Remus kann das besser erklären."

Remus hatte sich schon gefragt wann er auf ihn zukommen würde. Schon damals in Hogwarts musste er Sirius und James bei ähnlich unangenehmen Fragen aus der Patsche helfen. „Also Muggel, ähm... sind einfach Kinder im Alter zwischen 5 und 10 Jahren...so nennt man die, ja, da wo ich herkomm... Wales...genau so ist das...hehe" stammelte sich Remus zurecht und warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu. „Ach so," sagte Hermine zufrieden „Und was ist nun mit Harry? Warum geht er auf keine Schule?"

„Oh das, das hab ich nur total vergessen, ich melde ihn morgen an"

„Klasse," rief Hermine „Dann bin ich nicht ganz allein, ich kenne nämlich bestimmt niemanden ."

So kam es, dass Harry eine Muggelschule besuchte. Im Frühjahr nach der Einschulung machten sie einen Ausflug in den Zoo. Hermine und Harry gingen natürlich beide umher und schauten sich die Löwen an „Sieh mal, sind die nicht toll?" sagte Hermine zu Harry.

Harry wollte grade was erwidern als plötzlich: „...Liebespaar küsst euch mal...na du Narbengesicht!" ein großer kräftiger Junge, der in Harrys Alter war stand da mit 2 Jungs die hämisch lachend neben ihn standen. „Ach sei doch ruhig Freddy!" sagte Harry. Er mochte ihn nicht. Seit der Einschulung war er hinter den beiden her und ärgerte sie. Wenn ein anderer Mitschüler mit den beiden redete wurde dieser auch geärgert, was zur Folge hatte, dass Harry und Hermine zu Außenseitern wurden.

„Och ist das Narbengesicht etwa beleidigt?"

Harry wollte grade etwas entgegnen, doch Hermine..."lass gut sein Harry" nahm Harry bei der Hand und zog ihm in Richtung Reptilienhaus. Sie kamen an ein Terrarium mit einer Schlange vorbei.

„Iiiihh, ich kann Schlangen nicht leiden" sagte Hermine angewidert.

„So schlimm find ich die gar nicht" sagte Harry und sah sich die Ausgestellte Python genauer an.

Hermine schaute ihn erst verständnislos an, sah aber sein lächeln und stellte sich nun auch näher an das Terrarium ran.

„Wär es nicht total toll wenn man mit Tieren reden könnte?" sagte Hermine. „Na wie geht's dir denn?" sagte sie nun zu der Python gerichtet, doch die Python regte sich nicht.

Harry versuchte nun auch mit der Schlange zu reden.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte Harry die Python. Doch diesmal bewegte sich die Schlange. Sie hob ihren Kopf, legte ihn auf ihren geschlungenen Körper ab und sah Hermine und Harry gelangweilt an. Harry fragte sich ob er das verursacht haben könnte. Also fragte er nochmal was: „Ist es nicht langweilig den ganzen Tag da rum zu liegen?" Die Schlange hob ihren Kopf und nickte zweimal. Harry fand es Lustig, dass die Schlange auf seine Fragen antwortete. Mit einem Grinsen wandte er sich nun zu Hermine. Doch anstatt eines fröhlichen Gesichts war Hermine erschrocken. „Was ist?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Hermine.

„Was gemacht?"

„Na du hast zischende Laute von dir gegeben und die Schlange hat sich bewegt?"

„Nein hab ich nicht." sagte Harry.

„Doch hast du!" Auf einmal fiel Harry eine Geschichte ein, die ihm Sirius erzählt hatte. Es gib Zauberer die mit Schlangen reden konnten. Voldemort war einer...

„Harry? was ist?" fragte Hermine. Harry erwachte aus seinen Gedanken und dachte nun darüber nach wie er das von eben erklären konnte.

„Da seit ihr beiden ja schon wieder! Wisst ihr nicht, dass ihr mich um Erlaubnis bitten müsst wenn ihr hier rein wollt?" Harry und Hermine drehten entnervt den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht Freddy, warum sollten wir jemanden mit den Intellekt der Schildkröte dahinten um etwas bitten?" sagte Hermine und deutete auf ein Terrarium hinter Freddy.

„Hermine, meinst du nicht das war ein bisschen fies? Ich mein die arme Schildkröte, die muss sich ja jetzt total dumm vorkommen." Mit diesen Worten drehten sich beide um und gingen hinaus.

Die Jahre vergingen und es wurde Sommer in dem Harry 11 werden sollte. Er freute sich, dass hieß das er bald nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Endlich von Freddy und seinen Komparsen wegkommen würde. Doch würde er Hermine nicht mehr so oft sehen und was soll dann aus ihr werden? Harry hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er musste Hermine sagen, dass er bald auf ein Internat gehen würde und nur noch Weihnachten und im Sommer da sein würde.

Am nächsten Tag waren Harry und Hermine auf dem Spielplatz. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf zwei Schaukeln.

„Du Hermine?"

„Ja?"

„Sag mal, wo gehst du eigentlich nach dem Sommer zur Schule?"

„Auf die West-London-Secondary-School hier in der nähe. Warum fragst du? Ich dachte du gehst auch da hin?"

„Ähm nein. Ehrlich gesagt werde ich auf ein Internat kommen..."

„WAS?" schrie Hermine geschockt.

„Ja, in Schottland, ich werde dann nur noch zu den Weihnachts- und Sommerferien hier sein." sagte Harry den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt.

Hermine sprang von der Schaukel und schrie ihn an: „DU BIST BLÖD, DU BIST DOCH MEIN EINZIGER FREUND!" Harry schaute ihr ängstlich ins Gesicht. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Hermine, versteh doch, ich muss..."

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" schrie Hermine und lief weinend weg.

'Na das ist ja super gelaufen' dachte sich Harry.

Die Wochen vergingen. Harry hatte Hermine jetzt schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen. Zwar hatten sie sich schon öfters mal über so einen langen Zeitraum nicht gesehen. Beispielsweise wenn die Grangers mal wieder auf einer Urlaubsreise durch das schöne Europa waren. Jedoch war es ein komisches Gefühl für Harry. Hermine war für Harry wie eine Schwester und so sehr hatten sie sich noch nie gestritten.

Sie war nur noch bei sich zu Hause, dachte Harry sich, und las wahrscheinlich ihre Schulbücher, wie sie es so oft getan hat.

„Harry komm mal in den Garten! Da kommen zwei Eulen. Ich glaub das sind die Hogwartseulen!" rief Sirius aus dem Garten. „Ich komme!" Harry schob die Gedanken über Hermine beiseite und lief raus. Endlich würde er Hogwarts sehen, die Schule auf die seine Eltern gegangen sind, dachte er sich. Vielleicht würde er dort was neues über sie herausfinden.

Die zwei schwarzen Flecken am Himmel wurden größer. Eine Eule landete vor Harry und streckte sein rechtes Bein zu ihm. Die zweite Eule landete vor Sirius.

_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden der Merlin, Erste Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. _

_Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer)_

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_wir freuen uns, ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Harry las den Brief immer wieder durch und freute sich endlich Gewissheit zu haben, dass er aufgenommen wurde. Er wandte sich zu Sirius: „Was steht in deinem Brief?" Sirius hatte noch seinen in der Hand, sowie einen zweiten Brief, der wohl auch in dem ersten Umschlag war. Er gab ihn an Harry weiter

_Lieber Sirius,_

_Ich bitte dich, den angelegten Brief an Hermine Granger zu übergeben. Sie wurde ebenfalls aufgenommen. Wir dachten es wäre vielleicht besser ihr einen echten Zauberer zu zeigen, das macht es um einiges Leichter..._

_mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Minerva_

„Was? Hermine ist ein Hexe? Sie kommt auch nach Hogwarts?" Harrys Kopf war auf einmal gefüllt mit fragen. Hilfesuchend sah er nach Sirius.

„Sieht so aus...ich glaube wir werden die Grangers mal besuchen müssen."

Beide gingen sofort über Straße zum Haus der Grangers. Sirius klingelte und nach einer kurzen Zeit machte Mrs Granger die Tür auf.

„Oh, hallo Sirius, Harry. Kommt doch rein" sagte sie auf ihre fröhliche Art und lies beide eintreten. „Setzt euch doch. Tee?" fragte sie und führte beide ins Wohnzimmer „öhm ja, danke!" sagte Sirius und setzte sich auch die Couch. Harry tat es ihm gleich als Mr Granger rein kam. „Hallo Sirius! Wie geht's uns denn?"

„Ganz gut eigentlich ...ich bin gekommen um..." im selben Moment kam Mrs Granger mit einem Tablett mit Keksen und Tee wieder rein. „Hermine kommt auch gleich Harry" sagte sie und lächelte Harry an.

Sie verteilte die Tassen und schenkte jedem Tee ein als Hermine ins Wohnzimmer kam. Sie setzte sich neben ihre Mutter. Harry bemerkte, dass sie ihn nicht ansah. Sie muss wohl immer noch sauer auf ihn sein. „Hermine hat uns erzählt, dass du auf ein Internat in Schottland gehen wirst Harry" sagte Mr Granger „Erzähl mal was darüber, wo ist das ganz genau?"

„Nun ja, deswegen sind wir heute her gekommen..."antwortete Sirius für Harry. „Hermine wir haben einen Brief für dich. Sirius übergab den Brief an Hermine. Hermine schaute auf den Umschlag wo drauf geschrieben stand:

_Hermine Jane Granger_

Sie drehte den Umschlag um und sah ein rotes Sigel, in dem ein verziertes „H" gedrückt war. Hermine öffnete den Umschlag. Ihre Eltern schauten interessiert auf den Umschlag. Hermine entnahm den Brief und las _HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEX..._ Hermine las den Brief durch und schaute dann abwechselnd fragend ihre Eltern und Sirius an. „Sirius was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Hermines Mutter. „Also...neben der zauberlosen Welt gibt es noch eine Welt, die sich von der zauberlosen Welt versteckt hält. Ich bin ein sogenannter Zauberer und Harry wird einer werden. Sowie jedes andere Kind in Großbritannien, welches die Fähigkeit hat zu Zaubern."

„Was? Das ist doch wohl n Scherz" sagte Mr Granger sofort.

„Okay, ich seh schon am einfachsten ist wohl wenn ich..." Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab unter seinem Pullover hervor und verwandelte eine Tasse in eine kleine Rennmaus. Mrs Granger schreckte laut auf und Sirius verwandelte die Maus zurück in eine Tasse.

„Hogwarts...ist das die selbe Schule auf die Harry gehen wird?" fragte Mr Granger gefasst.

„Ja Hogwarts ist die Schule auf die jedes Britische Kind kommt, solang es nur über Zauberkräfte verfügt..."

„Und du was auch dort?" fragte nun Mrs Granger die immer noch unter Schock war.

„Ja, genau wie Harrys Eltern..."

„Das erklärt natürlich einiges..."sagte Mr Granger

„Wie bitte?" fragte Sirius

„Nun ja, du hast mal versucht mit einer Schere den Rasen zu mähen, oder damals wo du im Backofen deine Unterwäsche getrocknet hast, und nicht wusstest, dass man ein Führerschein braucht um Auto fahren zu dürfen..."

Alle fingen an zu lachen, nur Hermine verarbeitete noch die Tatsache, dass sie eine Hexe war. „Mum, Dad? Darf ich auf die Schule gehen?" fragte sie schließlich.

Mrs und Mr Granger schauten sich an und Mr Granger antwortete „Es ist deine Entscheidung, wir werden dich unterstützen egal für was du dich entscheidest."

„Dann will ich mit Harry nach Hogwarts gehen," sagte sie und lächelte wieder Harry an, der nun auch wieder fröhlich war. Denn er würde mit seiner besten Freundin hingehen. Er wusste zwar viel über die Zauberwelt doch kannte er keine Zauberer in seinem Alter. Sirius hatte ihn immer möglichst davon fern gehalten.

„Zauberstab, Umhänge, Kessel...Wo bekommt man das denn?" fragte Hermine Sirius

„Nun, es gibt nur einen Ort wo man sowas kaufen kann...die Winkelgasse" antwortete er „Wenn du willst können wir dort heute noch einkaufen gehen. Harry braucht schließlich auch noch seine Sachen."

So fuhren Hermine, Sirius und Harry zum Tropfenden Kessel. Auf der Fahrt fragte Hermine Harry und Sirius alles mögliche über die Zauberwelt aus. So erfuhr sie auch was Muggel in Wirklichkeit wahren und was es mit Harrys Narbe auf sich hatte.

Als sie in den Tropfenden Kessel hineingingen rief schon jemand: „Oh mein Gott, Harry Potter!" und Harry fand sich in einer Traube von Menschen wieder.

Es brauchte eine viertel Stunde bis Harry wieder wegkam. Er hasste es, dass ihn die Leute wie eine Berühmtheit verehrten, obwohl er sich noch nicht mal an die Nacht damals erinnern konnte.

Sie traten auf den Hinterhof vor eine riesige Backsteinwand. „So bist wohl ne kleine Berühmtheit..." sagte Hermine verschmitzt „Jaja...erinnere mich bloß nicht daran" sagte Harry ärgerlich. Sirius nahm seinen Zauberstab und öffnete das Tor zur Winkelgasse.

Es erstreckte sich eine lange Straße, die vom dichten Treiben gefüllt war. Die Läden standen dicht an dicht und die meisten Menschen in der Gasse hatten Kleidung an, die Hermine so noch nie in der Menge und Auswahl gesehen hatte.

Hermine schaute sich begeistert überall um „Wow, das ist ja unglaublich. Und hier bekomme ich alles was ich brauche?"

„Ja Hermine, aber erst müssen wir zu Gringotts, der Zauberbank und dein Geld tauschen..."Sirius erklärte Hermine alles über Gringotts und das Zauberergeld...

Nach fünf Minuten standen sie vor einem großen weißem Gebäude. Sie schritten die Große Treppe hinauf und gingen durch die ebenfalls große Tür. Im inneren war eine große Marmorhalle. Sie gingen zu einem Schalter an dem ein Kobold saß.

„Guten Tag!" sagte Sirius freundlich.

„Guten Tag" antwortete der Kobold „, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Wir möchten etwas Muggelgeld tauschen." sagte Sirius. Hermine verstand und öffnete ihren Brustbeutel den ihre Eltern ihr gegeben haben und holte einige Pfundnoten heraus. Sirius nahm das Geld und gab es an den Kobold weiter. Der Kobold nahm das Geld verstaute es in eine Holzbox die neben ihm lag. Als er den Deckel schloss drehte er an einem kleinen Rädchen an der Seite der Box. Danach öffnete er die Box und drin lagen nun auf einmal einige goldene Münzen. „Wow," sagte Hermine „das ist ja wie..." „...Magie" schloss Harry und lächelte sie an.

Sirius nahm die münzen raus und überreichte sie Hermine. Hermine füllte die Münzen in ihren Brustbeutel.

„Kann ich noch was für Sie tun?" fragte der Kobold und faltete dabei seine langen Finger.

„Ja, ich würde noch gerne mein Verließ besuchen" sagte Sirius und kramte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Sehr wohl" sagte der Kobold und führte sie durch die Halle.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Hermine

„Ich hoffe du magst Achterbahn fahren"sagte Sirius.

Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten fahrt hielt der Wagen an. Hermine war etwas Grün im Gesicht. Sirius und Harry jedoch schienen enttäuscht zu sein, dass die Fahrt schon zu ende war.

Später kamen sie wieder die weißen Stufen von Gringotts herunter. Hermine war ganz schön erstaunt über das viele Geld, was Sirius besaß, was aber nur noch von Harrys Verließ getopt wurde.

„Am besten ist wenn wir erstmal die Umhänge kaufen gehen" Alle gingen zu Madam Malkins und kauften sich die Umhänge die sie brauchten. Hermine kam sich vor als ob sie sich eine Verkleidung zum Fasching aussuchte.

Als nächstes gingen sie zu Ollivander.

„Oh guten Tag, Mr Black! Buche und Einhornhaar wenn ich mich richtig erinnere..."

„Ja ganz genau" sagte Sirius freudig

„Heute sollen Hermine und Harry ihre Zauberstäbe kriegen."

„Oh, jaja, Harry Potter. Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann sie hier wohl erscheinen werden. Sie sehen aus wie ihr Vater, aber sie haben die Augen ihrer Mutter. Und wen haben wir hier?" fragte er nun als er Hermine sah.

„Hermine Granger" antwortete Hermine freundlich. „Ah ja, es freut mich immer wenn Muggelgeborene den Weg zu mir finden..."

nach einer Stunde kamen sie aus dem Laden. Harrys Zauberstab dauerte um einiges länger als Hermines.

Am Ende kauften sie noch Kessel, Zaubertrankzutaten und ihre Bücher. Hermine wollte gar nicht mehr aus dem Laden raus und als Sirius und Harry sie drängten, kaufte sie noch schnell ca ein duzend zusätzliche Bücher.

Am Ende kaufte sich Harry noch ein Eule. Es war eine Schneeeule und Harry würde sie Hedwig nennen. Hermine kaufte sich kein Tier. Denn ihre Eltern wollten keine Haustiere, aber sie wollte versuchen sie überreden. Bevor sie gingen, gingen sie noch bei Florean Fortescue ein Eis essen.

Spät am Abend waren sie wieder zu Hause.

Eine Woche später kam wieder ein Brief der an Sirius adressiert war. Er öffnete ihn und rief :"Jaahh" Harry und Hermine schauten sich an und fragten

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich hab nen Job bekommen!"

„Ja? Als was denn? Und warum arbeiten? Du hast doch noch nie gearbeitet!" sagte Harry und lachte bei der Vorstellung

„Ja Harry ich weiß, aber ich bin ausgebildeter Auror, hab ans Ministerium geschrieben und die brauchen gerade zufällig neue Auroren. Mir würde sonst ja langweilig werden ohne euch beiden Rumtreibern..."

„Warum brauchen die neue Auroren?" fragte Harry.

„Irgendwas wegen Nachwuchsschwund, seit ein paar Jahren fehlt es an Bewerbern, weil die meisten keinen UTZ-Kurs in Zaubertränke belegt haben." (A/N ratet mal warum ;-) )

Am 1.September kurz vor neun stiegen sie in Sirius Wagen. Hermine verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und sie fuhren los. Am Bahnhof Kings Cross stiegen sie aus und Sirius half den beiden ihr Gepäck auf jeweils ein Wagen zu laden.

„So ich geh jetzt..."

„Willst du uns nicht zum Gleis bringen" fragte Harry.

„Nein tut mir leid, heute ist mein erster Tag als Auror. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen, ihr findet den weg schon. CIAO!" rief er noch und rannte nach draußen.

„So okay, hast du deine Fahrkarte?" fragte Hermine

„Ja klar, hier! ...Gleis 9 ¾. Wo soll denn das sein?"

„Oh Harry, du kennst die Zauberwelt schon viel länger als ich und weiß nicht mal, dass das Gleis 9 ¾ ein geheimes Gleis ist, um es vor den Muggeln zu verstecken."

„Jaja tut mir leid, hab mir eben noch nie vorher darüber Gedanken gemacht"

Beide gingen in Richtung Gleise und blieben zwischen Gleis 9 und Gleis 10 stehen.

„Und wie kommen wir nun auf dieses Gleis?" fragte Harry.

„Also... ähm...keine Ahnung" sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Wie keine Ahnung? Ich dachte du hast dir schon alle Bücher durchgelesen und auswendig gelernt!"

„Ja schon, aber da stand nicht genau wie man dahin kommt."

„Und jetzt? Es ist schon Viertel vor...:"

Beide sahen sich um und entdeckten Eine Menge Rotschöpfe die alle Wagen vor sich her schoben, die mit großen Holzköffern beladen waren.

Einer der Jungen lief auf eine Absperrung zwischen den beiden Gleisen zu...und verschwand.

„Entschuldigen Sie?" sagte Harry zu der Frau, die wohl die Mutter war.

„Oh Hallo! Das erstemal nach Hogwarts? Ron ist auch neu" sagte die rundliche Dame und deutete auf einen Jungen mit feuerroten Haaren.

„Ja, nur wissen wir nicht wie wir ..."

„Aufs Gleis kommen sollt?" sagte sie freundlich.

„Das ist ganz einfach..." sie erklärte den beiden wie sie aufs Gleis gelangen.

Zwei Minuten später standen Hermine und Harry auf den Gleis 9 ¾. Alles war voller Menschen. Der Anblick der roten Dampflok faszinierte die beiden. Harry und Hermine schoben ihre Wagen zum Ende des Zuges wo sie von draußen ein leeres Abteil fanden. Sie versuchten ihr Gepäck in den Zug zu hieven, doch dieser war beiden zu schwer.

„Braucht ihr Hilfe?" fragte einer der rothaarigen Jungen von eben.

„Ja, bitte" sagte Hermine

„Hey Fred! Pack mal mit an!" es kam ein Junge der genau so aussah wie der andere.

Die Zwillinge packten die Koffer der beiden in den Zug. Als Harry sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte entdeckten sie seine Narbe.

„Du bist doch nicht," fing der eine an

„Ich glaub schon..."sagte der andere

„Wer?" fragte Harry und ahnte schon was gleich kommt.

„Harry Potter" riefen beide gleichzeitig.

„Ähm Ja...der bin ich" sagte Harry nervös.

„Na ja wir müssen raus, unsere Mum wartet auf uns" sagte Fred und beide sprangen raus.

Hermine und Harry setzten sich in das leere Abteil. Beide hörten wie die Mutter von eben den beiden Zwillingen eine Standpauke hielt. Von wegen gesprengten Klos usw.

„Mum rate mal wen wir eben im Zug getroffen haben!" sagte der eine Zwilling

„Wen denn?" fragte die Mutter.

„Harry Potter" sagte der andere Zwilling.

„Mum, darf ich rein gehen und ihn sehen?" fragte ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen.

„Aber Ginny, der Junge ist doch kein Tier..."

Harry wandte sich nun ab. Hermine hatte sich das alles auch interessiert angehört.

„Ich kann es nicht fassen, der Junge der lebt, direkt vor meinen Augen!" sagte Hermine sarkastisch und freute sich einen Weg gefunden zu haben Harry zu ärgern..

„Ach sei doch ruhig!" sagte Harry genervt.

„Du solltest dich besser dran gewöhnen. In den Büchern, die ich gekauft habe steht ne ganze Menge über dich drin."

„Jaja..."sagte Harry und der Zug fuhr an.

Kurze Zeit später kam einer der rothaarigen Junge rein „Ist hier noch Platz? Alle anderen Abteile sind schon voll"

„Klar komm rein!" sagte Harry.

Der Junge setzte sich.

Der Junge stellte sich als Ron Weasley vor. Dann stellte sich Hermine vor und schließlich Harry. Ron war ein bisschen begeistert von ihm und fragte ihn aus wie er aufgewachsen sei usw.

Ron erzählte über sich und seine Familie und Hermine und Harry erzählten über sich.

„...na ja und dann fanden wir heraus, dass Hermine auch ne Hexe ist. Ein ganz schön komisches Gefühl war das..." Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf und in der Tür stand ein blasser, blonder Junge. Neben ihm standen zwei andere Jungs die beide größer waren als der Blonde selbst.

„Ah...ist es also war, der berühmte Harry Potter. Darf ich vorstellen? Das sind Crabbe und Goyle, und ich bin Draco Malfoy!"

Ron fing an zu schmunzeln bei dem Namen. Draco machte einen abfälligen Gesichtsausdruck: „Und du bist sicherlich einer von den Blutsverrätern Weasleys? Rote Haare und ne menge Sommersprossen im Gesicht. Naja eigentlich wollte ich dir helfen, Potter, aber wie ich sehe," er schaute auf Hermine „bist du wohl mittlerweile auch so ein Blutsveräter geworden. Passiert wohl wenn man sein leben lang mit Muggeln und Schlammblütern rumhängt"

Mit diesen Worten ging er wieder und riss laut die Tür zu.

„Was war das denn für einer?" fragte Hermine.

„Ähm nun ja," fing Harry an „manche Zaubererfamilien halten sich für was besseres weil..."

„...sie nur reinblütige, also nur Zauberer und Hexen heiraten die mit keinem Muggel verwandt sind heiraten." endete Ron

Am Abend hielt der Zug an und die drei stiegen aus.

* * *

So das war Teil 2 der 3 folgt so schnell wie möglich. 

Eine kleine Review wäre echt nett! Danke nochmal an meine Betaleserin.


	3. Chapter 3

Moin Leute, vielen Dank für eure netten Reviews! Hab verusch mich an eure tipps zu halten und versucht mehr über die Gefühle einzugehen.

Achja nicht vergessen, HP gehört nicht mir!

Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel :-)

* * *

Harry lag in seinem Himmelbett und er ließ sich nochmal die Dinge durch den Kopf gehen die am diesen Tag geschehen sind. Zu einem wäre die Fahrt nach Hogwarts. Er und Hermine hatten sich gleich mit jemanden angefreundet. Ron Weasley, er hatte noch sechs Geschwister und schien alles im allen ganz okay zu sein. Und dann wäre da noch die weniger erfreulichen Dinge zu erwähnen, z.B. dieser Draco Malfoy. Sirius hatte ihm von den Malfoys erzählt und dieser Draco hat sein Bild von ihnen nur noch verstärkt.

Vor der Sortierung in die Häuser hatte er und Hermine viel Angst gehabt. Weder Sirius noch Remus wollten erzählen, wie das funktionierte und ihre Angst wurde durch Rons Kommentar, mit einem Troll zu ringen, auch nicht besser. Im Nachhinein stellte es sich einfacher raus als gedacht. Man musste nur so ein komischen singenden, alten Hut aufsetzen. Er sang von den verschiedenen Häusern, dass die Mutigsten nach Gryffindor kamen, die Schlausten nach Ravenclaw, die Loyalsten nach Hufflepuff usw. Harry hatte gehofft nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Immerhin waren da Sirius und Remus und nicht zu vergessen, seine Eltern: Lily und James Potter. Hermine hatte ihn aber schon vorher davon erzählt. Sie hatte damals in der Winkelgasse ein Buch über Hogwarts gekauft und schien es auswendig zu kennen.

Hermine wurde vor ihm aufgerufen, er hatte gedacht, dass sie nach Ravenclaw kommt. Immerhin war sie das schlauste Mädchen, dass er kannte. Doch sie wurde eine Gryffindor.

Der Sprechende Hut wollte ihn erst nach Slytherin stecken, doch zum Glück konnte er ihn davon überzeugen nicht dahin zu kommen. Was hätte Sirius gesagt...

Zu guter letzt wurde Ron ebenfalls ein Gryffindor. Wie seine fünf Brüder zuvor auch.

Gedankenversunken schlief Harry langsam ein, in voller Erwartung auf die nächsten Jahre.

* * *

AN: Großer Zeitsprung: Harry im Hogwarts Express nach seinem dritten Jahr. 

Harrys Kopf lehnte an die Scheibe und er döste vor sich hin. Er dachte nach und wunderte sich wie viel schon passiert sei, seitdem er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. In seinem ersten Jahr hatten er und, Hermine und Ron den Stein der Weisen vor Voldemort beschützt. In seinem zweiten Jahr konnte er Rons kleine Schwester vor Tom Riddle alias Voldemort retten. Jetzt in seinem dritten Jahr war es etwas ruhiger gewesen, bis auf die Sache mit Peter Petigrew der aus Askaban geflüchtet war und ihn töten wollte. Er hatte es fast geschafft ihn zu kriegen, doch diese Ratte war entkommen, nach dem er herausgefunden hatte, dass Harry nicht so ein wehrloser Teenager war.

„Harry? Harry! Erde an Harry!"

Er schreckte hoch und war erst etwas desorientiert, doch dann sah er: Er saß in einem Abteil mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny.

„Sorry! Hab etwas nachgedacht..."

„Wir ham gefragt ob ihr wieder diesen Sommer in den Fuchsbau kommt?" fragte Ron der seiner neuen Eule grad einen Keks gab.

„Öhm gute Frage..." sagte Harry

„Wie wärs wenn ihr mal zu uns kommen würdet? Wir ham euch doch schon die letzten zwei Jahre besucht. Bei uns wart ihr noch nie." sagte Hermine.

„Stimmt, da hat sie recht." sagte Harry.

Ron schaute zu seiner Schwester. Die schließlich sagte: „Das wäre toll! Ich kann ja zu Hermine und Ron zu Harry."

„Gut, dann machen wir das so! Dad wird sicher nichts dagegen haben. Von wegen in einer Muggelgegend Ferien machen usw. Der wird bestimmt mit wollen..." sagte Ron schließlich und alle lachten bei der Vorstellung wie Rons Vater ausflippen würde.

* * *

Harry und Hermine wurden wie immer von Sirius abgeholt. 

„Na ihr! Lange nicht gesehen" sagte Sirius und umarmte nach einander Harry und Hermine.

„Sirius, wir ham uns vor drei Wochen das letzte mal gesehen, wegen Petigrew..."

„Jaja, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran. Wie dieser Idiot es geschafft hat zu fliehen...naja und habt ihr schon Pläne gemacht für diesen Sommer!

„Ja! Kann Ron in den Ferien zu uns kommen, wir waren ja sonst immer bei ihm. Ginny geht auch schon zu Hermine"

„Nun warum nicht, wenn Molly und Arthur nichts dagegen haben. Aber was rede ich denn, Arthur wird betteln ob er nicht auch kommen darf" sagte Sirius und fing an zu lachen.

„Ob ich wohin darf?" sagte eine Stimme. Es war Mr Weasly, er stand neben seiner Frau die grade Ginny umarmte

„Oh Dad, darf ich die Ferien bei Hermine verbringen und Ron bei Harry?" sagte Ginny die sich wieder von der Umarmung ihrer Mutter löste.

„Klar, warum nicht, das ist für die Magier-Muggel-Beziehung ein Vorbild. Was meinst du Molly?" sagte Mr Weasley entzückt. „Nunja, ich glaube wenn die beiden erstmal zwei Wochen zu Hause sind können die meinetwegen..." sagte sie schließlich. „Danke Mum!"

Auf der Fahrt nach Hause überreichte Sirius Harry einen Briefumschlag: „Hier hab was für dich. Arthur und ich mussten Stundenlang anstehen..." Harry nahm den Umschlag und öffnete ihn. Er nahm vier Karten heraus und las sich die oberste durch. Hermine versuchte grade auf die Karten zu schauen als Harry:

„HEILIEGE GRÜNDER HOGWARTS! MERLIN!SCHEIßE, DANKE SIRIUS!" Sirius lachte über die Reaktion. Hermine jedoch schlug Harry dafür gegen den Oberarm.

„Sag mal bis du jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Was rastest du hier so aus?" sagte Hermine mit ihrem Todesblick. Harry erschauderte bei diesem Blick, denn er wusste, eine Hermine mit diesen Blick ist zu allen möglich. Zitternd überreichte er ihr eine Karte. Hermine immer noch ein wenig sauer las sich die Karte durch. Es war eine Eintrittskarte. Besser gesagt es war eine Eintrittskarte für das Endspiel der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. „Nur wegen ein paar Eintrittskarten rastest du gleich so aus?" Nun sah Harry sieh entgeistert an

„Ein paar Eintrittskarten? Das sind Karten für das Endspiel der Weltmeisterschaft. Das größte Internationale Ereignis in der Welt der Zauberer..."

„Harry, wage es nicht mich wieder mit deinem Quidditch-Wahn zu langweilen..."

„Langweilig? Quidditch und langweilig? Hermine wie kannst du nur..."

Zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie schließlich zu Hause an. Harry half Hermine den Koffer aus dem magisch vergrößerten Kofferraum zu holen. Hermine verabschiedete sich mit ihrem Kater Krumbein und ging über die Straße zu sich nach Hause.

Im Haus machte Sirius sich erstmal auf in die Küche: „Ich mach uns erstmal was zum essen. Worauf hast du Lust? Konserven-Erbsensuppe, Konserven-Hühnersuppe, Konserven-Ravioli, Konserven-Gulasch oder Konserven-Chili?" (A/B: echte Gourmets ;-) )

„Sirius? Meinst du nicht, dass es langsam mal an der Zeit wäre kochen zu lernen?" sagte Harry angeekelt und sehnte sich schon wieder nach dem Hogwartsessen.

„Ach halt die Klappe!...Bestellen wir uns also ne Pizza?" sagte Sirius

Harry lachte kurz auf. Das war typisch Sirius.

Sirius ging zum Telefon und tippte die Nummer ein während Harry ins Wohnzimmer ging und den Fernseher einschalten wollte als auf einmal ein Kopf im Kamin auftauchte

„Sirius? Sirius bist du da?" Es war eine Frau mit Bon-Bon Rosa Haaren.

„Öhm der ist grad in der Küche" sagte Harry und trat zum Kamin.

„Oh hallo! Du musst Harry sein, Sirius erzählt den ganzen Tag nur von dir!"

„Nymphadora, was kann ich für dich tun?" sagte Sirius der gerade ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Sirius! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen mich nicht so zu nennen!"

„Jaja ist ja gut Tonks. Also?"

„Ich habs geschafft, ich hab die Zwischenprüfung bestanden! Ohne dich wäre ich in Verheimlichen bestimmt durchgefallen. Ich wollte mich nochmal bedanken!" Ihre Haare färbten sich nun in ein Blauton und danach in in grün.

„Ist ja schon gut. Wie wärs wenn du am Wochenende mal vorbei kommen würdest! Wir könnten vielleicht Grillen und deine bestandene Prüfung feiern."

„Das wäre wirklich schön. Okay dann bis morgen ich muss los!" Ihre Haare färbten sich nochmal in ein Braun und sie verschwand."

Harry hatte sich das ganze interessiert angehört.

„Wer war das denn?" fragte er schließlich.

„Öhm das war Nymphadora Tonks, eine Auroranwärterin. Ich hab ihr mit der Zwischenprüfung geholfen. Falls du dich über ihre Haare wunderst, sie ist ein Metamorphmagus."

„Oh, ach so und du hast ihr also geholfen?" sagte Harry spitzbübisch und fing an zu grinsen.

„Denk ja nichts falsches. Als Auror gehört es zu meinen Pflichten mich um unsere Auszubildenden zu kümmern." sagte Sirius im pflichtbewussten Ton.

„Ja schon klar, und um sie hast du dich halt ganz besonders gekümmert" sagte Harry und fing an zu lachen.

„Na warte! Das wirst du bereuen!" sagte Sirius und lief auf Harry zu, welcher sofort weg lief. Als Harry in den Garten geflüchtet war drehte er sich um und rief: „Mich kriegst du nicht, alter Mann!" Denn wenn Sirius eins nicht ab konnte, war es als alter Mann dargestellt zu werden. Das war zuviel für Sirius und er verwandelte sich in einen Hund.

„Hey das ist unfair" schrie Harry noch als er von einem großen schwarzen Hund angesprungen wurde und auf den Rücken fiel. Sirius in Hundeform fing nun an Harrys Gesicht anzuschlecken. „Uuäääääää, lass das, das ist ja ekelhaft!"

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen Beide in der Küche und aßen ihre Pizza. Harry wollte sich grade ein weiteres Stück in den Mund schieben als er vom etwas hartem am Kopf getroffen wurde. „Aua" rief Harry und schaute sich um, was das verursacht hätte können. Er suchte nicht lange den eine kleine Winzeule flog aufgeregt um seinen Kopf herum. Es war Rons neue Eule. Sirius fand die Situation wohl komisch und lachte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Harry fing die Eule ein und löste den Brie von ihrem rechten Bein. Was Harry wunderte, war dass der Brief um einiges größer war, als die Eule selbst. Harry schob der Eule Sirius's Glas Wasser rüber, damit sie trinken konnte.

„Ey, warum denn mein Glas?" protestierte Sirius.

„Du hättest die Eule ja nicht Ron schenken müssen!" sagte Harry trocken und öffnete den Biref.

_Hi Harry!_

_Du wirst es nicht glauben! Dad hat Karten für das QUIDDITCH-WELTMEISTERSCHAFTS-ENDSPIEL! Sogar Bill und Charly kommen._

_Dad hat gesagt, dass du auch welche bekommen hast. Mensch das wird toll! Ich wette Schottland wird Weltmeister, oder die deutschen, die sind nie zu unterschätzen. Oder Bulgarien mit Krum als Sucher. Die Iren sind aber auch in der Qualifikation stark gewesen...Das müssen wir mal genauer erörtern..._

_Ich freu mich schon voll! Das wird bestimmt super!" _

_Dad sagt du hast vier Karten bekommen, wen nimmst du mit? Du kannst ja Hermine einladen, _

_Eine Antwort kannst mir einfach mit Pig zurückschicken... _

Harry schaute nun ungläubig auf die kleine Eule und fragte sich ob er schon mal was gesehen hätte, was weniger Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein hat.

_...bevor du mich fragst warum ich meine Eule Pig genannt habe muss ich dir sagen, dass alles Ginnys Schuld ist. Sie hat ihm gesagt, dass er Pigwidgeon heißt. Als ich das wieder ändern wollte war es schon zu spät..._

Harry fand dass das zu Ginny passte. Er freute sich schon wenn sie über den Sommer kommen würde.

Harry erschrak bei dem Gedanken und sagte zu sich 'es ist Rons kleine Schwester'. Er hatte diese Gefühle für Ginny schon länger aber er wollte sie nicht wahr haben.

_Na ja grüß Hermine und Sirius von mir_

_Ron_

„Und wen nimmst du mit?" fragte Sirius, der den Brief mitgelesen hatte.

„Na dich natürlich, Hermine und Moony"

„Das geht nicht, das Spiel findet an nem Tag statt wo Vollmond ist." sagte Sirius etwas schnell.

Harry bekam das mit und fing wieder an zu grinsen:

„Du willst wohl, dass ich deine Freundin einlade?"

„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin!" sagte Sirius und beschloss diesmal gleich in den Gegenangriff zugehen, „Apropos Freundin, ich finde du hast sehr verträumt gewirkt als du die Stelle mit Rons Schwester gelesen hast." Sirius hatte in Wirklichkeit nichts bemerkt. Er wollte nur Harry ein bisschen ärgern und hat deshalb einfach mal ne Vermutung aufgestellt.

„NEIN SIE IST RONS SCHWESTER! Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt!" schrie Harry panisch. Sirius hob die Augenbrauen, er konnte es nicht glauben. „Soso, von verliebt sein hab ich nichts gesagt..."

Harry wurde rot und verfluchte innerlich Sirius. „Scheiße..." sagte er schließlich leise.

„Och Harry, du musst dich doch nicht schämen, das ist ganz normal in deinem Alter! Damit hast du nur eine Regel bestätigt, die beweist, dass du ein echter Potter bist."

„Häh was meinst du damit?"

„Na ganz einfach, die Regel, dass jeder männliche Potter sich am Ende immer eine rothaarige aussuchen wird."

„Das ist doch totaler Mist!" sagte Harry und schaute Sirius an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre (A/B: verückter als ohnehin schon...;-) )

„Ach ja? Deine Mutter hatte rote Haare, deine Großmutter ebenfalls und ich könnte wetten, dass deine anderen Ahnen sich ebenfalls rothaarige ausgesucht haben."

„Ach halt die Klappe" sagte Harry als es an der Tür klingelte. Harry stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Es war Hermine:

„Hi Harry! Kann ich mal Hedwig ausleihen? Ich will Ginny einen Brief schicken."

„Klar komm rein..." sagte Harry und trat Beiseite, damit Hermine eintreten konnte.

„Hallo Hermine! Willst du ein Stück Pizza?"

„Oh ja! Das wäre nett"

Alle drei saßen am Tisch und genossen die Pizza. Danach gingen Harry und Hermine in ihre kleine Eulerei und Banden einen Brief an Hedwig. Nachdem die den Brief verschickt hatten fragte Harry Hermine: „Sag mal möchtest du mit zum Endspiel? Ron und Ginny fahren auch hin."

„Quidditch? Du meinst ich geh freiwillig an einem Ort wo alle so verrückt sind wie du und Ron?"

„Och komm schon Hermine, wird bestimmt lustig"

Hermine schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, doch schließlich sagte sie: „Na gut..."

„Klasse, ich schreib gleich Ron, dass du auch mit kommst..."

Die nächsten zwei Wochen verbrachten Harry und Hermine damit Hausaufgaben zu machen. Hermine zwang Harry quasi dazu die Hausaufgaben zu machen. Harry hatte sich am Anfang dagegen gesträubt doch die Androhung von Hermine ihn sonst nicht abschreiben zu lassen zeigte Wirkung.

Am Wochenende wollte Sirius dann Grillen. Harry und Hermine waren im Garten. Harry langweilte Hermine mit dem neusten Informationen und Spielergebnissen der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Harry faselte grade etwas von einer vernichteten Niederlage gegen Wales als Remus in den Garten kam. Hermine witterte ihre Chance von Harry weg zu kommen.

„Guck mal Harry, Moony ist da, ich muss ihn mal fragen warum ich nicht die volle Punktzahl in der Prüfung bekommen habe..."

Zehn Minuten später kam Sirius raus, gefolgt von einer Frau mit einem herzförmigen Gesicht und blonden Haaren. „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Tonks" stellte Sirius sie vor. Der Abend wurde sehr lustig und Tonks unterhielt Harry und Hermine mit ihrer Fähigkeit ihr Aussehen verändern zu können. Hermine war von ihr begeistert, den ganzen Abend fragte sie sie aus über die Ausbildung zur Aurorin. Harry fand, dass sie gut zu Sirius passen würde, da sie genauso verrückt war, wie er selber.

Eine weitere Woche später war der Tag, an dem Ron und Ginny kommen sollten. Hermine und Harry warteten vor dem Kamin. Der Kamin leuchtete Grün auf und Ginny mit einem großen Koffer trat aus dem Kamin. Sie umarmte stürmisch erst Harry, der dabei rot wurde und dann Hermine. Nachdem der Kamin ein zweites mal aufloderte kam Ron raus.

Nachdem sich alle begrüßt hatten führte Harry und Hermine erstmal durch das Haus. Nachdem sie Rons Sachen in Harrys Zimmer abgestellt hatten. Gingen sie zu Hermine rüber. Nachdem sie Ginnys Sachen in Hermines Zimmer abgestellt hatten. Führte Hermine Ginny und Ron durch das Haus. Ron schaute ganze Zeit auf die Fotos im Wohnzimmer. „Hermine, eure Fotos sind kaputt." stellte er schließlich fest. „Warum?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. „Na guck doch, die bewegen sich nicht."

„Ron, das sind Muggel-Bilder, die bewegen sich nicht!" sagte Harry und wunderte sich, wie es sein konnte, dass der Sohn von Arthur Weasly solche Details nicht wusste.

„Mal echt, meinst du nicht, dass du hättest Muggelkunde nehmen sollen?" sagte Hermine schließlich.

„Ach ist mal wieder typisch, kaum bin ich hier und ihr müsst mich wieder ärgern!" sagte Ron beleidigt.

„Also alles wieder beim alten" sagte Ginny und alle fingen an zu lachen.

An Harrys Geburtstag wurde er unsanft von Sirius geweckt. Dieser kam nämlich mit einem Party-Hütchen und einer Tröte in den Mund ins Zimmer und verkündete Laut, dass es Harrys 14. Geburtstag sei.

„Kommt runter es gibt Frühstück..." doch Sirius wurde unterbrochen.

„Och Sirius, noch fünf Minuten" sagte Harry verschlafen und drehte sich um"

„...und Geschenke" endete Sirius seinen eben angefangenen Satz.

„Bin wach!" sagte Harry und zog sich schnell an.

Unten in der Küchen waren schon Hermine und Ginny und machten das Frühstück.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte Harry fröhlich und trat in die Küche.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagten die beiden Mädchen fröhlich und umarmten ihn.

Nach dem leckeren Frühstück gingen alle fünf ins Wohnzimmer wo ein großer Stapel mit Geschenken war. Harry stürzte sich sofort drauf und fing sofort an das Papier von den Paketen zu reißen.

Sirius hatte ihm das 'Quidditch-Weltmeiterschafts-rundum-sorglos-Paket' geschenkt. Bestehend aus einem Omniglas, einer Rassel mit verstärkten Geräuschen und einem Hut, den man sagen konnte welche Mannschaft man anfeuern wollte. Der Hut färbte sich dann in die Mannschaftsfarben und schrie dann immerzu den Namen der Mannschaft. Hermine schenkte ihm ein neues Besenpflegeset. Ron und Ginny hatten zusammengelegt und schenkten ihm ein Quidditch-Ball-Set.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und alle hatten viel Spaß. Sie verbrachten die Tage im Schwimmbad (Ron wunderte sich warum die Muggel nicht gleich in einem See baden gingen) oder damit Ron über seine Unwissenheit über Muggel aus zulachen.

Eines Morgens wachte Harry früh, durch schmerzen in seiner Narbe auf. In letzter hatte er öfter Albträume und wachte am nächsten morgen mit den schmerzen auf. Er dachte sich nichts dabei und redete sich ein, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hätte. Er versuchte erst weiter zu schlafen doch Ron machte ihm, mit seinem lauten schnarchen einen gehörigen Strich durch die Rechnung. Also stand Harry auf. Er ging erstmal duschen und dann machte er sich auf in die Küche. Auf dem weg dorthin hörte er ein lautes schnarchen aus Sirius Zimmer. 'Meine Fresse, der macht sogar Ron konkurenz'. In der Küche stand schon Hermine und goss sich einen Tee auf. „Guten Morgen Harry!" sagte die braun haarige.

„Wo ist Ginny?" fragte Harry und blickte sich um.

Hermine fing an zu grinsen und sagte: „Warum interessiert dich das so?"

Harry wurde rot und sagte: „Ähm ich, nur so...also ...wie meinst du das?"

„Nun ganz einfach, ich steh allein in deiner Küche, mache für euch alle Frühstück und du hälts es nicht mal für nötig guten Morgen zu sagen, sondern fragst gleich wo Ginny ist. Also wenn ich mal darüber nachdenke, verhälts du dich eh in letzter Zeit merkwürdig, wenn es um Ginny geht." sagte Hermine wissen und amüsierte sich über Harry „Zu deiner Information, Ginny schläft immer länger und da meine Eltern heute früh zu einem Seminar gefahren sind bin ich hier rüber gekommen."

„Oh ach so, was ist das für ein Seminar?" ersuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln.

„Versuch nicht das Thema zu wechseln Harry. Du kannst es ruhig zu geben. Du bist in Ginny verknallt"

„Nein bin ich nicht" schrie Harry.

„Gibt es zu! Ich bin deine beste Freundin, du kannst nichts von mir verheimlichen und außerdem bist du ein schlechter Lügner."

„Immerhin hab ich es zehn Jahre geschafft, dir zu verheimlichen, dass ich ein Zauberer bin."

„Ja schon, aber da war ich jung und naiv. Ich hab recht stimmts?"

Harry schaute sich schnell um und vergewisserte sich, dass kein anderer da war. „Ich sags dir nur, wenn du es nicht weiter erzählst!" Hermine nickte schnell und Harry sprach weiter. „Ja bin ich...ich bin in Ginny Weasley verliebt." sagte Harry mit einem kleinen lächeln.

„Oh ich freu mich für dich" sagte Hermine glücklich und umarmte Harry. „Wann wirst du es ihr sagen?"

„SAGEN? Um Merlins willen, gar nicht." sagte Harry erschrocken.

„Was? Warum das denn?"

„Falls du es nicht bemerkt haben solltest, sie hat sechs Brüder! Und außerdem mag sie mich nicht."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Am Tag vor dem Quidditch-Endspiel flohten die vier zum Fuchsbau, da sie von dort aus leichter zum Stadion gelangen konnte. In Muggelgegenden wurden nämlich keine Portschlüssel verteilt und Sirius und Tonks würden dorthin apparieren.

Als erstes gingen Ron, Ginny, und dann Hermine durch den Kamin. Harry vergewisserte sich noch, dass alle Lichter ausgeschaltet waren, nahm sich ein bisschen Flohpulver, streute es in den Kamin und schrie: „FUCHSBAU" Harry hasste es per Flohpulver zu reisen, er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass er alt genug war, endlich apparieren zu dürfen. Er kam schließlich zum richten Kamin und stolperte aus dem Kamin, direkt auf Ginny rauf. „Ich hasse Flohpulver" fluchte Harry. Als er jedoch bemerkte, dass er in der Küche der Weasleys auf Ginny lag dachte er sich 'nun ja, so schlecht ist das gar nicht'

„Ähm Harry? Würde es dir was ausmachen...?" sagte Ginny die die Situation peinlich fand.

Er stand schnell auf und wurde von Mrs Weasley in einen ihrer Knochen zerberstenden Umarmungen.

Die beiden Zwillinge fanden die Situation wohl komisch und lagen lachend am Boden.

„Mensch Harry..." sagte Fred sich den Bauch haltend.

„...der Junge der lebt..." lachte George weiter.

„Floht wie'n Anfänger..."

Der Tag im Fuchsbau war sehr lustig. Um sich auf den nächsten Tag einzustimmen spielten Bill, Charly, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine Quidditch. Harry bemerkte, dass wohl alle Weasleys gut in Quidditch waren. Besonders aufgefallen war ihm, dass Ginny eine exzellente Jägerin ist. Am Abend saßen alle draußen. Der Tisch verbog seine Beine unter Last des Essens.

„Kinder ihr geht jetzt ins Bett, ihr müsst morgen früh aufstehen!" bestimmte Mrs Weasley

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie so früh los, dass es noch dunkel war.

Auf dem Zeltplatz angekommen bauten sie erstmal ihre Zelte auf. Nachdem sie das Zelt aufgebaut hatten tauchten aufeinmal Sirius und Tonks auf.

Tonks ging mit Hermine und Ginny ins Mädchenzelt, während sich alle Mitglieder der männlichen Spezies in das Zelt nebenan ging.

Das Quidditchspiel war eins der besten, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder wie schnell so ein Profispiel war. Er erkannte sofort, dass die irische Nationalmannschaft besser war als die Bulgarische. Jedoch galt das nicht für den Sucher, dieser lies sich von Viktor Krum vorführen. Dieser Wronski-Bluff hat es Harry angetan „Das muss ich mal ausprobieren!" sagte er erheitert zu Ron.

Am ende fing Krum zwar den Schnatz, jedoch gewann Irland die Weltmeisterschaft.

Nachdem alle wieder im Zelt waren analysierten sie noch einmal jeden Spielzug. Sirius spendierte eine Kiste Butterbier. Er, Arthur, Bill, Charly und Percy genehmigten sich alle ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Harry beobachte wie Fred und George sich ebenfalls unbemerkt ein Glas einschenkten.

Spät Nachts gingen alle in ihre Kojen. Harry hörte wie Ron unter seiner Koje schnarchte und stellte sich vor wie es wär wenn er Sucher der englischen Nationalmannschaft wäre und dank ihm die Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen würde.

Nachts wurde er auf einmal von Sirius und Mr Weasley geweckt. „Schnell wacht auf! Zieht euch eure Jacken über, SCHNELL! Und packt eure Zauberstäbe ein" Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Er zog sich seine Jacke über, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und steckte seinen Zauberstab ein. Dicht gefolgt von Ron verließ er das Zelt. Draußen ergab sich ein Bild des Schreckens. Schreie gingen durch die Luft und Menschen stürmten Panisch in den Wald, einige Zelte brannten und wurden durch die Luft geschleudert. Hoch in der Luft wurde der Platzwärter,seine Frau und wahrscheinlich sein Kind festgehalten. Die Leute die ihnen das angetan hatten waren Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Eine Kapuze verdeckte ihr Gesicht.

„Todesser!" schrie Hermine. Sie, Ginny und Tonks waren gerade aus dem Zelt gekommen. Tonks hielt ihren Zauberstab entschlossen in der Hand. Jetzt kamen auch Fred und George aus dem Zelt:

„Ach du Scheiße..." entfuhr es George. Kurz nach ihnen traten Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Charly und Percy mit gezücktem Zauberstab aus dem Zelt.

„Wir helfen dem Ministerium, Tonks du bringst die Kinder in den Wald! Bleibt zusammen!" wies Sirius sie an.

„Jawohl!" sagte Tonks. Die erwachsenen Weasleys und Sirius liefen entschlossen zum Brennpunkt des Geschehens. Tonks wies die Kinder an ihr in den Wald zu folgen, doch Ginny, Ron und George schauten voller Angst auf das Geschehen. Harry zog Ginny mit sich und dann bemerkten auch die beiden anderen, dass es wohl besser wäre zu verschwinden. Nachdem sie zehn Minuten schnellen Schrittes durch den Wald gingen hielten sie an.

„Ruht euch aus." sagte Tonks mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Harry bemerkte dass er immer noch Ginny festhielt und lies sie schnell wieder los. „Wer waren die?" fragte Ginny ängstlich.

„Todesser, Anhänger von du weist schon wem."

„Was soll das heißen, Du weißt schon wer ist tot!" sagte Fred.

„Ja genau, wer sollte sich für nen toten Opfern?" fragte George.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass die Leute, die damals nicht als Todesser identifiziert werden konnten immer noch unter uns leben. Und ihre Ideen immer noch als richtig erachten." erklärte Tonks den Jugendlichen.

„Na toll was machen wir wenn die hier her kommen?" fragte Ron

„Genau, schau uns doch an, hier sitzt ne Gruppe Blutsveräter und Hermine ist ganz besonders in Gefahr." sagte Fred, als sie sahen wie weit entfernt ein grünes Licht den Himmel kurz zeitigt erhellte und nun ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kam am Himmel schwebte.

„Das dunkle Mal!" schrie Hermine.

„Ist schon gut," sagte Tonks: „ habt ihr eure Zauberstäbe?" Alle nickten

„Gut, denn wenn das dunkle Mal am Himmel ist, sind die Todesser wahrscheinlich schon weg. Zieht aber zu Sicherheit eure Zauberstäbe. Wir gehen zurück"

Tonks ging voraus. Die Zwillinge gingen neben Hermine, als ob sie besonderen Schutz benötigte. Ron ging vor Hermine und schaute aufmerksam alle paar Sekunden zu den Seiten. Die Schlusslichter bildeten Harry und Ginny. Harry blickte zu Ginny, die sehr ängstlich neben ihm herging. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber ergriff ihre Hand. Ginny schaute erschrocken zu Harry. Harry lächelte sie mit einem 'alles-wird-gut' Blick an. Ginny fing auch an zu lächeln, wurde aber auf einmal rot als ihr klar wurde, dass Harry ihre Hand hielt.

Eine viertel Stunde später kamen sie wieder zu ihren Zelten. Bill hielt sich ein Leinentuch an den Arm, der stark Blutete. Percy hatte eine Brandwunde am rechten Oberschenkel. Charly rieb die Wunde mit einer Salbe ein die er aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte. Als jemand der mit Drachen arbeitete kannte er sich zum Glück mit Brandwunden aus. Nachdem er die Salbe aufgetragen hatte verschwand die Wunde und hinterließ nur einen roten Fleck. Sirius hatte mehrere Wunden im Gesicht sowie auf dem Arm. „Konntet ihr welche kriegen?" fragte Tonks Sirius. „Leider nein, hatte grade einen soweit. Doch dann erschien das dunkle Mal und die Todesser apparierten weg." sagte Sirius säuerlich.

Schließlich kam Mr Weasley rein. „Habt ihr den geschnappt, der das dunkle Mal herauf beschworen hatte?" fragte Bill. „Ja, mehr oder weniger. Es war wahrscheinlich der Hauself von Crouch..."

Am nächsten Morgen bauten sie schnell ihre Zelte ab und gingen sofort weg um mit dem ersten Portschlüssel wegzukommen.

Im Fuchsbau frühstückten sie erstmal ausgiebig. Mrs. Weasley war den Tränen nah und wahr sehr erleichtert, dass alle mehr oder weniger unverletzt waren.

Nach dem Frühstückt reisten Sirius, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny wieder zu Black Castle, wie Sirius sein Haus gerne nannte.

Einige Tage später kamen ihre Hogwarts-Briefe und sie machte sich auf in die Winkelgasse.

„Wir brauchen dieses Jahr auch Festumhänge bzw. Kleider" sagte Hermine die ihre Hogwartsliste durchlas auf dem Weg zu Madam Malkin.

„Ja Mum hat gesagt, wir sollen uns was schönes im Second-Hand-Laden suchen." sagte Ron traurig.

„Ich werde mir aber trotzdem was bei Madam Malkin besorgen" sagte Ginny bestimmend.

„Aber Ginny du hast doch kein Geld dafür." sagte Ron.

„Stimmt, aber ich hab von Hermine ein Geschenk Gutschein zum Geburtstag bekommen." Ron machte einen neidischen Blick. Harry wollte Ron helfen, doch er wusste, dass er zu stolz sein würde, wenn er ihm ein Festumhang kaufen würde. Doch er hatte eine Idee.

„Mensch Ron! Hier das hab ich ja total vergessen. Warum erinnerst du mich denn nicht!" sagte Harry in einen vorwurfsvollen Ton und drückte Ron einige Galeonen in die Hand. Ron machte einen verwirrten Eindruck.

„Weißt du nicht mehr? Wir hatten doch gewettet. Ich dass Bulgarien gewinnt und du hast auf Irland gewettet." Das war an sich schon wahr. Beide hatten tatsächlich gewettet. Jedoch ohne Wetteinsatz, diesen hatte Harry soeben erfunden und hoffte nun auf Rons schlechtes Gedächtnis.

„Wenn Bulgarien gewonnen hätte, hätte ich deine Canon Autogrammkarten bekommen." Ron versuchte sich erinnern und erinnerte sich, dass sie gewettet hatten, jedoch war ihm der Wetteinsatz nicht eingefallen, so beschloss er, dass es wohl wahr sein musste.

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Muss ich wohl wegen der ganzen Aufregung total vergessen haben."

Nachdem sie alles hatten gingen sie noch zu Florean Fortescue ein Eis essen.

Am 1. September ging es hektischer als sonst zu. Harry und Ron fielen immer wieder Dinge ein die sie vergessen hatten einzupacken. Kurz nach 9 Uhr konnten sie schließlich losfahren.

Auf dem Bahnsteig 9¾ , trafen sie schließlich die anderen Weasleys wieder.

* * *

So das wars mal wieder. Ne kleine Review wäre echt nett! 

Ich bedanke mich noch mal bei meiner Freundin und Beta-Leserin, vielen Dank!

Im nächsten Kapitel geht es um den Weinachtsball und das Trimagische Tunier. Werde diesmal aber nicht so schnell posten können, aber ich versuch es zum nächsten Wochenende...


	4. Chapter 4

So hier ist Teil 4. Nochmals ein dankeschön an alle reviewer. Eure netten reviews machen mir immer wieder Mut weiterzuschreiben

* * *

Nachdem sie sich schließlich verabschiedet hatten gingen alle in den Zug. Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny suchten sich ein Abteil. Die Fahrt verlief ruhig. Harry spendierte eine Runde Süßigkeiten vom Wagen. Als es dunkel wurde zogen sie sich ihre Umhänge über. In Hogsmeade angekommen stiegen die vier Freunde in eine Kutsche. Die Große Halle war mal wieder von tausenden Kerzen erleuchtet und die Decke zeigte eine Sternklare Nacht. Das neue Jahr konnte also beginnen.

Doch natürlich können Harry Potter und seine Freunde nicht ein ruhiges Jahr verbringen, natürlich musste jemand auf die Idee gekommen sein, das Trimagische Turnier zu starten, natürlich musste jemand Harrys Namen in den Pokal werfen, natürlich musste Harry als Champion ausgewählt werden und natürlich musste Ron denken, dass Harry den ganzen Ruhm für sich haben wollte und musste sich wie dickköpfiger Troll benehmen.

Harry und Ron konnten ihre Freundschaft nach der ersten Aufgabe (einen ausgewachsenen Drachen ein Ei wegnehmen) wieder einrenken.

Harry und Ron gingen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall hatten ihnen grade erörtert, dass Weihnachten ein Ball stattfinden würde, und dass es Harrys Pflicht als Champion sei den Eröffnungstanz mit einer Partnerin zu tanzen.

„Hast du schon ne Ahnung, wen du fragen willst?" fragte Ron. Harry wurde still, er wusste ganz genau wen er fragen wollte. Ginny Weasley. Im Sommer, den sie bei sich und Hermine verbrachte, bemerkte er sie zum erstenmal richtig. Erst dachte er, er wäre nur n Bisschen verknallt, und dass das Gefühl eh wieder verschwinden würde. Doch das Gefühl wurde nicht kleiner, sondern nahm mittlerweile die Ausmaße eines Ausgewachsenen Bergtrolls an. Und immer wenn er sie sah oder an sie dachte bekam er ein verträumten Blick und schwelgte in Vorstellungen, wie es wäre mit ihr zusammen zu sein.

„Harry?...Harry?" Harry blinzelte und erwachte aus 'Ginny-Land'. Er wurde sich wieder bewusst, dass er wieder an Ginny dachte und lief rot an.

„Wen willst denn jetzt fragen?"

„Ähm keine Ahnung..."log Harry.

„Hör zu, du wirst sicher keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Du bist ein Champion. Du hast gerade einen Ungarischen Hornschwanz geschlagen. Ich wette, sie stehen Schlange, um mit dir zu diesem Ball zu gehen."

„Mag sein" sagte Harry, er wolle aber nicht eine andere. Er wollte sie, dachte er sich und verschwand wieder in 'Ginny-Land'.

Harry hatte nicht nur Angst davor, was Ginny sagen würde, wenn er sie fragen würde, sondern auch was ihre noch drei anwesenden Brüder in Hogwarts mit ihm anstellen würden. Die Tage vergingen und Harry wurde von nem Haufen Mädchen gefragt, ob er mit ihnen zum Ball gehen würden. Harry wurde es allmählich zu Bunt.

Es war Abend und Harry und Ron saßen mittlerweile allein im Gemeinschaftsraum als plötzlich das Porträt zur Seite schwang und Fred und George rein kamen. „Wo wart ihr?" fragte Ron. „Eine Eule verschicken..." antworte Fred (oder George) „An Wen?" fragte Ron weiter. „Tut mir leid Bruderherz. Aber das geht dich nichts an." sagte diesmal George (oder doch Fred?). Beide wandten sich nun ab und wollten zu den Schlafräumen. „Ähm Fred, George!" sagte nun Harry.

Beide drehten sich wieder um. „Kann ich euch und Ron was fragen?" „Klar!" antwortete Fred (oder George, jaja der Witz wird alt... ;-) ) knapp und setzte sich. Nachdem sich dann auch George sich hingesetzt hatte: „Nun ich wollte euch fragen...nun ja...ob ihr was dagegen hättet, wenn ich eure Schwester zum Weihnachtsball einlade!"

Die drei Brüder schauten sich an. Ron wollte die gerade erst wieder eingerenkte Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen und sagte deswegen:

„Öhm meinetwegen..."

„Von uns auch kannst du sie fragen..." fing einer der Zwillinge an

„...aber..."setzte der andere fort

„Solltest du sie in irgendeiner Form weh tun, dann garantieren wir dir! Dann wird der Ungarischer Hornschwanz dir wie ein Kanarienvogel vorkommen." Mit diesen Satz standen die beiden auf und gingen Schlafen.

„Danke Ron..."

„Nichts zu danken, aber warum überhaupt Ginny? Du könntest **jede** haben" wollte Ron jetzt wissen.

„Nun ja. Als ihr den Sommer bei uns wart...Irgendwie hab ich sie diesmal besser kennengelernt. Irgendwie hat sie die Scheu vor mir verloren und ich konnte sie besser kennenlernen und na ja ich finde, dass sie doch eigentlich ganz süß ist..." Harrys Gesichtsfarbe hat mittlerweile die Farbe von Rons Haaren angenommen. „Na gut, aber wen du meiner kleinen Schwester..."

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag, Harry versuchte den ganzen Tag Ginny allein zu erwischen, doch sie war den ganzen Tag unterwegs und mit Freundinnen unterwegs. Als Harry grade vom Abendessen wieder kam stand Ginny mit einem blonden Mädchen grade im Gang. Harry entschied, dass das wohl der beste Zeitpunkt wäre, da sie sonst noch mit mindesten 2 anderen rum stehen würde. Er packte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass er ein Gryffindor war und ging zu den beiden Mädchen.

„Hallo Ginny" sagte Harry als er zu den beiden kam. „Oh...Hallo Harry!" sagte Ginny.

„Kann ich mal mit dir sprechen?...allein?"

„WAS!... Ähm, ok...klar...ähm wir sehen uns morgen Luna!" verabschiedete sich Ginny von dem blonden Mädchen. Harry führte sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Harry schloss die Tür und wandte sich nun zu Ginny, die es wohl sehr peinlich fand mit ihm alleine in einem Raum zu sein, denn ihr Gesicht hatte nun einen roten Ton angenommen.

„Ginny?" fing Harry an.

Ginny starrte ihn nun mit großen Augen an. Harry konnten den Blick nicht standhalten und fand dass seine Schuhe auf einmal sehr interessant waren.

„Ähm nun ja eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen... ob du Lust hättest ...mit mir zum ...Ball zu gehen?"stotterte Harry.

„WAAS!" schrie Ginny und als sie bemerkte dass sie schrie die Hand gegen den Mund presste.

„Ähm...Ja natürlich hätte ich Lust mit dir zum Ball zu gehen." sagte sie und fand auch ihre Schuhe auf einmal sehr interessant. Harry hingegen schaute ihr glücklich ins Gesicht:

„Echt? Cool, Danke Ginny." sagte Harry und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte. Ginny hingegen blieb im Klassenzimmer und eine Träne quoll aus ihren Augen hervor. Ein großes Grinsen legte sich über ihren Gesicht und sie wischte sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen.

Die nächste Woche, war die beste für Harry seit langem. Seine Beziehung zu Ginny änderte sich zwar nicht stark. Auch wenn sie jetzt öfters miteinander redeten, liefen beide immer noch rot an, wenn sie miteinander redeten. Es sprach sich schnell herum, dass Harry Potter nun mit Ginny Weasley zum Ball gehen würde. Nur Ron hatte immer noch keine Begleiterin. Er hatte verzweifelt versucht Hermine zu fragen, doch diese hatte schon ne Verabredung.

„Ahhhh, was mach ich jetzt?" jammerte Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wen hast du denn schon alles gefragt?" versuchte Harry zu helfen.

„Fast jeden: Lavender, Parvarti, Mandy Brocklehurst und sogar Hannah Abbott."

„Echt mit wen geht die denn?"

„Neville..."

„Also, vielleicht könnt ich dir jemanden vorstellen!" sagte Ginny die sich nun zu den beiden setzte.

„Echt wen?" fragte Ron nun sofort nach.

„Eine aus meinem Jahrgang, eine Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood. Sie ist richtig nett und würde gerne zum Ball gehen. Kann ja aber nicht, weil sie ja eben noch eine Drittklässlerin ist."

„Aha, okay! Würdest du sie fragen? Danke Ginny." So kam es dass Ron mit der ihm noch unbekannten Luna Lovegood zum Ball ging.

Die Tage vergingen und es wurde Weihnachten. Und somit war es der Abend an dem der Ball statt fand. Ron zog seinen neuen Festumhang an, den er von dem Geld gekauft hatte, welches er aus der Wette mit Harry gewonnen hatte.

Harry wollte sich im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Ginny treffen. Er wartete grade Fünf Minuten als Ginny von den Mädchenschlafräumen kam. Harry blickte hoch und sein Mund klappte auf. Sie trug ein blaues Kleid der herrlich zu Harrys Umhang passte. Sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und Harry fand, dass er noch nie ein schönere Person gesehen hatte.

„Ähm du siehst gut aus!" sagte Harry.

„Danke, du aber auch." erwiderte Ginny. „Luna wartet unten vor der großen Halle auf dich." sagte sie nun zu Ron.

„Gut, ähm wo ist Hermine?"

„Sie ist schon gegangen..." Also gingen die drei runter und warteten vor der Großen Halle. Ginny zog Harry an der Hand hinter sich her und suchte Luna. Luna stand in der nähe einer Treppe. „Luna, wir sind hier..." Die drei gingen nun zu ihr. „Luna, das ist Ron, mein blöder Bruder. Ron das ist Luna."

„Hallo" sagte Ron kurz. „Hallo" antwortete Luna verträumt...

Das Fest begann. Harry staunte nicht schlecht als Hermine mit Viktor Krum einlief. Nachdem Essen Harry mussten und Ginny den Eröffnungstanz tanzen. Harry hatte sogar heimlich geübt und konnte dadurch führen. Ginny schaute ihn ganze Zeit glücklich an. Die Tanzfläche war mittlerweile voll, und als die Schicksalsschwestern eine schnellere Nummer aufs Parkett legten sagte Harry: „Ginny! Sollen wir mal raus gehen? bisschen Frische Luft schnappen?"

„Okay" beide gingen raus. „Ui ganz schön kalt hier! Und ich hab meinen Mantel noch in meinem Schlafsaal." sagte Ginny. „Accio Ginnys Mantel" sagte Harry und eine Minute später flog ein Mantel auf beide zu und Harry fing ihn. Er öffnete ihn so, dass Ginny rein schlüpfen konnte

„Danke Harry! Du bist der Beste!" Beide gingen still runter zum See. Harry hielt Ginnys Hand, was Ginny mal wieder rot anlaufen lies.

„Du Ginny?"

„Ja?"

„Ich...ich mag dich...sehr." stotterte Harry. „Nun ja ich finde du bist die süßeste Person, die ich kenne...und die schönste...und na ja...ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meine Freundin sein willst."

Ginnys Augen fingen wieder an zu Tränen. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Harry ängstlich

„Nein...nein, du hast genau das richtige gesagt..."sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen „...nur ich träume davon schon so lange...und endlich fragst du mich. Mein Traum ist in Erfüllung gegangen..."

„Heißt das, dass du mit mir gehen willst?"

„Ja, um Gottes willen, Ja"

Harry zog eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht und sein Kopf näherte sich ihrem. Er schloss die Augen und seine Lippen legte sich auf ihre. Es war sein erster Kuss. Er wunderte sich erst dass es so nass war, doch nach wenigen Sekunden fand er gefallen daran.

Ginny legte ihre Arme um Harry und verfiel regelrecht in den Kuss. Sie spürte, wie seine Zunge um Einlass bettelte. Sie lies ihn gewähren und ihre Zungen erforschten sich gegenseitig. Nach einer langen Zeit lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Ginny schaute Harry glücklich an. „Darf ich um einen Tanz bitten?" fragte Harry glücklich. „Darfst du..." antwortete Ginny und zog Harry Richtung Schloss. Aber als beide in die Eingangshalle kamen... Hermine und Ron hatten eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung. Hermine lief die große Treppe hoch während Ron sauer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief.

„Was war denn nun schon wieder los?" fragte Harry.

„Ich glaub Ron ist Eifersüchtig..." antwortete Ginny.

„Was warum das denn?"

„Hast du denn Rons Gesicht nicht gesehen als er herausfand, dass Krum ihre Verabredung ist?"

„Warum sollte ihn das stören? Er hatte doch eine nette Verabredung..." sagte Harry und deutete auf Luna, die etwas verloren in der großen Halle stand.

„Du bist echt süß, wenn du so naiv bist. Aber ich geh mal zu Luna, Ron hat sie bestimmt total vergessen..."

„Okay ich hol uns was zum trinken," sagte Harry.

Ginny ging schließlich zu Luna und Harry ging zu einem langen Tisch wo Getränke bereit standen. Dort traf er auch Neville, der mit gesenktem Kopf sich grade ein Kürbissaft einschenkte.

„Hi Neville!" sagte Harry.

„Oh hallo Harry."

„Alles in Ordnung?"

„Jaja, alles okay" sagte Neville, aber Harry glaubte ihm nicht.

„Ich merk doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Ja, stimmt schon, aber Hannah tanzt lieber mit jemand anderen, weil ich ihr immer auf die Füße getreten bin." sagte Neville bedrückt

„Oh ach so" sagte Harry und hatte eine Idee, die das Luna-Problem lösen könnte. „Hier helf mir mal" sagte Harry und stopfte ein Glas Kürbissaft in Nevilles freie Hand. „Ich soll was zum trinken holen, aber sag mir mal wie ich drei Gläser halten soll" lachte Harry.

Harry lies kurz den Blick durch die große Halle schweifen und sah, dass Ginny und Luna sich an ein Tisch gesetzt hatten. Harry ging direkt auf den Tisch zu, Neville folgte ihm stumm.

Am Tisch überreichte er Ginny das Getränk und Neville gab Luna den Kürbissaft. Nachdem die beiden sich hingesetzt hatten stellte Ginny Neville und Luna vor.

„Also das ist Neville, er ist in Harrys Jahrgang in Gryffindor." sagte sie zu Luna

„Und das ist Luna, 3. Jahr Ravenclaw." sagte Harry. Nevile und Luna nickten sich gegenseitig an.

Harry nahm seinen letzten Schluck aus dem Glas und nahm Ginny bei der Hand.

„Wir wollten doch tanzen!" sagte Harry und zog Ginny auf die Tanzfläche. Es wurde gerade ein ruhiger Song gespielt und Harry führte Ginny.

„Sag mal was hatte das eben mit Neville eigentlich zu bedeuten?" fragte Ginny amüsiert.

„Also wie es aussieht hat wohl dein lieber Bruder Luna total vergessen, und Neville hat mit erzählt, dass Hannah es ihm irgendwie über genommen hat, dass er ihr ein paar mal auf die Füsse getreten ist. Und damit die beiden den restlichen Abend nicht allein verbringen müssen, dachte ich mir..."

„Oh Harry, du bist ja so süß...das war richtig nett von dir" sagte Ginny und Küsste Harry. Harry lächelte sie daraufhin an und küsste sie daraufhin zurück. Es wurde still um sie herum, es gab nur noch sie zwei. Nach dem Kuss schauten sich die beiden verliebt an. Als sie weiter tanzen wollten merkten sie, dass die Musik aufgehört hatte zu spielen. Sie schauten sich nun verwirrt um und merkten, dass alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet waren. Einige Mädchen schauten eifersüchtig zu Ginny, Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry zu und Professor McGonagall schauten die beiden gerührt an. Nach zehn Sekunden fingen einige an zu pfeifen und ein lautes gebrabbel fing an. Ginny fing an zu kichern und deutete Harry zu den beiden Zwillingen. Fred und George starrten mit offenen Mündern die beiden an.

„Ich glaube wir ham etwas geschafft was uns zuvor noch niemanden gelungen ist." sagte Ginny lachend zu Harry, „Gred und Forge, sprachlos..." Harry stimmte ihr lachen mit ein. Die Musik fing wieder an zu spielen und Harry und Ginny tanzten weiter.

Der nächste Morgen begann sehr verschlafen. Die meisten nutzten die Ferien um mal lange ausschlafen zu können und nach dem langen Abend sowieso. Harry war früh aufgestanden, er konnte nicht weiter schlafen, denn die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch wirbelten so wild umher wie noch nie. Nachdem er sich gewaschen und angezogen hatte sah er sich nochmal schnell im Schlaffsaal um. Alle anderen Jungs schliefen noch seelenruhig. Harry kramte in seinem Nachttisch rum und zog eine altes Stück Pergament raus.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" sagte Harry leise und auf dem Pergament erschien eine Karte. 'Ein Glück hat Sirius mir diese Karte zur Einschulung geschenkt' dachte Harry sich. Es war die Karte der Rumtreiber. Sirius hatte ihm alles darüber erklärt, es gab insgesamt vier Karten. Für jeden Rumtreiber eine. Wurmschwanz hatte seine im seinen sechsten Jahr verloren und lag jetzt wahrscheinlich bei Filch rum. (A/N: Ja wir wissen ja wer die Karte in Wirklichkeit hat ;-)...)

Harry suchte schnell die Karte ab und sah, dass Ginny grade im Bad war. Er machte das Pergament schnell wieder leer (Unheil angerichtet!), verstaute die Karte wieder sorgsam und lief schnell die Treppe runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nach Fünf Minuten kam dann auch schon Ginny von den Mädchenschlafsälen runter. Sie begrüßte Harry stürmisch und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss. „Guten Morgen" sagte sie freudig.

Danach gingen sie runter in die große Halle. Die kleinen Tische wurden wieder durch die vier großen Haustische ersetzt. Die Tische waren nur spärlich besetzt. Am Gryffindortisch saßen nur vereinzelt einige Schüler. Harry und Ginny erkannten sofort einen bekannten braun Haarigen Lockenkopf und setzen sich sofort gegenüber von Hermine. Hermine sah sehr mitgenommen aus.

„Guten Morgen!" sagten Harry und Ginny gleichzeitig.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden" sagte Hermine leise. „Ihr seid jetzt zusammen?" fragte Hermine

„Ja, sind wir" sagte Ginny.

„Ach so, ich dachte schon Parvarti und Lavender erzählen nur wieder Mist. Ich freu mich für euch beiden."

„Danke!" sagte Harry „Aber was war das denn gestern mit dir Ron?"

Hermines Blick versteinerte sich.

„Er hat sich wie ein Idiot benommen."

„Erzähl mir was neues..." sagte Ginny und dir drei fingen an zu lachen.

„Aber was hat er genau gesagt?" fragte Harry weiter, ihm lag viel daran, dass Hermine es wieder besser ging, denn immerhin war sie sein ganzes Leben schon seine beste Freundin.

„Na Ja, er meinte ich würde mich mit den Feind verbrüdern und dich verraten. Aber ich hab Viktor nie über dich geredet und ich hab ihn auch nicht bei dem Ei-Rätsel geholfen..."sagte Hermine schnell.

„Hermine, keine Sorge ich Vertraue dir, Ron war einfach nur eifersüchtig..."sagte Harry ruhig.

„Eifersüchtig, warum dass denn? Auf wen? Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" fragte Ginny. Doch nun machte Hermine einen noch verwirrtteren Eindruck.

In den Moment kam Ron an den Tisch.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine, ich hätte es nicht sagen dürfen..." sagte Ron mit einer schuldigen Miene.

Hermine war erst ein wenig überrascht doch fing dann an zu lächeln. „Ist schon gut Ron, ich weiß ja, dass du dir nur um Harry sorgen gemacht hast." Ron freute sich und setzte sich neben Hermine und stopfte sich sofort ein gebuttertes Toast in den Mund.

Harry zweifelte grad stark an den Intellekt seiner besten Freundin. Wie konnte es sein, dass die wahrscheinlich schlauste Hexe in Hogwarts solche hinweise nicht bemerkte. Er schaute nun zu Ginny auch die machte einen Eindruck als ob sie an Hermine zweifelte. Ginny schaute nun Harry in die Augen, fing an zu lächeln. Harry zuckte die Schultern und fing auch an zu lächeln. Er neigte seinen Kopf nun zu Ginny küsste sie auf die Lippen.

Doch sie wurden durch ein lautes Klong und durch ein husten unterbrochen. Ron hatte sein Becher mit Kürbissaft umfallen lassen und hatte sich wohl beim Anblick von Harry und Ginny verschluckt.

„Was macht ihr da?" fragte er völlig entgeistert.

„Das mein Bruderherz, war ein Kuss..." sagte Ginny trocken.

„Ich weiß, dass das ein Kuss war. Aber warum küsst IHR euch?" sagte Ron völlig geschockt und wedelte mit den Armen.

„Du scheinst wohl nicht auf den laufenden zu sein," sagte Hermine „die beiden sind seit gestern zusammen."

„Aber, aber...Wir haben dir erlaubt mit ihr zum Ball zu gehen, von zusammenkommen hast du nichts gesagt"

„Wie 'erlaubt'?" fragte Ginny nun.

„Harry hat Fred, George und mich gefragt ob wir was dagegen hätten, dass er dich zum Ball einladet..."

„Das hast du gemacht?" fragte Ginny nun an Harry gewandt „Du bist ja so süß" sagte Ginny weiter und küsste Harry.

„Na ja, war eigentlich mehr der Selbsterhaltungstrieb, der mich dazu gebracht hatte..." Ginny und Hermine fingen daraufhin an zu lachen.

Die folgenden Wochen vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. Mitte Januar wurde ein neues Hogsmeade Wochenende angekündigt. Harry hatte es grade am Aushang im Gemeinschaftsraum gelesen und hat sich sofort runter in die große Halle auf gemacht. Er hoffte dort Ginny zu finden. Sie saß mit Hermine am Gryffindortisch und aß grade zu Abend.

„Hey Ginny, hast du Lust mit mir Samstag nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?" fragte Harry und setzte sich neben seine Freundin.

„Klar, warum nicht."

Harry bemerkte auf einmal einen stechenden Blick auf sich gerichtet. Er sah, dass seine beste Freundin ihn mal wieder sauer anschaute.

„Was hab ich nun schon wieder gemacht?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Hast du schon das Rätsel gelöst?" fragte Hermine.

„Ähm klar, ich habs fast. War ein bisschen komplizierter als ich gedacht habe, aber..." log Harry, zwar hatte Cedric ihm ein Tip gegeben, doch er wusste nicht was es helfen sollte, das Ei in einem Bad auf zu machen..

„Harry ich bitte dich, das thema hatten wir schon mal. Du kannst mich nicht belügen, dafür kenn ich dich schon zu lange!" Ginny war erstaunt über Hermine und hoffte Harry auch mal so gut zu kennen.

„Harry du hast nicht mal mehr zwei Monate Zeit! Und was ist wenn du einen Zauber dafür lernen muss?"

„Ja ja ich verspreche dir, sobald ich aus Hogsmeade zurück bin, werde ich mich darum kümmern."

„Gut!" sagte Hermine, stand auf und verließ die große Halle.

Ginny nahm nun Harrys Hand und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Du versuch es doch wirklich das Rätsel zu lösen?" Ihre stimme klang besorgt.

„Ja tu ich." sagte Harry schuldbewusst.

„Ich könnte es nämlich nicht ertragen wenn du unvorbereitet wärst. Das wird bestimmt nicht ungefährlich."

„Keine Sorge. Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich mach das unmögliche möglich" sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Angeber!" sagte Ginny und küsste Harry.

Der Samstag in Hogsmeade war schön. Harry und Ginny gingen zum Honigtopf und deckten sich mit Süßigkeiten ein. Ginny protestierte als Harry ihre Sachen bezahlte.

„Harry du musst mir nicht meine Sachen bezahlen, ich hab genug Taschengeld gespart."

„Ich will aber deine Sachen bezahlen. Ist ein Geschenk!"

„Ein Geschenk wofür?"

„Dafür dass du es mir erlaubst deine Zeit mit dir zu verbringen." Ginny rollte mit ihren Augen.

„Harry?"

„Ja?"

„Das war einer der schlechtesten Sprüche die ich je gehört habe!" Harry schien verdutzt

„Aber Sirius meinte, das kommt bei Frauen immer gut an..."

„Ja Sirius ist auch n Macho!" lachte Ginny.

Am späten Nachmittag gingen die beiden Hand in Hand wieder zurück zum Schloss.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wollte Harry sich in ein Sessel setzen, doch Ginny hielt ihn zurück.

„Was denn?" fragte Harry.

„Du hast doch Hermine versprochen, dich um das Rätsel zu kümmern, sobald wir zurück sind." Harry lies die Schulter hängen.

„Ja ja schon gut, schon gut. Du bist echt schlimmer als Hermine!" sagte Harry.

Ginny gab ihn nur einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle. Daraufhin ging Harry in sein Schlafsaal und holte das goldenen Ei. Er packte noch eine Tasche mit Badesachen und ging zum Vertrauensschülerbad.

Am nächsten Tag saßen Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry hatten den dreien grade erzählt was die Aufgabe war.

„Wie sollen das gehen? Wie soll man unter Wasser Atmen?" fragte Ron.

„Mit Zauberei Ron" sagte Ginny mal wieder trocken. Harry fand es amüsant wie Ginny Ron immer wieder ärgerte

„Das weiß ich selbst Ginny! Aber mit welchen Zauber? Hermine du kennst doch bestimmt einen?" sagte Ron und richtete den Blick zu Hermine.

Hermine schien nach zu denken.

„...Ähm, keine Ahnung..." sagte Hermine.

„Wie keine Ahnung?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wir sollten mal in der Bibliothek nach sehen."

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten die vier in der Bibliothek nach einen Zauber zu suchen, den Harry es ermöglicht eine längere Zeit unter Wasser bleiben zu können. Doch brauchbares fanden sie nicht.

Zwei Wochen vor der zweiten Aufgabe war die Stimmung am Tiefpunkt. Die vier kamen grad von der Bibliothek wieder und wollten sich im Gemeinschaftsraum hinsetzen. Doch alle Sitzgruppen waren schon besetzt. Nur am Ende des Raumes waren noch einige Sessel frei. Der einzige der in dieser Sitzgruppe saß war Neville, der in einer Zeitschrift las. Also ließen sich die vier in die freien Sessel plumpsen.

Neville schaute von seiner Zeitschrift hoch (Der Klitterer).

„Was ist mit euch los?" fragte Neville. Denn sonst waren die vier immer gut gelaunt.

„Ach wir haben nur die letzte Woche damit verbracht den Staub von sämtlichen Büchern in der Bibliothek einzuatmen." sagte Ron sarkastisch.

„Warum das denn?"

„Weil das High macht..." sagte Ron und fing sich sofort zwei Schläge von Hermine und Ron ein.

„Nein wir haben nur was gesucht!" sagte Ginny.

„Harry soll für die nächste Aufgabe längere Zeit unter Wasser verbringen. Wir haben nach einem Zauber gesucht, damit er das schafft." erklärte Hermine ihm.

„Ich kenne zwar kein Zauber der das schaffen könnte, aber es gibt da ein Kraut...hab ein Buch darüber oben im Schlafsaal...was ist?" Alle vier schauten ihn nun mit offenen Mündern an.

„Das heißt du weißt wie ich längere Zeit unter Wasser bleiben kann?" fragte Harry enthusiastisch.

„Klar Moment, ich hole das Buch." sagte Neville schnell und lief die Treppen hoch. Er kam eine Minute später mit einem Buch wieder.

„Hier steht es: _Dianthuskraut ermöglicht es den Konsumenten eine Stunde unterwasser atmen zu können. Nach Verzehr des Dianthuskrautes bilden sich Kiemen und Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern und an den Füßen. Dianthuskraut wächst in 10 Metern tiefe im südlichen Mittelmeerraum. Es ist selten, kann jedoch problemlos in jeder größeren Apotheke erworben werden." _las Neville vor.

„Du bist mein Lebensretter!" schrie Harry und schüttelte begeistert Nevilles Hand.

„Und wie willst du das Kraut bekommen? Nach Hogsmeade kommst du vor der nächsten Aufgabe nicht mehr."

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein..." lachte Harry. Er würde wohl den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel wieder benutzen müssen.

Später am Abend saß Harry in seinem Himmelbett und hatte einen goldenen Spiegel in Taschenbuchgröße in der Hand. Er hatte einen Lautlos-Zauber über seine zugezogenes Himmelbett gelegt.

„Sirius Black!" sagte Harry laut und deutlich.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Wartens erschien Sirius. Er hatte wohl gerade geschlafen, denn sein Oberkörper war frei.

„Hi Harry! Warum rufst du mich um diese Zeit an?"

„Ich hab das Rätsel gelöst, du musst mir Dianthuskraut schicken!"

„Dianthuskraut? Okay, ich besorge dir was, gute Nacht!" Harry bekam das Gefühl, also ob Sirius ihn abwimmeln wollte.

„Sag mal Sirius willst du mich los werden?"

„Los, werden? Dich? Ja, ähhhh, ich mein nein!"

„Was ist denn los mit dir?" sagte Harry

„Ähm gar nichts!" sagte Sirius schnell. Harry sah jedoch wie sich zwei Arme um Sirius Oberkörper schlangen, was Sirius dazu veranlasste rot zu werden.

„Wessen Arme sind das?" fragte Harry belustigt. Doch die Frage beantwortete sich von selbst als Tonks Kopf hinter Sirius Schulter erschien.

„Hallo Harry!" sagte diese.

„Hi Tonks!" sagte Harry und grinste über beide Backen.

„Ich hab meine Abschlussprüfung bestanden! Und wir feiern grade ein bsichen." sagte diese Freudig.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sagte Harry

„Na ja nimm es uns nicht übel aber wir haben grade zu tun" sagte Tonks und zog Sirius weg, dass er den Spiegel verlor und der nun auf den Boden lag. Harry sah noch wie ein kariertes Kleidungsstück auf den Spiegel flog und dieser dadurch nun schwarz wurde. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass es Sirius Boxershort gewesen sein musste. Eigentlich wollte er das gar nicht so genau wissen und legte den Spiegel weg. Er konnte, es kaum erwarten, die Geschichte den anderen zu erzählen.

Am Tag der zweiten Aufgabe verschlief Harry.

„MENSCH HARRY! Ich dachte du wärst schon weg!" schrie Ron.

„Häh? Was?" sagte Harry verwirrt.

„Alter schau mal auf die Uhr, die Aufgabe beginnt in einer drei viertel Stunde. Ich dachte Du, Ginny, Und Hermine wären schon weg, ich kann die nämlich nicht finden..."

„Scheiße!" rief Harry. Er zog schnell seinen Turnierumhang an und öffnete ein Paket was er von Sirius bekommen hat. Zum Vorschein kamen grüne Blätter, diese nahm Harry und stopfte sie in seine Umhangtasche. Er ergriff schnell seinen Zauberstab und lief aus dem Schlafsaal raus

* * *

So das war Teil 4. Ich hoffe ihr schreibt wieder n paar Reviews. Ich freu mich immer darüber. 

Der nächste Teil wird wohl etwas längere Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Hab grad viel zu tun wegen meiner Ausbildung...Ich werde aber versuchen so schnelll wie möglich was runter zu schreiben, meiner Betaleserin zukommen zu lassen, und das Chap mal wieder ganz umschreiben ;-) sie was was gemeint ist...


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Leute! Tut mir leid, dass ich diesmal so lange gebraucht habe! Aber ich hatte viel zu tun und konnte nicht viel schreiben. Ich versuche den nächsten Teil schneller zu bringen.

Vielen Dank nochmal für eure netten reviews!

Ach ja Harry Potter gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld oder Naturalien.

* * *

Harry schwamm auf die vier Mädchen vor ihm im Wasser zu. Alle vier waren an Seilen mit dem Grund verbunden. Harry verengte die Augen und sah, dass alle vier bewusstlos waren. 

Es waren Ginny, Hermine und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, welches Harry als Sucherin von Ravenclaw in Erinnerung hatte. Das vierte Mädchen kannte Harry nicht, es hatte silberne Haare und hatte die gleichen Gesichtszüge wie Fleur.

Harry dachte sich, dass es wohl die Schwester von Fleur sein musste.

Er drehte sich nochmal um und sah, dass sich Wassermenschen in der Umgebung befanden. Einige Wassermenschen trugen Speere.

Harry schwamm auf einen zu und gestikulierte ihm zu, dass er seinen Speer ausleihen wolle, doch dieser wies ihn zurück.

Verärgert drehte Harry sich wieder um, und suchte den Grund ab. Nach einer Minute fand er einen scharfen Stein und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ginny. Er Schnitt sie los und hielt sie nun im Arm, doch was war mit Hermine? Sie war seine beste Freundin und von den anderen Champions war keine Spur.

Doch dann kam ein Junge angeschwommen, den Harry als Cedric erkannte. Er hatte eine große Blase um seinen Kopf. Cedric nickte Harry zu und zog ein Messer. Nachdem er Chos Seile durchschnitten hatte schwamm er sofort mit ihr zur Wasseroberfläche.

Als Harry sich wieder zu Hermine umdrehte kam eine merkwürdige Gestalt auf ihn zu. Ein ganz klar männlicher Körper, doch mit dem Kopf eines Hais schwamm auf Hermine zu. Harry dachte erst, dass diese Gestalt Hermine fressen wollte, doch Harry erkannte das Durmstrang Wappen auf der Badehose, dieser Gestalt. Es musste wolle Krum sein. Harry war erleichtert, sicher zu sein, dass seine beste Freundin gerettet ist.

Nachdem Krum Hermine befreit hatte sah Harry sich nochmal um. Wo blieb Fleur? Harry merkte, dass das Atmen immer schwieriger wurde. Das Dianthuskraut war bald verbraucht. So entschied Harry auch das andere Mädchen zu retten.

Er wollte sie grade mit seinem Stein losschneiden, als ihn eine fahle Hand von hinten packte. Harry drehte sich um und blickte in gelbe Augen. Die splittrigen Zähne dieser Gestalt waren vom gleichen gelb wie ihre Augen.

Es waren die Wassermenschen, Sie forderten Harry auf, dass andere Mädchen da zu lassen. Doch das kam für Harry gar nicht in Frage. Er schüttelte sich los und hielt bedrohlich seinen Zauberstab den Wassermenschen entgegen. Sein Blick zeigte, dass er zu allem entschlossen ist und die Wassermenschen traten zurück.

Harry schnitt schnell das kleine Mädchen, packte sie und Ginny und schwamm so schnell wie möglich Richtung Wasseroberfläche.

Das atmen wurde immer schwerer und Harry merkte, dass sich seine Schwimmhäute auflösten und er strampelte nun so schnell er konnte. Das Licht brach sich an der Wasseroberfläche und Harry wusste, dass er es gleich geschafft hatte.

Mit letzter Kraft durchbrach er die Wasseroberfläche.

Harry drehte sich schnell zu Ginny und sah wie sie langsam erwachte.

„GINNY, Ginny! geht's dir gut?" fragte er sofort.

Ginny schlug die Augen auf und schaute sich desorientiert um. Sie blickte zu Harry und fing an zu lächeln.

„Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst!" sagte sie glücklich und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Sie blickte über seine Schulter und erblickte die kleine Schwester von Fleur.

„Du hast sie nicht doch auch noch gerettet?" sagte sie und zeigte auf das Mädchen.

„Ja hab ich. Fleur ist nicht gekommen und ich konnte sie doch nicht da unten lassen..."

Ginny blickte die verständnislos an.

„Harry hast du mal wieder dein Muss-kleine-Mädchen-Komplex raus hängen lassen?"

Harry wurde rot und lächelte verschmitzt: „Nenn es Hobby"

Ginny lachte und küsste ihn noch einmal auf den Mund. Gemeinsam schwammen sie zurück zum Ufer.

* * *

Es war nun Mitte März und es wurde ein neues Hogsmeadewochenende angesetzt. 

Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny saß auf Harrys schoß und spielte mit Hermine Mau-Mau. Ron guckte die beiden komisch an: „Muggel Kartenspiele sind ja so langweilig!"

Hermine schaute ihn böse an:

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Nur weil zur Abwechslung mal nichts explodiert, sich zerstört oder gegenseitig auffrisst, ist es noch lange nicht langweilig!" sagte Hermine und und schaute ihn weiterhin böse an.

„Ach ich bitte dich. Da passiert doch nie was! Magische Spiele sind doch viel interessanter! Nehmen wir zum Beispiel Zauberschach. Wo bleibt denn die Spannung wenn da nichts zerstört wird!"

„Zauberschach ist Barbarisch! Genau wie die Haltung der Zauberwelt gegenüber Hauselfen! Apropos Hauselfen, ich hab eine Idee wie wir alle Elfen hier befreien können..." Harry schickte Ron einen tödlichen Blick, der sagte; wenn ich du wäre, würde ich jetzt abhauen. Denn sonst bist du n toter Mann, denn wenn sie dich nicht zu Tode langweilt, dann töte ich dich, dass sie wegen dir immer wieder auf dieses Thema kommt.

Doch zum Glück wurden sie durch eine schwarze Eule gestört, die auf dem Tisch landete. Harry erkannte sofort, dass es die Eule von Sirius war.

„Hey Apollo! Hast du mir einen Brief gebracht?" fragte er die Eule während er sie streichelte.

Die Eule schuhute zustimmend und hob ihr Bein, wo ein Brief befestigt war. Harry bedankte sich bei Apollo und öffnete den Umschlag.

_Hey Harry!_

_Hab gehört ihr dürft nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade. Und zufälliger Weise hat der gutaussehendste Zauberer Europas dieses Wochenende kein Dienst. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns dort treffen? Ich muss was wichtiges mit dir in meiner Paten-Pflicht besprechen! _

_Danach können wir uns ruhig mit deinen Freunden treffen und ich gebe ein Butterbier im 3-Besen aus._

_Schnuffel_

„Was will Sirius?" fragte Ginny

„Er will sich mit mir in Hogsmeade treffen."

„Echt, warum dass denn?" fragte Hermine, die ihre Elfenexkursion aufgrund von Apollo wieder vergessen hatte.

„Keine Ahnung, er meinte er müsse seine 'Paten-Pflichten' erfüllen" sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern „Danach will er uns allen ein Butterbier ausgeben..."

Am Wochenende gingen die vier nach Hogsmeade. An der Kreuzung in Hogsmeade wartete schon Sirius.

„Hey ihr Rabauken!" sagte er und lächelte die vier an. Hermine und Ginny machten sich gleich auf ihn zu umarmen. Nachdem er alle begrüßt sagte er: „Ich muss mit Harry mal was privates bereden, lass uns doch in ein einhalb Stunden im 3 Besen treffen."

Harry und Ginny küssten sich noch schnell zum Abschied, was Sirius zum Grinsen brachte.

„Was ist?" sagte Harry angriffslustig.

„Nichts, nichts, ich hatte nur ein Dejavu..." sagte Sirius immer noch Grinsend, „Wisst ihr, wenn ich euch beiden so sehe, seht ihr aus wie dein Vater und deine Mutter. Bloß viel Jünger..."

Ginny wurde bei diesem Vergleich rot und ging lächelnd in Richtung Zonkos hinter Hermine und Ron hinter her.

Harry und Sirius gingen in die andere Richtung.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Harry.

„In die Koboldkeule!" sagte Sirius.

„In die was?" fragte Harry und dachte sich verhört zu haben.

„Die Koboldkeule! Ein Pub hier in Hogsmeade..." sagte Sirius und sie bogen in eine kleine Gasse ein.

„Kenn ich gar nicht." sagte Harry weiter und sie gingen in einen kleinen Innenhof.

„Ja, es liegt etwas versteckt und ist nicht so bekannt bei den Hogwartsschülern."

„Und was wollen wir da?" fragte Harry

„Das sag ich dir dann. Hier ist es!" erklärte Sirius und sie standen vor einer Tür wo drüber ein Holzschild aus zwei gekreuzten Holzkeulen hing mit der Aufschrift: Zur Koboldkeule

Sirius machte die Tür auf und lies Harry eintreten.

Das lokal, fand Harry, sah eigentlich ganz ordentlich aus. Ähnlich wie das 3 Besen, nur war hier nicht soviel los wie dort. Hier saßen nur einige Hexen und Zauberer, die an einem Glas Bier nippten.

„Hey Sirius! Mensch ist das lang her wo wir uns gesehen haben!" sagte der Barkeeper. Er hatte kurze graue Haare und ein freundliches Gesicht.

„Was führt die hier her?" fragte der Barkeeper und kam hinter seinem Tresen hervor.

„Tach Alec! Na ich zeig mein Paten Kind den besten Laden Hogsmeades." sagte Sirius und schob Harry vor.

„Mensch, Harry Potter! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." sagte Alec und schüttelte Harry die Hand.

„Was darf ich euch bringen?" fragte Alec weiter.

„Ein Guinness und eine Cola!" sagte Sirius.

„Klar bring ich euch!" sagte Alec und verschwand hinter seinem Tresen.

Harry und Sirius setzten sich indes in die Ecke des Lokals an einem Tisch, welcher an einem Fenster zum Innenhof stand.

Nachdem sich die beiden hingesetzt hatten kam auch schon Alec. „Hier ihr beiden, geht heute mal aufs Haus. Ist immerhin schon 17 Jahre her, wo der letzte Rumtreiber hier war!"

Harry und Sirius bedankten sich. Nachdem Alec wieder verschwunden war fragte Harry:

„Was meinte er damit denn?"

„Das hier war das Stammlokal der Rumtreiber, schau mal hier!" sagte Sirius und zeigte auf die Mitte des Tisches. Dort war etwas eingeritzt, und zwar stand da: 'Die Rumtreiber – Tatze, Moony, Krone, Wurmschwanz.

„Wow...warum wart ihr hier und nicht im 3 Besen?" fragte Harry wissbegierig.

„Da war uns zuviel los. Hier konnten wir in aller Ruhe unsere nächsten Streiche und Gemeinheiten gegen Schniefelus aushecken." sagte Sirius und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Da fiel Harry zum erstenmal auf, dass hier alle im Lokal Muggelgetränke tranken. Am Tresen, saß ein alter Zauberer. Neben seinem Glas stand eine Flasche 'Johnny Walker'.

Die Hexe weiter hinten trank aus einem Glas mit der Aufschrift Kil Kenny, und er selber, trank gerade eine Cola.

„Warum werden hier eigentlich Muggelgetränke ausgeschenkt?" fragte Harry.

„Hab mich schon gefragt, wann du das merken würdest..." holte Sirius aus

„Also der Name dieses Pubs ist ja Koboldkeule und wie du sicherlich während deines Geschichtsunterrichts gelernt hast wurden beim Koboldaufstand 1846 fast die gesamte magische Gertänkeindustrie zum erliegen gebracht. Um Versorgungsengpässe zu vermeiden stellten einige Läden auf Muggelgetränken um. Die Koboldkeule ist der letzte Pub, der daran festhält." sagte Sirius und lachte:

„Na ja aber weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind...ist wegen deiner Freundin."

„Was ist mit Ginny?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Nichts keine Sorge Harry. In deinen letzten Briefen und unseren „Telefonaten" hast du Ginny immer öfter erwähnt und mir scheint es, dass es was ernsteres zwischen euch wird." sagte Sirius.

„Ja...und?" fragte Harry.

„Nun ja Harry, ich war auch mal in deinem alter. Und da ich ja so gutaussehend, intelligent, wortgewandt..."

„Sirius! Komm zum Punkt" sagte Harry gelangweilt. Diese Ausschweifungen von Sirius kannte er zu genüge.

„Okay was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte, wie ernst es zwischen euch beiden ist?" fragte Sirius.

„Wir sind fest zusammen." antwortete Harry knapp.

„Nein das mein ich nicht," sagte Sirius „Ich hab gefragt **wie **ernst es zwischen euch ist?"

„Häh...?" fragte Harry.

„Harry erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht wo du mich wegen des Dianthuskrauts angerufen hast?"

„Klar, wie sollte ich das vergessen? Meine Augen tun immer noch weh..." sagte Harry gespielt verletzt.

„Ha ha sehr witzig...du kannst dir doch sicherlich denken was ich und Tonks da gemacht haben?"

„Ähm ja, kann ich. Das reicht mir aber auch schon, bitte keine Ausführungen. Sag mir endlich was du willst?"

„Harry, da es ja sehr ernst zwischen dir und Ginny scheint, möchte ich dich über gewisse dinge aufklären, bevor ihr ein Fehler macht."

„Du willst WAS!" Schrie Harry flüsternd (A/N: Ihr wisst schon, wenn man schreien möchte, es aber nicht alle hören sollen ;-) )

„Na ja, ich weiß ja, dass du über, wie die Muggel es sagen über die 'Bienen und Blüten' Bescheid weist. Aber wie sieht es aus mit Vehütungszauber? Verhütungstränken? Oder diese komische Muggeltüte?"

Harry wurde rot. Und Sirius erklärte ihn alles darüber was er wusste.

Nach einer Stunde standen die beiden auf und verabschiedeten sich bei Alec und gingen durch Hogsmeade.

Sie trafen die anderen drei schon vor dem 3 Besen. Harry und Ginny küssten sich zur Begrüßung.

Das 3 Besen war gefüllt mit Hogwartsschülern. Harry, Ginny, Ron und Hermine fanden aber noch zum Glück einen freien Tisch und Sirius holte 5 Butterbier.

Der restliche Tag wurde noch sehr lustig und alle drei lachten über die Scherze die Sirius brachte.

Abends im Schloss saßen Harry und Ginny zusammen vor einem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny saß zwischen Harrys Beinen und lehnte isch gegen seinen Oberkörper.

„Was wollte Schnuffel eigentlich von dir?" fragte Ginny und kuschelte ihren Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter.

„Ach nichts...!" sagte Harry und wurde rot. Ginny drehte sich um sah wie Harry rot wurde.

„Wie? Nichts?" fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Nichts, wir haben nur...so weist du, er hat mit den Pub gezeigt wo er, Moony und mein Vater früher immer waren." sagte Harry immer noch rot.

„Dazu hättet ihr doch nicht allein sein müssen. Da war doch noch mehr." sagte Ginny. Eins muss man ihr lassen, dachte Harry, ihr entgeht nichts.

„Och nur wegen dir und mir usw." sagte Harry.

„Wegen dir und mir?" fragte Ginny nach.

„Aber nichts was du wissen müsstest..."

„Wenn ihr über mich geredet habt hab ich ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren!" sagte Ginny bestimmend.

Harry blickte sich um, um zu sehen ob noch andere in Hörweite waren, da dies nicht der Fall war drehte er sich zu Ginny zurück.

„Es ging um. Ähm wie soll ich sagen 'Um Bienen und Blüten' " Harry war es sehr peinlich jetzt darüber mit seiner Freundin zu reden.

„Was? Er hat dich Aufgeklärt?" sagte Ginny und fing an zu kichern.

„Nein nicht direkt. Eher wie man die kleinen Blümchen verhindert."

„Oh, du meinst..."

„Er meinte, bevor wir einen Fehler machen...Ich mein ich möchte eh nicht mit dir schlafen." sagte Harry (A/N: Wie nett...)

„Was? Warum nicht? Du sagst doch immer ich bin für dich die schönste Person..." sagte Ginny verletzt.

„Nein so mein ich das nicht, natürlich will ich mit dir schlafen, nur nicht jetzt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Ich mein wir sind noch so jung und...Aber wenn du unbedingt möchtest..." (A/B Er ist eben doch nur ein Mann ;-) )

Ginny lächelte ihn an:

„Harry, keine Sorge, ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dafür. Ich finde wir sollten eh noch warten..."

Harry lächelte zurück und sagte: „Okay, auf dich warte ich gerne..."

* * *

Am Tage der dritten Aufgabe saßen die vier morgens am Gryffindortisch und frühstückten. Ginny füllte eine Schüssel mit Haferbrei. Sie nahm Harry seinen Teller mit gebratenen Speck, Toast und viel Butter weg und schob Harry die Schüssel Haferbrei vor. 

„Da! Iss!" sagte sie bestimmend.

Harry schaute angewidert auf den Brei und sagte:

„Warum kann nicht nicht meinen Speck essen?"

„Das hat zuviel fett! Du brauchst Energie für heute Abend!" sagte Ginny und steckte sich ein Stück Speck von Harrys Teller in den Mund.

„Hey..." in den Moment kam Professor McGonagall zu den vieren an den Tisch.

„Mr Potter! Kommen sie bitte nach dem Frühstück in die Kammer hinter dem Lehrertisch. Die Familien der Champions sind dort um mit ihnen den Tag zu verbringen."

„Meine Familie? Sie meinen Sirius ist da?"

„Ja zu meinen Leidwesen muss ich sagen, dass er nach so viel ruhigen Jahren zurückgekehrt ist." sagte McGonagall lächelnd. Harry wusste, dass sie damals zur Zeit der Rumtreiber viel ärger mit ihm hatte.

Danach drehte sich McGonagall um und ging wieder zum Lehrertisch.

„Na ja ich will Sirius mal nicht warten lassen! Ich geh dann." sagte Harry schob den Haferbrei weg und stopfte sich während dessen noch schnell ein gebuttertes Toast in den Mund.

„Grüß Sirius von uns!" sagte Hermine und schon war Harry in Richtung Lehrertisch verschwunden.

Harry öffnete die Tür und drin saßen zu Harrys Überraschung nicht nur Sirius, sondern auch Tonks. Die beiden bemerkten gar nicht, dass Harry soeben eingetreten war, denn sie waren gerade in einem langen Kuss vertieft.

Harry räusperte sich übertrieben laut was dazu führte, dass Sirius und Tonks auseinander gingen.

„Oh hey Harry!" sagte Sirius.

„Hi Sirius!" sagte Harry freudig und schlug in Sirius Hand ein. „Hallo Tonks!" begrüßte er nun Tonks und umarmte sie.

„Hallo Harry! Aber das mit den Tonks musst du dir bald abgewöhnen!" sagte sie und lächelte Harry an. Auch Sirius fing dabei an zu lächeln.

„Wie meinst du das? Hat Sirius dich dazu gebracht, dich Nymphadora nennen zu dürfen?"

„Nein aber ich werde nicht mehr lange Tonks heißen!" sagte sie und hielt Harry ihre Hand vors Gesicht. Am Ringfinger blitze ein goldener Ring mit einem großen roten Stein auf ihn.

„Heißt das...?" fragte Harry.

„Richtig, bald sind wir zu dritt!" sagte Sirius freudig und legte den Arm um Tonks.

„Das ist ja großartig!" sagte Harry und umarmte beide.

Danach wurde es ein wenig still. Sirius blickte sich um.

„Mensch ist es toll mal wieder hier zu sein."

„Aber du warst doch in den letzten Jahren immer mal wieder hier!" sagte Harry in Erinnerung an den Stein der Weisen, der Kammer, Peter Petigrew...

„Ja aber es ist mal schön hier zu sein, **bevor** du dich in Lebensgefahr begibst." lachte Sirius.

„Danke für deine Unterstützung." sagte Harry trocken.

Sie verbrachten den Vormittag damit durch das Schloss zu laufen. Sirius konnte praktisch zu jedem Geheimgang eine interessante Geschichte und wie sie den Rumtreibern halfen vor Filch zu flüchten.

Als sie Mittags wieder in die große Halle kamen, waren Hermine, Ron und Ginny schon beim essen.

Nachdem sie sich alle begrüßt hatten zeigte Tonks den beiden Mädchen lächelnd ihren Verlobungsring, was Ginny und Hermine zu kleinen Freudenschreien brachte.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten schob Ginny Harry ein Teller mit gemischten Salat vor.

Harry sah sie fragend an.

„Du brauchst Energie! Alles andere würde dich nur träge machen!" sagte sie wieder bestimmend und biss in ihre Lammkeule.

„Na toll, ich glaube ich sterbe noch vor der Aufgabe an Verhungern, anstatt während der Aufgabe an irgendwelchen von Hagrids Tieren..." murmelte Harry vor sich hin.

„Was hast du gesagt?" sagte Ginny misstrauisch.

„Nichts, nichts..."sagte Harry schnell. Sirius konnte sich nun nicht mehr halten und brach lachend auf den Tisch zusammen.

„Tut mir leid. Aber das erinnert mich einfach zu sehr an deine Eltern..." sagte Sirius „Lily meinte in unseren 7. Jahr, James auch immer vor seinen Quidditch-Spielen als Ernährungsberater zur Seite stehen zu müssen."

* * *

Die Aufgabe war anstrengend. Harry und Cedric standen nun gemeinsam vor dem Trimagischen Pokal. Es sollte ein Hogwartssieg werden. 

„Okay," sagte Harry „auf 3! 1, 2 ,3." Cedric und Harry fassten gleichzeitig den Pokal an. Harry spürte ein leichtes Ziehen um seinen Bauchnabel herum.

Kurze Zeit später schlug er auf den Boden auf. Harry schüttelte sich seinen Kopf stand auf. Als erstes schaute er sich um.

Er stand umgeben von einigen überwucherten Grabsteinen. Er sah wie einen Meter von ihm entfernt etwas auf dem Boden lag. Cedric lag dort und stöhnte leise. Harry beugte sich zu ihm runter und sah, dass Cedric wohl beim Aufprall sich den Kopf an einem Grabstein gestoßen hatte.

„Cedric! Cedric? geht's dir gut?" fragte Harry. Doch Cedric stöhnte nur leicht.

„Warte ich hol Hilfe!" sagte Harry, stand auf und lief in Richtung eines Hauses, welches am Ende des Friedhofs stand. Doch auf einmal spürte er Schmerz in seinen Kopf hochsteigen. Seine Narbe fing an zu schmerzen. Harry brach zusammen und hielt seine Hand gegen die Narbe.

Als der Schmerz nach lies blickte er wieder auf. Er sah wie sich eine kleine Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang sich auf ihn zu bewegte. Diese Gestalt trug etwas kleines vor sich her.

„Fessel ihn!" befahl eine hohe, kalte Stimme.

Die dunkle, kleine Gestalt hob einen Zauberstab. Harry reagierte sofort und zog so schnell er konnte seinen eigenen Zauberstab.

„Stupor!" schrie Harry.

Doch der rote Blitz verfehlte sein Ziel und er wurde vom Fluch der kleinen Gestalt getroffen. Harry wurde nach hinten an ein Grabstein geworfen, verlor sein Zauberstab und sofort erschienen Fesseln und fesselten ihn an den Mannshohen Grabstein.

Harry versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch die Fesseln waren zu straff.

Die Gestalt legte nun das kleine Bündel auf den Boden. Die Person ging nun auf Harry zu und hob die Hand um zu prüfen ob die Fesseln straff genug sind. Harry sah, dass an der rechten Hand ein Finger fehlte. Und Harry wusste sofort wer es war.

„Du kleine, miese, dreckiger Ratte! Warte nur bis ich hier raus bin, dann zeig ich's dir..." Doch Harrys Fluchtriade wurde durch erneuten Schmerz in der Narbe unterbrochen.

Wurmschwanz stopfte ihn sofort einen Knebel in den Mund und Harry konnte nicht mehr reden. Schwer durch die Nase atmend sah er wie Wurmschwanz einen großen Kessel, mit Wasser gefüllt aufstellte und ein Feuer darunter entfachten. Harry sah wie sich etwas zwischen die Grabsteine hindurch schlängelte während Wurmschwanz den Inhalt des Bündels vorsichtig in den Kessel legte.

„Schneller!" rief die kalte Stimme.

Er hörte wie Wurmschwanz etwas murmelte

„_Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern!"_

Die Grabplatte unter Harry öffnete sich und etwas langes erhob sich heraus, und fiel sanft in den Kessel. Das Wasser färbte sich tiefblau.

Wurmschwanz zog aus seinem Mantel einen silbernen Dolch.

„_Fleisch des Dieners, willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben."_

Er streckte sie Hand aus und schlug sich seine rechte Hand ab. Harry sah wie Wurmschwanz vor Schmerz auf den Boden sackte. Er schrie lauter, als Harry je jemals jemanden hatte schreien hören.

„Mach weiter!" befahl die hohe Stimme.

Wurmschwanz stand auf und legte seine abgeschlagene Hand in den Kessel.

„_Blut des Feindes – mit Gewalt genommen – du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen."_

Wurmschwanz hob den silbernen Dolch auf und wischte sein Blut an seinem Mantel ab.

Harry versuchte sich loszureißen, doch er konnte nichts tun. Wurmschwanz stach in sein Arm und Harry spürte wie warmes sein Arm herunter floss.

Mit einem Glas, gefüllt mit Harrys Blut lief Wurmschwanz zum Kessel und schüttete das Blut in den Kessel.

Die Flüssigkeit fing sofort an zu weiß zu leuchten und helle funken sprühten heraus.

Eine Minute lang geschah gar nichts. Doch dann entstieg eine fahle, dürre Gestalt den Kessel.

„Meinen Mantel!" sagte die kalte, hohe Stimme. Wurmschwanz kam sofort und zog den Mantel über die Schultern der Gestalt.

Nun sah die Gestalt Harry an. Harry sah in die Blutroten Augen, das Gesicht ähnelte nur dem eines Menschen. Die Nase war Platt wie die einer Schlange.

Lord Voldemort war zurück.

* * *

So das war der fünfte Teil. Wie wird es weiter gehen? 

Wie hat er euch gefallen? Der nächste Teil ist schon zur hälfte Fertig.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry Leute, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber mein Monitor ist kaputt gegangen und musste auf den Austauschservice warten.

Danke nochmal für euren vielen reviews, die machen ein immer Mut zum weiter machen.

So es geht weiter:

* * *

Harry saß nun auf einem Stuhl im Büro seines Lehrer für Verteidigung geggen die dunklen Künste.

„Voldemort ist also zurück?" fragte Professor Moody.

„Ja, er ist Auferstanden..." sagte Harry. Sein Kopf war völlig benebelt. Vor kurzem hatte er wieder starke Narbenschmerzen.

„Bist du sicher!" fragte Moody weiter.

„Ganz sicher! Er hat die Todesser zu sich gerufen! Ich konnte zum Glück fliehen..."sagte Harry benommen.

„Wie hast du es geschafft zu flüchten?" fragte Moody säuerlich.

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte; er wusste es selber nicht mal, wie er es geschafft hatte.

Flashback

Harry hörte den unverwechselbaren Gesang des Phönixes.

Eine halbe Stunde ist es her, wo Lord Voldemort aus dem Kessel gestiegen war. Er hatte seine Todesser zu sich gerufen und kämpfte nun gegen Harry. Doch während des Kampfes geschah merkwürdiges.

Als Voldemort den Todesfluch gen Harry schickte und Harry ihn versuchte zu entwaffnen, verbanden sich die beiden Strahlen und fing an weder grün noch rot zu leuchten. Der Strahl der jetzt beide Stäbe miteinander verband, leuchtete golden und eine ebenso goldene Kugel erschien.

Harry wusste nicht warum, doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm, diese Kugel in Richtung Voldemorts Zauberstab zurück zu drängen zu müssen.

Als die Kugel Voldemorts Zauberstab berührte löste sich etwas graues aus dem selbigen. Es war dichter, weißer Rauch und formte sich zu einem Mann.

Es war ein alter Mann, eben derjenige den Voldemort als letztes getötet hatte.

Eine weitere Rauchschwade entkam aus dem Zauberstab. Diese formte sich dieses mal zu einer Frau. Es Bertha Jorkins, die Frau die Voldemort benutzt hatte um an geheime Informationen zu kommen.

„Lass bloß nicht los Junge!" hallte ihre Stimme über den Friedhof.

Zwei neue Gestalten bildeten sich. Die eine war ein großer Mann mit zerzausten Haar. Harry wusste sofort, dass dies sein Vater sein müsste. Die andere Gestalt formte sich und eine junge Frau, mit langen Haaren erschien. Es war Lily Potter, Harrys Mutter. Sie schritt auf Harry zu und ihre Stimme hallte von fern her:

„Die Verbindung wird gleich abbrechen! Wir können ihn ein paar Sekunden aufhalten! Lauf schnell zum Portschlüssel, der wird dich zurück nach Hogwarts bringen!"

„Hast du verstanden Harry?" fragte nun Harrys Vater. Harry nickte und versuchte verzweifelt den Zauberstab festzuhalten.

„MACH ES JETZT!" Schrie Harrys Vater. Harry riss den Zauberstab in die Höhe und der Strahl brach. Er sah wie die Gestalten auf Voldemort zugingen und ihn vor Harry abschirmten.

Die Todesser waren sprachlos was eben vorgefallen war und konnten erst nichts tun, als Harry sich umdrehte und Richtung dem Ort lief, wo er eine Stunde zuvor gelandet war.

„Schockt ihn!"

hörte Harry Voldemort schreien und ein Regen aus roten Blitzen schoss auf ihn zu. Mit einem Hechtsprung warf er sich hinter ein Grabstein. Der Grabstein vibrierte unter der Last und an den Seiten splitterten Gesteinssplitter ab und flogen unaufhaltsam durch die Gegend.

Harry wusste, wenn er sich zu lange verstecken würde, würden sie ihn kriegen. Er stand auf und konnte in seinem Augenwinkel sehe, wie zwei Todesser nach ihm griffen. Harry sprang über einen Grabstein und ein Todesser fiel bei dem versuch hin, hinter her zu springen hin. Der zweite war nun noch näher, doch er konnte Harry nicht fassen.

Ein weiterer Regen aus roten Blitzen schoss von hinten auf ihn zu und trafen wieder Grabsteine. Ein Splitter löste sich und schoss in Harrys linkes Bein.

Dieser unerwartete Schmerz, brachte Harry dazu hinzufallen. Er schlug mit der Schulter auf den Boden auf. Der Todesser, der ihn verfolgte griff ihn nun an seinem völlig zerrissenen Wettkampfumhang.

„ICH HAB IHN"

schrie der Todesser. Harry versuchte sich zu lösen, doch gegen einen ausgewachsenen Mann, konnte er nichts ausrichten.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl flog von vorne auf ihn zu.

'Jetzt ist es zu Ende...' dachte Harry sich,

Doch moment mal, der Lichtstrahl kam von vorne?

Der Strahl flog wenige Zentimeter an Harry vorbei und traf den Todesser in die Brust, welcher sofort geschockt hinfiel.

Harry wusste nicht was geschehen war, er blickte in die Richtung, wo der Strahl herkam.

Zwischen zwei Grabsteinen stand ein junger Mann in einen schwarzen Umhang. Es war Cedric.

„SCHNELL HARRY! Komm her!" schrie er Harry zu. Harry lief so schnell sein verletztes Bein es zu lies.

Weitere Flüche flogen an ihm vorbei, doch keiner traf ihn. Harry spürte wie hinter ihm Flüche einschlugen, eigentlich genau da wo sein Rücken ist. Harry drehte kurz seinen Kopf und sah einen blauleuchtenden Schild hinter ihm. Der Schild war über eine Brücke mit dem Zauberstab von Cedric verbunden.

Schließlich kam Harry bei Cedric an. Cedric griff Harrys Arm und zusammen hechteten sie auf den Boden liegenden Trimagischen Pokal.

Gleichzeitig griffen sie ihn und Harry hatte das Gefühl, durch ein unsichtbares Rohr gezogen zu werden.

Flashback Ende

„Potter! Ich hab dich was gefragt! Wie hast du es geschaft vor dem größten aller Zauberer zu fliehen!" fragte Moody.

'Moment mal' dachte Harry sich 'dem größten aller Zauberer?'. Was tat er eigentlich da? Warum hat Moody ihn in sein Büro gebracht? Warum weg von Dumbledore, Sirius und seinen Freunden.

„Warum haben Sie mich hier her gebracht!" fragte Harry.

„Ich musste dich weg von der Menge bringen! Das war zu gefährlich. Du musst wissen, hier in Hogwarts befindet sich ein Todesser!" sagte Moody.

„Ein Todesser? Sie meinen Karkarroff? Er hat meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen."

„Nein das hat er nicht." sagte Moody ruhig

„Ich wars!" sagte er nun lauter! „Ich Barty Crouch Jr." schrie er nun.

Harry dachte sich verhört zu haben: „W...Was?" stotterte Harry.

„Ja, ich bin Barty Crouch Jr. Wen meinst du wäre es möglich gewesen deinen Namen in den Kelch zu werfen? Wen wäre es möglich gewesen Hagrid dazu zu bringen dir die Drachen zu zeigen? Wer hat Neville Longbottom das Buch über das Dianthuskraut gegeben?"

Jetzt viel es Harry wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Wie konnte er es nur nicht bemerkt haben, dachte er sich.

„Sie sind doch bekloppt!" schrie Harry.

„Bekloppt? Bekloppt ist nicht das richtig Wort. Verrückt wäre wohl das richtige Wort. Verrückt genug, dich so lange am leben gelassen zu haben..."

Crouch nahm nun seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen Harry. Er holte grade tief Luft um etwas zu schreien. Als plötzlich:

„Stupor!"

„Stupor!"

Unter einen gewaltigen krachen, zerbarst die Tür hinter Crouch und ein Lichtstrahl traf ihn, der sofort geschockt nach hinten fiel.

Rein gestürmt kamen fünf Peronen: Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Porfessor Flitwick und Professor Snape.

Sirius sprach sofort einen Fesselfluch über Crouch Jr. alias Moody.

„Es ist Crouch! Sirius, das ist Crouch Jr!" schrie Harry aufgeregt.

„Was? Aber wie...?" Sirius kniete sich diesmal runter zu Crouch und tastete ihn ab. Nach einiegen Sekunden griff er in Moodys Mantel und zog einen Flachmann heraus. Er drehte den Verschluss auf und roch kurz dran.

„Was meinst du Albus?" fragte er und hielt den Flachmann Dumbledore entgegen. Dieser roch kurz dran: „Ganz klar! Vielsafttrank." sagte Dumbledore

Auf einmal fiel Dumbledores Blick auf einen riesigen Schrankkoffer mit sieben Schlüssellöchern. Er griff zu den Schlüsseln, die neben den Koffer lagen. Er steckte nach und nach alle sieben Schlüssel rein und öffnete den Deckel.

Im Koffer war eine Art von Grube und drin lag Moody, jedoch der echte. Man konnte genau erkennen, dass ein Bein fehlte sowie das Auge, in dem sich normalerweise das magische Auge hätte befunden.

Sirius sprang sofort in den Koffer und landete neben Moody. Er fühlte den Puls am Hals und blickte hoch: „Er ist am Leben!" rief er nach oben. Er stand wieder auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und sprach: „_Mobilicorpus_"

Der echte Moody fing an zu schweben. Mit einen Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab bewegte sich sein Körper aus dem Koffer hinaus.

„Er sollte am besten in den Krankenflügel" sagte Dumbledore „Filius, wären Sie so nett?" fragte er weiter. Professor Flitwick nickte mit den Kopf und lies Moody vor sich aus dem Raum schweben.

„Er verwandelt sich..." sagte Sirius leise, den Blick auf den falschen Moody gerichtet.

Die Narben in seinem Gesicht verschwanden, die Haut glättete sich. Die grauen Haare nahmen ein viel jugendlicheres Blond an. Aus der Augenhöhle kullerte das magische Auge hinaus und das Holzbein löste sich.

Sirius ging sofort zu ihm und zog Crouchs Ärmel hoch. Das dunkle Mal war klar zu erkennen:

„Harry, ich glaube wir wissen nun wer deinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hat..." sagte Sirius zu Harry gewandt.

„Severus, Minerva, bringen Sie Barty Crouch in den Westturm und treffen Sie Vorkehrungen, das niemand rein noch raus kann." Beide nickten. „Harry, Sirius, kommt bitte in mein Büro."

Harry und Sirius folgten Dumbledore stumm in sein Büro. Die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Alle Schüler waren wohl in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, dachte sich Harry.

Dumbledore umrundete halb seinen Schreibtisch und lies sich nieder. Sirius und Harry setzten sich auf die Stühle die vor dem Tisch standen.

„Harry, ich muss dich bitten, uns zu erzählen was passiert ist, nachdem du und Mr. Diggory den Pokal berührt habt."

Harry nickte und begann zu erzählen. Er fing an wie er für Cedric Hilfe holen wollte, wie Wurmschwanz ihn fesselte (Sirius Hände formten eine Faust) und wie Voldemort auferstanden ist. Er erzählten ihnen von den zurückgekehrten Todessern, und was passiert als sich Voldemort und er sich duelierten.

Am Ende der Erzählung schaute Dumbledore ihn traurig an. „Harry, ich muss sagen, du heute Abend wieder einmal große Tapferkeit bewiesen."

Sirius stand auf und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter: „Harry, ich bin Stolz auf dich. Nicht viele hätten gegen ihn bestehen können. Aber wir sollten nun zum Krankenflügel, dein Bein sieht echt schlimm aus..."

Nun bemerkte Harry zum ersten mal seit Stunden wieder die Schmerzen in seinen Bein, wo ihn der Steinsplitter getroffen hatte. Nun wo das Adrenalin nach ließ, fühlte er sich schwach und ausgelaugt.

„Ich glaube das ist eine gute Idee, Mr. Diggory wird grade dort behandelt, ebenso wie die junge Miss Weasley..."

„Ginny! Was ist mit ihr passiert?" schrie Harry.

„Keine Sorge, sie ist wieder wohl auf. Nach dem ihr verletzt wieder hergekommen seit hatte sie einen Ohnmachtsanfall..."

Zusammen gingen die drei zum Krankenflügel, als die Tür aufging sah Harry wie Cedric grade ein Kopfverband angelegt wurde. Seine Eltern redeten ruhig mit ihm.

Auf der anderen Seite standen Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Hermine und Ron. Sie standen um ein Bett herum in dem ein rothaariges Mädchen saß. Es war Ginny. Als sie Harry bemerkten kamen sie sofort auf ihn zu gegangen. Doch Ginny war schneller als alle anderen, sie sprang schnell aus ihrem Bett und sprang Harry an und umarmte ihn fest.

Harry tat das selbige und umarmte sie ebenfalls fest. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und vernahm den blumigen Duft von Ginnys Haaren. Eine Zeit lang auf den Friedhof hatte er Angst gehabt, Angst gehabt diesen Duft nie mehr riechen zu können und auf einmal passierte etwas was er noch nie vorher gemacht hatte. Er fing an zu weinen „Ich hab dich vermisst...ich dachte..." schluchzte er.

„Ist schon gut Harry..." sagte Ginny ruhig.

Mrs Weasley wusste noch nichts von der Beziehung ihrer Tochter mit Harry und starrte verwundert auf die Beiden.

„Leg dich hin Harry!" sagte Ginny und führte ihn zu einem Bett. Nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte deckte sie ihn zu, jedoch hielt seine Hand fest in ihrer Hand.

Mrs Weasley, immer noch verwundert über das verhalten ihrer Tochter wandte sich nun zu Dumbledore:

„Albus! Cedric meinte Todesser und das du-weißt schon-wer..."

In diesem Moment kam auf einmal ein ziemlich aufgebrachte Zaubereiminister Fudge herein.

„Ach da sind sie ja alle!" sagte er.

„Ahja Mr Potter und Mr. Diggory, da sie beide gleichzeitig den Pokal berührt haben mussten wir das Preisgeld durch zwei teilen." Fudge holte zwei Säcke raus und warf jeweils einen zu Harry und zu Ron.

Harry fragte sich warum Fudge so gut gelaunt war...da fiel es ihm ein. Fudge wusste natürlich nicht was passiert war...

„Mr Fudge, dürfte ich sie in mein Büro bitten? Wir müssen was wichtiges besprechen..."

„Oh jaja," sagte Fudge und folgte Dumbledore aus dem Krankensaal.

Nun blickten alle auf Harry.

„Harry was ist passiert? Wo ist Moody? Und wo hat er dich hingebracht?" fragte Ron.

„Nicht jetzt. Harry muss sich erstmal ausruhen..."fing Sirius an.

„Nein, ist schon okay" sagte Harry „Ich werde es nochmal erzählen..." Harry wusste nicht warum er es noch mal erzählen wollte, nochmal alle Bilder vor seinen Augen ablaufen zu lassen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, das möglichst viele Menschen es sofort wissen müssen.

Der dunkelste aller Zauberer war wieder da...

Also fing Harry wieder von vorne an und erzählte die Geschichte, wie er sie erlebt hatte. Als Harry zu dem Punkt gekommen war, wo Voldemort auferstanden war, stieß Mrs Weasley einen spitzen schrei aus...

Nach einer halben Stunde endete er die Erzählung. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Niemand wusste was zu tun war...

In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey in den Krankensaal:

„Alle Raus! Die Patienten brauchen ihre Ruhe!" sagte sie aufgebracht.

Alle gingen ruhig aus den Raum. Ginny legte sich zurück in ihr Bett, welches direkt neben Harrys stand.

* * *

Es war ein warmer Sommertag. Seit 2 Tagen waren sie wieder zu Hause. Harry wurde wach und ärgerte sich über das grelle Sonnenlicht. Als sich seine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt hatten tastete er sein Nachtisch ab. Nach kurzer Suche stieß er auf seine Brille und er setzte sie sich auf.

Nachdem er geduscht und sich angezogen hatte ging er runter in die Küche. Tonks, die jetzt bei ihnen wohnte, und Sirius saßen schon am Frühstückstisch. Sirius laß gerade den Tagespropheten.

„Morgen..." gähnte Harry und setzte sich auf seinen Platz.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte Tonks freundlich.

„Morgen" kam es von Sirius.

„Was gibt's neues?" fragte Harry.

„Ach Fudge stellt sich sich immer noch gegen die Ermittlungen..." sagte Sirius. An dem Abend wo Dumbledore, Fudge zu sich ins Büro gebeten hatte, erzählte er ihn über den wieder aufstieg Voldemorts und über Crouch Jr. Er wollte es nicht war haben, dass Voldemort zurück ist und wollte Crouch sofort von einem Dementoren küssen lassen, doch Dumbledore lies es nicht zu.

Nun wurde ein riesiger Prozess aufgerollt, der wahrscheinlich, sich Monate hinziehen wird.

„Warum setzt man Crouch nicht einfach unter Veritaserum?" fragte Harry.

Tonks sah ihn freundlich an

„Das geht nicht, Veritaserum darf nur mit Einverständnis des Angeklagten verabreicht werden." sagte sie.

„Ja aber warum das denn?"

„Veritaserum, darf nur von erfahrenen Trankmeistern gebraut werden. Schüler in Hogwarts dürfen das nur unter Aufsicht eines Lehrers mit Sonderlizens. Das ist so, damit dir nicht jeder einfach was untermischen kann..."

„Und es schmeckt scheußlich" sagte Sirius in erinnerung.

Ruhig aßen alle ihre Frühstück als es auf einmal klingelte.

Harry und Sirius machten keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Tonks blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und als sich die Herren der Schöpfung immer noch nicht aufstanden, stand sie verärgert auf und ging zur Tür, während sie was von chauvinistischen Krötern murmelte.

Kurz danach kam sie wieder in die Küche, gefolgt von einem braun haarigen Mädchen. Es war Hermine und sie blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

Harry musterte sie kurz:

„Hermine ich bitte dich! Doch nicht so früh am Morgen."

„Komm mit Harry! Du musst es sowieso machen." sagte Hermine sofort und zerrte ihn am Kragen aus der Küche raus.

„Sirius, hilf mir! In dem Zustand ist sie zu allem fähig!" Hermine verschwand mit Harry im Schlepptau aus der Küche. Sirius und Tonks hörten ein Wimmern als etwas die Treppe hochgezogen wurde.

Sirius las indes seelenruhig seine Zeitung weiter, während Tonks ein perplex zur Küchentür starrte.

„Was war denn das grade?" fragte Sie.

Sirius legte sie Zeitung runter und sagte:

„Was? Ach das...Gewöhn dich besser dran. Das passiert jedes Jahr um diese Zeit."

„Was machen die denn?"

„Na die gehen hoch und tun's..."sagte Sirius ganz ruhig.

„WAAS? Aber ich dachte Harry wäre mit Ginny..."

„Ja aber die ist doch grade nicht hier, außerdem machen sie es schon seit Jahren zusammen."

Tonks Augen weiteten sich.

„Aber die sind doch noch so jung..."

„Ja schon, aber irgendwann muss man es doch machen..."

„Ja, aber..."

„Warum sollten sie es nicht machen. Zu zweit ist doch viel schöner als allein. Als ich in deren Alter war hab ich es auch immer mit Harrys Vater gemacht..."

„DU HAST WAS!" schrie Tonks.

„Hey Leute! Wäre echt mal schön etwas ruhe haben zu können..." schrie Harry von oben herunter.

„Warum schreist du eigentlich hier so rum?" fragte Sirius nun an Tonks gewandt.

„Warum ich schreie? Du hast Harry zu einem Bilderbuch-Macho gemacht der jedes Mädchen verrückt macht!"

„Hä? Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Wie ich darauf komme? Wie es aussieht fährt dein lieber Schützling zweigleisig und dich stört es nicht einmal...Männer" sagte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme

Jetzt verstand Sirius gar nichts mehr.

„Liebling, ich glaube wir reden aneinander vorbei...die lernen doch nur."

„Ja ja 'lernen', du mich auch"

Nach einigen Tagen waren Harry und Hermine mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig. Sirius konnte sie dann doch noch überzeugen, dass die beiden nur gelernt haben.

Eine Woche nach Ferien beginn war Hermine mit ihren Eltern nach Spanien gereist. Tagsüber war es nun ziemlich langweilig, da Sirius und Tonks arbeiten mussten.

Harry schaltete grade durch das Mittagsprogramm im Fernsehen, als der Kamin neben ihn grün aufleuchtete und eine wütend drein blickende Ginny heraus gestapft kam.

„Ginny! Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Harry.

Ginny drehte sich um und erblickte Harry. Ihr Blick hellte augenblicklich auf und sie warf sich Harry entgegen.

„Harry, du glaubst ja gar nicht wie ich dich vermisst habe!" sagte sie und gab ihn einen Kuss.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, aber warum bist du hier?" fragte Harry.

„Ach, hatte nur Stress mit meiner Mutter..." sagte Ginny

„Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Ach, die war nur ein wenig sauer, dass ich ihr nicht erzählt habe, dass wir zusammen sind." sagte Ginny

„Wie? Sie wusste es nicht? Warum das denn?"

„Ja, weil sie dann so reagiert wie sie eben reagiert hat..."

„Wie hat sie denn reagiert..."

„Ach, irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl sie mag dich lieber als mich, und dass ich nicht gut genug für dich bin..."

„Häh warum das denn?"

„Sie meinte, dass du doch so armer Junge bist und ich dich nur ausnutzen will." sagte Ginny und lachte dabei.

„Aha, na ja und da hast du dir einfach mal so gesagt du kommst hier her?"

„Richtig" sagte Ginny und umarmte Harry „und weil ich Hilfe bei meinen Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben brauche" sagte sie schelmisch.

„Oh ach so, aber warum fragst du nicht Ron deswegen?" fragte Harry.

„Ich soll Ron bei meinen Hausaufgaben helfen lassen? Ich mach mir zwar nichts aus schlechten Noten, aber so schlecht möchte ich auch nicht sein..."

„Na schön, ich helfe dir" sagte Harry schließlich, doch Ginny sah ihn komisch an und fing an zu lachen.

„Was ist?" fragte Harry völlig erstaunt über den plötzlichen Lachanfall seiner Freundin.

Als Ginny sich schließlich beruhigt hatte sagte sie: „Wie ich schon gesagt hatte, so schlecht möchte ich nun auch wieder nicht abschneiden...Ich wollte Sirius um Hilfe fragen. Ich soll was über Animaguse schreiben..."

Harry war erst empört darüber, dass seine Freundin ihn für schlecht in der Schule hielt doch nach einem kleinen Lächeln von Ginny vergaß er gleich seinen Unmut. Es ist erstaunlich, dass immer noch nach so vielen Monaten, in dem die beiden schon ein paar sind, sie ihn immer noch Glücksgefühle auslösen lies.

Beide verbrachten den Tag im Garten unter einer Eiche. In den Baumwipfeln hing ein ziemlich verkrüppeltes Holzskelett. Harry erzählte Ginny wie dieses hölzerne Unding darauf kam.

„Ja also, ich und Sirius wollten uns ein Baumhaus bauen. Wir hatten alles Holz und Nägel gekauft und Sirius war gerade dabei den Zauberspruch zu rufen als Hermine kam. Sie durfte ja nichts von Zauberrei wissen also hat Sirius es auf Muggelweise versucht. Er ist mindestens zehn mal vom Baum gefallen und zu guter letzt kam dann noch Hermines Vater um zu helfen. Gib ihn bloß kein Bohrer in die Hand, der größer ist als ein Kugelschreiber, denn mit allen anderen passieren nur Unglücke..."

Ginny lachte über seine Erzählung...

„Murphys Gesetz halt."endete Harry seine Erzählung.

„Wessen Gesetz?" fragte Ginny sofort nach.

„Murphys Gesetz: 'Wenn etwas schief gehen kann, wird es schief gehen.' Der Beweis hängt direkt über unseren Köpfen..." sagte Harry als plötzlich ein lautes grummeln seinen Bauch entwich.

Ginny kicherte wieder und sagte: „Ich mach uns was zum essen" Mit den Worten stand sie auf und ging ins Haus.

Harry folgte ihr kurze Zeit später und fand sie in der Küche, wie sie grade eine Pfanne raus kramte.

„Du muss nichts machen, Sirius wird schon irgend eine Konserve aufmachen."

Ginny sah ihn angewidert an.

„Sag mal kann keiner von euch kochen?" fragte Ginny

„Nö, Sirius hat es früher mal versucht, aber als zum achten mal die Feuerwehr kommen musste hat er es aufgegeben...und du weißt ja wie tollpatschig Dora sein kann." sagte Harry als ob es das normalste von der Welt sein würde, dass die Feuerwehr in regelmäßigen Abständen zum Besuch kommt.

Ginny fand es unfreiwillig komisch und schüttelte sich vor lachen, aber wer ist Dora?

„Wer ist eigentlich Dora?" fragte Ginny als sie nochmal über Harrys Satz nachdachte.

„Ach ja, wir nennen Tonks jetzt so. Du weißt ja Sie hasst es Nymphadora genannt zu werden, und Tonks wird auch allzu lange nicht mehr gehen..."

Ginny nickte verstehend und ging zum Kühlschrank. Nachdem sie ein paar Flaschen Bier beiseite geräumt hatte fand sie einige Eier. Sie nahm sie raus und schlug sie an der kannte einer Schüssel auf und schüttete den Inhalt in die Schüssel.

„Wo habt ihr Mehl?" fragte Ginny nach. Harry deutete auf einen Hängeschrank neben Ginny.

Ginny öffnete ihn und versuchte an die Packung Mehl zu kommen, doch sie war zu klein.

„Harry! Wie wäre es wenn du mir mal helfen würdest?" sagte sie sauer.

„Jaja kein Problem" sagte Harry schnell und ging zum Schrank. Er hob seinen Arm und griff nach der Packung Mehl. Was Harry jedoch nicht bedacht hatte, war dass die Packung bereits offen war, in dessen folge sich die Hälfte der Packung über ihn entleerte.

Ein nun ziemlich weißer Harry stand völlig verdattert in der Küche was Ginny zum Lachen brachte.

'Na warte' dachte Harry und schüttete den restlichen Inhalt über Ginnys Kopf aus, welche sofort aufhörte zu lachen.

Ginny ziemlich sauer auf Harry warf ihn zu Boden und fing an ihn durchzukitzeln.

Harry versuchte sich mit Händen und Füssen zu befreien, doch Ginny war stärker als er gedacht hätte.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte ein ziemlich erstaunter Sirius Black, der gerade in die Küche kam.

Beide hörten sofort auf und standen schnell auf.

„Was habt ihr denn gemacht?" fragte nun Dora, die nun auch zur Tür rein kam.

Ginny und Harry sahen sich gegenseitig an: „Öhm Pfannkuchen" antworteten beide unisono.

Sirius fing an zu grinsen und zauberte beide kurzerhand sauber.

Nachdem die vier es dann geschafft hatten etwas essbares zustande zu bringen fragte Ginny Sirius alles mögliche über Animaguse und machte sich fleißig Notizen.

Als es dann anfing zu dämmern musste Ginny nach Hause. Sie verabschiedete sich von Harry als ob beide sich Jahre nicht mehr sehen würden und flohte schließlich nach Hause.

* * *

So das wars! Sorry nochmal dass ihr solange warten musstet! 


	7. Chapter 7

So leute! Hab mich mit diesen Teil beeilt. Sozusagen als Entschuldigung dafür, dass ihr das letzte mal solange warten musstet.

Danke nochmal für eure tollen reviews. Als ich angefangen habe die Story zu schreiben hab ich niemals damit gerechnet so viel zu bekommen.

* * *

Harry lag im Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen, doch etwas machte ihm seit zehn Minuten zu schaffen, so dass er nicht einschlafen konnte.

„Hihihhihi! Sirius..." hörte Harry eine Stimme.

„Warte mal bis ich dir das gezeigt habe!" Hörte er dieses mal eine zweite tiefere Stimmen.

'Das darf doch nicht wahr sein' dachte Harry sich und drehte sich um. 'Die tun es schon wieder..:"

„Ahh Sirius!" Harry steckte sich die Finger in die Ohren.

„Dora! Dora!..." schrie Sirius förmlich.

-Währenddessen im Schlafzimmer von Sirius und Tonks:

„Dora! Dora! Schau mal hier!" sagte der im Bett sitzende Sirius. Er hatte ein Heft in der Hand mit der Aufschrift Martin Miggs, der mickrige Muggel. Er hielt sich die Hand übern Bauch und lachte Herzhaft.

Tonks saß neben ihn und las ebenfalls einen Comic.

Ihre Haare färbten sich aufgrund ihrer guten Laune alle paar Sekunden. (A/N: Ihr könnts zugeben, ihr habt was anderes gedacht! Ihr Schweine ;-) )

Auf einmal flog die Tür auf und ein ziemlich wütender Harry kam rein.

„So jetzt ist aber Schluss! Noch einmal bekommt ihr meine Comics nicht!" schrie er aufgebracht und entriss den beiden ihre Hefte.

„Nicht zu fassen! Benimmt euch mal eures Alters entsprechend!" sagte Harry mies gelaunt.

„...benimmt euch mal eures Alters entsprechend..." äffte Sirius Harry nach.

„Was war das?" fragte Harry gereizt.

„Nichts, nichts,"antwortete Sirius schnell „Von mir hat er das nicht..." sagte er dieses mal zu Tonks gewandt.

Harry schickte ihn nun einen ziemlich Hermine-haften Todesblick, der Sirius sofort ruhig werden lies.

Er ging nun wieder raus und schloss laut die Tür hinter sich.

Als er draußen stand schüttelte er nur den Kopf und drehte sich in Richtung seines Zimmers, als von hinten auf einmal:

„Hast die Beiden wohl nicht gut genug erzogen."

Harry drehte sich überrascht um und fand einen lächelnden Remus.

„Moony! was machst du denn hier?"fragte Harry und umarmte ihn fest.

„Ich wollte nur mal mit deinen Beiden Problemfällen reden, hab ne Nachricht von Dumbledore."

„Kein Problem, SIRIUS, DORA! Wir haben Besuch!" schrie Harry in Richtung ihrer Tür. Kurze Zeit später kam das Gespann raus und freute sich, dass Remus da war.

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie in der Küche. Remus wunderte sich über die dicke Mehlschicht, die noch überall drauf lag. Tonks machte sich auf einen Tee zu kochen. Sirius, Harry und Remus setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Also, ich soll euch eine Nachricht..." klirrrrrrr Die drei Männer drehten sofort den Kopf. Tonks hatte mal wieder eine Tasse runterfallen lassen.

„Tut mir leid, ich mach das sofort wieder heil." sagte sie „_Reparo_" Die Tasse fügte sich zusammen, jedoch war der Henkel nun schief an der Tasse angebracht „..bin etwas aus der Übung..." versuchte sie sich zu entschuldigen und überreichten jeden nun eine Tasse. Remus Tasse hatte einen ebenfalls schiefen Henkel,

Harrys Henkel war auf der Innenseite zu finden und Sirius Henkel spannte sich einmal rund um die Tasse.

„Ihr seid schon merkwürdiger Haufen..." sagte Remus und beäugte schief seine Tasse.

„Ja schon, aber darum magst du uns doch" lachte Sirius. Fünf Minuten später schenkte Harry jeden Tee ein, da sie zum Schluss gekommen waren, dass jedenfalls die Kanne im Original zustand bleiben sollte.

Remus nahm ein Schluck von der Fruchtmischung und sagte:

„Also ich soll Sirius und Tonks eine Nachricht übermitteln" sagte er nun ernst, „Der Orden wird neu gegründet"

Sirius nickte ruhig mit den Kopf und sagte: „Das hab ich schon erwartet...wann ist das erste treffen?"

„Dumbledore will es morgen Abend halten...aber wir haben noch ein paar Probleme..."

„Was für welche?" fragte Sirius.

„Ich war den ganzen Tag unterwegs nach einen geeigneten Ort für das Hauptquartier...ohne Unterstützung des Ministeriums haben wir Probleme was geeignetes zu finden. Dumbledore meinte du wüsstest vielleicht einen guten Ort..."

Sirius schluckte laut und schaute in seine Tasse. „...ja es gibt da einen Ort...er meint sicherlich Grimmauldplatz 12." er atmete tief durch „Gut ich werde es zur Verfügung stellen" sagte er schließlich.

Remus nickte langsam „Tut mir leid ich wusste nicht, dass er den Ort meinte..."

„Schon gut...ich dachte nur ich würde es nie wieder sehen müssen, nachdem ich weggelaufen bin."

„Könnte uns mal jemand aufklären? Was ist der Orden? Und was ist der Grimmauldplatz 12?" fragte Tonks. Harry schaute nun interessiert zu seinen Paten und wartete auf ein paar Informationen.

Sirius sah sie liebevoll an:

„Der Orden ist der Orden des Phönix. Seine Aufgabe im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort, war der Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort selbst."

„Aber das sollte doch das Ministerium machen..." sagte Harry

„Ja schon, aber das Ministerium ist zu starr. Der Orden greift viel agiler in den Kampf ein. Wir beschafften Informationen, hatten unsere eigenen Spione bei Voldemort und wir versuchten mit den gesammelten Informationen Todesserangriffe zu verhindern und Todesser zu fangen." sagte Remus.

„Und was ist jetzt der Grimmauldplatz?" fragte Tonks erneut.

„Der Grimmauldplatz, besser gesagt der Grimmaulplatz Nr 12 ist das Haus in dem ich aufgewachsen bin. Da meine Eltern verstorben sind bin ich rechtmäßiger Erbe..."

„Oh, ach so" Harry wusste, dass Sirius alles hasste was mit seinen Eltern zu tun hatte...

„Und was war das zweite Problem?" fragte Sirius wieder zu Remus.

„Zweite Problem ist eher eine Bitte...Dumbledore fragt ob du Kontakt zu Mundungus Fletcher aufnehmen kannst..." sagte Remus.

„WAS? Mundungus Fletcher? Das ist doch ein Verbrecher, ich bin grad mal vier Monate im echten Dienst und musste ihn schon siebenmal fast verhaften!" sagte Tonks.

„Dora, Liebling, Dung mag es zwar vielleicht nicht so ernst mit dem Gesetz nehmen, aber er steht auf der richtigen Seite. Und außerdem hat er Kontakte in die Unterwelt...die ham uns im ersten Krieg einige male den Hals gerettet..." sagte Sirius.

Der nächste Morgen brach verschlafen an. Als Remus gegangen war, war es schon 2 Uhr Nachts und Sirius und Tonks mussten arbeiten.

„Und was hast du heute vor?" fragte Tonks Harry.

„Öhm Hermine kommt heute glaube wieder, bis dahin werde ich alleine mein dasein fristen." sagte Harry trocken.

„Ach so na dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß" antwortete sie und apparierte weg.

Am Mittags saß Harry mal wieder Faul vor der Glotze als plötzlich eine rote Katze auf seinen Schoß sprang.

Harry streichelte erst unbewusst die Katze und bemerkte dass Krummbeins Fell viel unordentlicher war als sonst.

Flashback

„Harry! Bitte pass auf Krumbein gut auf während ich weg bin!" sagte Hermine

„Jaja keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf ihn auf..." sagte Harry gleichgültig.

„Harry, ich warne Dich!"

„Ja ist schon gut! Deine Eltern warten schon auf dich, verschwinde endlich" lachte Harry.

Hermine drückte Harry eine Bürste in die Hand:

„Vergess bitte nicht ihn jeden Tag zu Bürsten, sein Fell verliert sonst den Glanz und es wird sonst buschig..."

„Ja Hermine, ich schaff das schon" sagte Harry

„Okay dann tschüss, nächste Woche bin ich wieder da" sagte Hermine und umarmte Harry noch einmal.

Flashback Ende

„Oh scheiße" sagte Harry sich und sah sich Krummbein genau an. Das Fell war sehr unordentlich und ungepflegt. 'Sind Katzen normalerweise nicht reinliche Tiere' fragte Harry sich kurz. 'Aber egal, sie bringt mich um wenn ich ihn so abliefere'

Krummbein sprang nun von seinem Schoß und legte sich auf die Fensterbank in die Sonne.

Harry lief schnell in sein Zimmer und holte die Bürste, die er vor einer Woche achtlos in die Ecke geworfen hat.

Als er wieder unten war lag Krummbein immer noch auf der Fensterbank.

„Krummbein...komm mal her..."sagte Harry.

Krummbein jedoch schien gar nicht davon begeistert zu sein gebürstet zu werden und sprang gleich beim Anblick der Bürste von der Fensterbank und lief durch die offenen Gartentür in den Garten.

„Mist" rief Harry und rannte Krummbein mit der Bürste in der Hand hinterher.

„Krummbein, komm her...die Frau bringt mich sonst um" schrie er und sprang in Richtung Krummbein.

Als Bester Sucher Hogwarts hatte er natürlich keine Probleme etwas kleines, schnelles einzufangen.

Harry hielt Krummbein nun sozusagen im Schwitzkasten und versuchte sein Fell zu Bürsten, doch Krummbein wehrte sich erbittert.

„Nun komm schon, Hermine wird sonst sauer auf mich." schrie er.

„WAS MACHST DU DA!" höhrte er eine Mädchenstimme schreien.

Harry drehte sich um und sah eine ziemlich aufgebrachte Hermine mit den Händen an den Hüften vor sich stehen. Harry lies sofort Krummbein los und stand schnell auf.

„Was hast du da mit meinem Kater gemacht?" fragte Hermine sauer.

„Wir...öhm...ham...gespielt, ja genau, gespielt!" antwortete Harry und versteckte die Bürste schnell hinter seinem Rücken.

„Harry, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst!"

„Aber ich lüge nicht..." sagte Harry und setzte sein unverwechselbaren Dackelblick auf.

„Was soll denn das werden? Die Hälfte der Mädchen in Hogwarts mögen zwar über deine Augen schwärmen aber ich bin ganz sicher keine davon. Ergo: Dein Dackelblick funktioniert nicht bei mir."

„Wirklich nicht?" fragte Harry und versuchte seinen Dackelblick zu verstärken. Hermine jedoch fand, dass es nun einfach lächerlich aussah und fing an zu lächeln.

Harry bemerkte das natürlich sofort und lächelte nun auch wieder.

„Seit wann bist du wieder zurück?" fragte Harry.

„Seit 10 Minuten."antwortete Hermine und umarmte ihn herzhaft „Mum hat mich rüber geschickt, ich soll fragen ob du uns hilfst die Koffer hoch zutragen. Dad hat doch immer so Probleme mit den Rücken."

„Klar kein Problem." sagte Harry und ging mit Hermine über die Straße und half den Grangers mit ihren Gepäck.

Harry wollte grade eine Sporttasche hochheben, doch das Gewicht der Tasche lies Harry einsacken.

„Um Gottes Willen, was ist das?" fragte Harry.

„Oh das, das ist der Grund warum ich Probleme mit den Rücken habe..." sagte Mr. Granger und verzog das Gesicht während Hermine etwas rosa um die Backen wurde.

Harry sah das und zog den Reißverschluss der Tasche auf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Haufen von Büchern, seine Augen weiteten sich bei diesem Anblick.

„Hermine, warum nimmst du drei duzend Bücher mit in den Urlaub?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

Hermine sah ihn sauer an: „Erstens sind es nur 23 Bücher und zweitens, was hast du gegen etwas Reiselektüre?"

„Etwas? Ich dachte du wolltest Urlaub machen?"

„Und ich dachte du wolltest dich um Krummbein kümmern" erwiderte Hermine

„Touché"

„Ach Harry!" sagte Mrs Granger amüsiert über das Verhalten der Beiden „Ist Sirius oder Dora da?"

„Ähm nein, die werden den ganzen Tag weg sein, warum?"

„Zu blöd, Ich und Mark müssen zu Marks Schwester. Sie ist krank und ich wollte fragen ob Hermine nicht die nächste Zeit bei euch bleiben kann.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein." sagte Harry.

„Wirklich? Das wäre zu nett."

„Keine Sorge, Hermine gehört ja schon fast zur Familie" sagte Harry lachend.

„Dankeschön!" sagte Mrs Granger.

„Ach ja kann ich mir mal Hedwig ausleihen?" fragte Hermine nun.

„Klar, warum?"

„Ich wollte Ginny schreiben, dass ich zurück bin."

„Warum besuchen wir sie nicht?"

„Du meinst mit Flohpulver?"

„Jup, was meinst du?"

„Okay, ist ne gute Idee."

Also gingen die Beiden wieder rüber zu Harry. Harry schrieb noch schnell eine Nachricht für Sirius, holte zur Sicherheit seinen Besen, falls sie etwas Quidditch spielen wollten und die beiden flohten in den Fuchsbau.

Als Harry wieder aus dem Kamin stolperte schaffte er es irgendwie wieder auf Ginny zu landen.

„Sag mal Harry, machst du das mit Absicht?" fragte Ginny kichernd.

„Und wenn es so wäre?" fragte Harry verschmitzt.

„Dann müsste ich dich bestrafen..."sagte Ginny lächelnd.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer!" sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

Harry und Ginny standen daraufhin auf. Ginny umarmte Hermine fröhlich.

„Seit wann bist du wieder zurück?" fragte Ginny.

„Seit einer Stunde ungefähr" antwortete sie fröhlich.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Ron, der grade in Küche kam „Harry! Hermine! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Na euch mal besuchen." antwortete Harry.

„Cool, was hälst du von ner Runde Quidditch?"

„Nichts lieber als das" sagte Harry und hob lachend seinen Besen.

Beide liefen sofort durch die Hintertür nach draußen.

„Jungs..." sagte Hermine „Immer nur Quidditch im Kopf" lies sich Hermine bei Ginny aus. Doch Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was?" fragte Hermine

„Du hast doch sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn ich auch mit spiele?"

„Nein du nicht auch noch!" sagte Hermine gequält.

„Spiel doch mit, du kannst Bills alten Besen benutzen."

„Nein, keine zehn Pferde bringen mich auf einen Besen." sagte Hermine abwehrend.

„Och komm schon...wann bist du das letzte mal geflogen?"

„Im ersten Jahr in Hogwarts." sagte Hermine.

„Das ist viel zu lang her" sagte Ginny und zog Hermine an ihrer Hand nach draußen zum Besenschuppen.

Nachdem sie Hermine einen alten Besen in die Hand gedrückt hat gingen sie zu den Obstbäumen wo sich gerade Ron als Hüter versuchte. Harry mit einen Quaffel in der Hand versuchte sein bestes ihn an Ron vorbei zuwerfen, doch Ron hielt jeden seiner kümmerlichen Versuche.

Ginny schwang sich sofort auf ihren Besen und flog zu Harry.

„Harry es tut mir leid, aber als Jäger bist du eine Niete." sagte Ginny und entriss ihm den Quaffel.

„So geht das" sagte Ginny und warf den Quaffel an Ron vorbei der nur noch hinter sich greifen konnte.

„Wow, du bist gut!" sagte Harry.

„Du solltest versuchen ins Team zu kommen." sagte Harry weiter.

Ginny lief rot an: „Meinst du wirklich?"

„Könnt ihr beiden mal aufhören rum zu flirten? Wir wollten doch Quidditch spielen." rief Ron.

Doch die beiden waren wieder in einer andren Welt. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah runter. Er erblickte Hermine mit einen Besen in der Hand, also flog er zu ihr nach unten.

„Das ist echt schlimm mit den beiden..." sagte Hermine, die zu den beiden Turteltauben schaute.

„Wen sagst du das?" fragte Hermine und lächelte.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte Ron nun und deutete auf ihren Besen in der Hand.

„Ja Ginny wollte, dass ich mitspiele, doch diese Besen sind mir nicht geheuer."

„Soll ich dir dabei helfen?" bot Ron ihr an.

„Gerne" antwortete Hermine.

Also half Ron, Hermine mit ihrer Flugangst. Am Abend konnte Hermine schon relativ passabel fliegen.

Als es dämmerte beschlossen Ron und Hermine aufzuhören.

„Wo sind eigentlich Harry und Ginny?" fragte Ron nun. Den beiden war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die beiden wohl schon Stunden alleine waren.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, ich hab gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Beiden weg sind."

Beide gingen nun wieder zurück zum Haus. Auf dem Weg zurück fanden sie Harry und Ginny wieder.

Harry saß an der großen Eiche gelehnt und Ginny hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß gelegt. Hermine war ein bisschen Eifersüchtig auf Ginny.

„Ich wünschte ich hätte auch jemanden..." sagte Hermine leise.

„Ich auch..." sagte Ron. Hermine erschrak, sie hatte ganz vergessen dass Ron neben ihr stand , doch irgendwie machte ihr das nichts aus..

„Aber wer mag schon einen Bücherwurm wie mich..." Ron sah sie an.

„Hermine, mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist..."

„Ist doch war, ich sehe nicht mal gut aus...ich werde nie jemanden haben der sich um kümmert..." sagte Hermine. Eine Träne lief ihr Gesicht hinunter.

„Hermine, das ist nicht war..." sagte Ron und wischte ihr die Träne weg. Hermine sah ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

„Ich kümmere mich um dich..." sagte er weiter und senkte seinen Kopf.

Bei Harry und Ginny:

„Ah da sind die beiden wieder." sagte Harry. Ginny hob ihren Kopf und sah, dass in etwas Entfernung Ron und Hermine standen und sich unterhielten.

„Haben, die beiden endlich bemerkt, dass wir abgehauen sind?" fragte Ginny kichernd und beobachte Ron und Hermine.

„Sieht so aus..." sagte Harry nun. Ginny und Harry sahen wie Ron seine Hand hob und wohl ihr Gesicht streichelte und nun seinen Kopf senkte. Er küsste sie. Nach gut einer Minute lösten sich die Beiden wieder.

Hermine sah ihn erst lange an, doch dann legte sie schnell ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn wieder zu sich runter und die beiden küssten sich erneut.

„Oh Harry, ist das nicht süß?" fragte Ginny und schaute Harry an. Doch der schien sich gar nicht zu freuen. Sein Gesicht war wie versteinert.

„W..Wa...Was macht er DA!" schrie Harry. Und stand auf. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als ob er gleich töten würde.

„Harry! Nicht!" Schrie Ginny ihn an und versuchte ihn zurück zu halten.

„Ja aber!"

„Nein Harry! Was hast du dagegen?"

„Es ist Hermine, was ist wenn er ihr weh tut?"

„Das tut er nicht, außerdem hat er auch nichts dagegen gehabt, dass wir zusammen sind."

„Das ist was anderes. Hermine ist für mich wie eine Schwester."

„Und was meinst du in welcher Beziehung ich und Ron zueinander stehen?" fragte Ginny nun.

Harry sah sie an und verarbeitete wohl den Input an Ginnys Argumentationen.

„Ach Harry freu dich doch einfach für die Beiden." sagte Ginny und sah Harry eindringlich an. Harry seufzte leise:

„Na gut, aber ich werde mit Ron darüber sprechen müssen..."

„Ja ja, mach das, aber lass und so tun, als ob wir sie nicht gesehen hätten. Sie sollen es uns ruhig sagen..."

Beide setzten sich wieder unter den Baum und beschäftigten sich mit sich selbst.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Ron und Hermine Hand in Hand auf die beiden zu. Beide strahlten vor Glück. Hermines Grinsen wurde nur durch das von Ron übertroffen, der nun eine ziemlich große Ähnlichkeit mit einen Breitmaulfrosch hatte

„Harry, Ginny wir müssen euch was sagen." sagte Hermine glücklich. Harry und Ginny sahen sie beide so an, als ob sie nicht wussten was sie gleich sagen würden.

„Was denn?" fragte Ginny.

„Ich und Ron sind jetzt ein paar!" und ob zum Beweis ihre und Rons Hand, die fest ineinander verschränkt waren.

„Das ist ja wundervoll" sagte Ginny.

„Super!" sagte Harry. Seine Begeisterung hielt sich jedoch in Gegensatz zu Ginnys in grenzen.

„Du musst mir alles erzählen!" sagte Ginny und entriss Hermine Ron und zog sie ins Haus.

Ron sah Hermine verliebt hinter her.

„So und nun zu uns beiden..." fing Harry in einer tiefen Stimme an. Ron drehte sich erschreckt um.

„J Ja Harry?" stotterte Ron. Er wusste, dass Harry einen starken Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Hermine hatte.

„Also, du magst vielleicht mein Bester Freund sein, aber Hermine ist seit ich denken kann meine beste Freundin. Solltest du ihr in irgendeiner Weise weh tun werde ich dir weh tun. Ist das klar?"

„Glasklar!" sagte Ron sofort.

„Gut das wir das geklärt haben!" sagte Harry und schlug ihn freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter.

Beide gingen nun in Richtung Haus.

„Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern und Geschwister?" fragte Harry nun.

„Also Mum und Dad sind irgendwo hin. Irgendwas mit Dumbledore und einem Phönix. Percey ist letzte Woche ausgezogen und Fred und George sind meistens den ganzen Tag in ihrem Zimmer. Es knallt ständig daraus. Sie meinten sie hätten einen Finanzkräftigen Sponsor für ihren Scherzartikelladen gefunden. Frag mich was für ein Idiot, denen soviel Geld gibt..." lachte Ron.

Harry wurde etwas rot immerhin hat er den Zwillingen förmlich das Geld in die Hand gedrückt:

„Ja muss ein Trottel sein..." sagte Harry schnell.

Die beiden Mädchen kamen kichernd in die Küche.

„Wo bleibt Mum? Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" sagte Ginny schließlich. Und wie gerufen erschien der Kopf vom Mrs Weasley im Kamin.

„Kinder! Kinder seit ihr da?"

„Hier sind wir Mum!" sagte Ron.

„Oh da seit ihr ja! Oh hallo Harry, Hermine, schön euch zu sehen." sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Es ist auch für mich schön sie Gesund zu sehen." sagte Harry. „Schleimer" rief Ginny leise.

„Mal wieder ein Gentleman" sagte Mrs Weasley entzückt „Ich wünschte meine Söhne wären genauso charmant wie du."

„Hey..." rief Ron empört und die beiden Mädchen konnten sich das lachen nur schwer verkneifen.

„Also ich wollte nur sagen, dass Arthur und ich vor morgen früh nicht wiederkommen. Macht euch doch selber was zum essen. In der Kältekommode (A/N: Tja in der Zauberwelt ist halt alles einwenig anders ;-) )

sollte noch was sein. Ach ja Sirius möchte dich auch mal sprechen Harry." sagte Mrs Weasley und neben ihr erschien Sirius Kopf.

„Hi Harry! Tut mir leid, aber ich und Dora bleiben auch bis morgen früh weg. Wegen den Orden. Molly hat mir angeboten, dass du im Fuchsbau übernachten kannst."

„Schon okay. Ach ja Mrs Weasley. Kann Hermine auch hier übernachten? Ihre Eltern besuchen einige Verwandte und sind einige Tage weg."

„Kein Problem. Holt euch einfach ein paar Feldbetten vom Speicher, Bettwäsche ist im Wandschrank im dritten Stock. So ich muss wieder. Benehmt euch!" sagte sie noch und Verschwand.

„So Harry, viel Spaß." verabschiedete sich Sirius.

„Haben wir das richtig mit bekommen?" fragte ein gut gelaunter Fred der in die Küche kam.

„Mum und Dad sind vor Morgen nicht da?" sagte George neben ihn.

„Richtig..." sagte Ron.

„Gut wir sind dann bei Lee!" sagte beide gleichzeitig und apparierten weg.

„Dann sind wir wohl heute Nacht alleine." stellte Ron fest.

„Gut die Mädchen machen was zu essen und ich und Ron analysieren das letzte Chudley Canon Spiel." sagte Harry und rieb sich die Hände.

„Gute Idee. Hast du gesehen wie..." fing Ron an doch beide wurden von den Mädchen auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen.

„Dora hatte Recht! Du bist ein chauvinistischer Kröter!" sagte Hermine zu Harry.

„Das gleiche gilt für dich!" sagte Ginny zu Ron.

„Och Mädchen...ich wollte damit doch nur sagen dass wir niemals so gut Kochen könnten wie ihr. Wenn Ron und ich was machen würden, würden wir euch doch nur vergiften!" versuchte Harry sich zu retten und Ron nickte zustimmend den Kopf.

„Gut ihr werdet euch dann wohl oder über selbst vergiften müssen. Von uns bekommt ihr nichts." sagte Ginny und drehte sich mit Hermine zum Küchenschrank und bereit sich mit ihr was man machen könnte.

„Ihr habt nicht zufällig ein paar Konservendosen?" fragte Harry hilflos zu Ron.

„Was für Dosen?" fragte Ron verwirrt.

„Vergiss es" sagte Harry entmutigt.

Die Mädchen waren grade dabei zwei Steaks in die Pfanne zu werfen, während Harry und Ron hilflos die Küche nach was essbaren durchsuchten.

„Wir werden verhungern..." stellte Ron panisch fest. Harrys Magen krümmte sich vor Hunger, doch aufeinmal hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Ron sah es und sah ihn in voller Erwartung an.

„Ich habe eine Idee." sagte Harry schließlich.

„Was denn?" fragte Harry.

„Ich werde den unwiderstehlichen Potter-Charme auf die beiden legen." sagte er und ging mit stolz geschellter Brust zu den beiden Mädchen.

„Hey Ginny, Liebling. Hab ich dir schon gesagt dass du heute ganz besonders Hübsch aussiehst!"

„Ja hast du Harry, und jetzt geh weg." sagte Ginny ohne sich umzudrehen. Doch Harry lies sich nicht entmutigen.

„Du Hermine, weist du noch wie ich dir damals beim Zelten mit der 2. Klasse dir die Hälfte meines Stockbrots abgegeben hatte?" sagte Harry siegessicher.

„Ach du meinst das mal nachdem du meins ins Feuer geworfen hattest?" sagte Hermine trocken.

Geschlagen ging er zurück zu Ron.

„War das der berühmte Potter-Charme?" fragte Ron.

„Ach halt die klappe..." sagte Harry knallte sein Kopf auf den Küchentisch.

„Arg warum müssen das die beiden einzigen Mädchen sein, die mir widerstehen können?" fragte Harry und stand auf.

„Alter, du entwickelst dich zu nen zweiten Sirius..." sagte Ron lachend.

Harry schob beleidigt die Unterlippe vor und steckte seine Hände in die Tasche. Kurze Zeit später hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Was ist es dieses mal?" fragte Ron viel depressiver als das letzte mal.

Harry zog einen Sickel aus der Tasche.

„Ne lass mal, silber liegt so schwer im Magen." sagte Ron.

„Das ist nicht zum Essen. Aber hast du vielleicht auch noch einen Sickel oder ein paar Knut?" fragte er.

„Ja moment. Ron wühlte in seiner Hosentasche rum. Er zog einige Knut raus.

„Nicht ganz ein Sickel, nur 28 Knut." sagte Ron

„Das wird reichen." sagte Harry. Ginny und Hermine sahen die beiden belustigt an. „Meinst ihr mit dem bisschen kriegt ihr was bestellt?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein Hermine, aber du wirst schon sehen." sagte Harry verschmitzt. Ginny und Hermine sahen ihn misstrauisch an.

„Was hast du vor Kumpel?" fragte Ron als Harry sein Geld nahm.

„Sehe und staune!" sagte er „Dobby!" rief er laut.

Es machte kurz plop und ein kleiner grüner Hauself mit einem Teewärmer auf dem Kopf und zwei verschiedenen Socken an den Füssen erschien in der Küche.

„Der Große Harry Potter hat Dobby gerufen, Sir?" fragte Dobby an Harry gewandt.

„Hallo Dobby! Sag mal habt ihr während der Ferien eigentlich viel in Hogwarts zu tun?"

„Nein Harry Potter Sir. Wir machen nur einen Grundputz während der Ferien. Aber Dobby nimmt jetzt seinen Jahresurlaub, Sir!"

„Oh verstehe. Hättest du vielleicht Lust einen kleinen Nebenjob für heute Abend zu übernehmen? Gegen Bezahlung natürlich."

„Oh Harry Potter Sir! Es wäre mir eine Ehre für Sie zu dienen Sir!"

„Lass das Sir einfach weg. Harry reicht. Also wir geben dir 1 Sickel und 28 Knut, wenn du mir und Ron schnell etwas zu essen machst."

„Oh zu gütig, ihr seit zu gütig! Dobby macht sofort ein Essen für Harry Potter und seinen Weazy" sagte Dobby und machte sich gleich an die Arbeit.

„Du bist ein Genie Kumpel!" sagte Ron. Ginny und Hermine blickten ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Tja Mädels, ich sag mal mit den richtigen Beziehungen..."

„Ach halt die Klappe Harry! Wie kannst du nur den Armen Dobby zu ausnutzen."

„Ich nutze ihn nicht aus, ich bezahle ihn." sagte Harry abwehrend, doch Hermine verschränkte die Arme und drehte sich beleidigt um.

* * *

So das war es mal wieder.

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich wollte mit diesem Chapter, die Freundschaft zwischen Harry und Hermine etwas herausstellen. Hoffe das hat geklappt.

Nächstes Chapter: Harrys und Ginnys Geburtstag.


	8. Chapter 8

So hier der nächste Teil. Tut mir leid wegen der langen Zeit, aber ich hatte eine Schreibblockade.

Danke nochmal für eure tollen reviews. Die sind echt der schönste Lohn.

* * *

Später am Abend saßen die vier gut genährt im Wohnzimmer. Die Mädchen hatten den Jungs vergeben und saßen nun neben ihren jeweiligen Herzblatt. Ginny hatte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter gelegt und Hermine und Ron hielten Händchen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Ron.

Ginny gähnte laut.

„Ich glaube wir gehen am besten ins Bett. Ist schon spät." sagte Hermine und stand auf. Die anderen hatten nichts dagegen und gingen ebenfalls nach oben.

Harry und Ron holten zwei Feldbetten vom Speicher, während die Mädchen die Bettwäsche besorgten.

Ron half Hermine beim Aufbau des Bettes und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss bei seiner Freundin.

Harry und Ginny verabschiedeten sich ebenfalls.

Später in der Nacht in einem weit entfernten Herrenhaus:

Eine Figur mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren lief schnellen Schrittes auf eine Tür zu und öffnete diese sofort.

„Herr! Ich habe wichtige Informationen für euch...!" sagte Snape zu der Schlangen ähnlichen Gestalt am anderen Ende des Raumes.

„Severus, hat dir denn niemand bei gebracht anzuklopfen?" fragte Voldemort „_Crucio_!"

Snape viel vor Schmerz zu Boden. Einige umstehende Todesser lachten leise...

„Es tut mir leid, Herr. Es ist wichtig..." sagte Snape als der Schmerz nach lies.

„Nun gut, rede!" befahl Voldemort.

„Der Orden, der Orden des Phönix hat sich heute Abend neu gegründet!"

Es herrschte kurze Zeit stille im Raum.

„Das habe ich bereits erwartet, wo ist das Hauptquartier?" fragte Voldemort.

„Tut mir leid Meister, das Hauptquartier liegt unter dem Fidelius-Zauber. Ich bin kein Geheimniswahrer."

„Verstehe, du wirst uns weiterhin mit Informationen versorgen. Der Orden wird uns aber nichts an tun können ohne Hilfe des Ministeriums... Lucius!"

„Ja mein Herr?" antwortete eine Stimme im Raum und trat vor.

„Sorge dafür, dass das verfahren weiterhin behindert wird. Wir können uns noch keinen offenen Krieg leisten."

„Jawohl Herr. Aber warum töten wir Crouch nicht einfach, dann hätten wir keine Sorgen mehr wegen dem Verfahren..."

„Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, zweifelst du an meinen Worten?"

„Nein Herr! Ich..." „_Crucio_!" Voldemort lies den Fluch sekundenlang nicht von ihm ab.

„Zweifel nicht an meinen Plänen, aber weil du immer ein Treuer Diener warst werde ich dir gewähren an meinen Gedanken teilzuhaben."

„Danke Herr" keuchte Malfoy.

„Nun denn. Würden wir Crouch töten, wüsste die Zauberwelt, dass was faul ist. Aber ein Prozess ist das beste was uns passieren konnte. Wir haben Zeit uns auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Wie auf HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

Harry schüttelte sich vor Schmerz.

„Harry Alter wach auf!"schrie Ron und hielt Harry an den Schultern, im gleichem Moment kamen Ginny und Hermine rein gestürmt.

„Was ist passiert!" schrie Ginny panisch.

„Keine Ahnung, er schrie wie am spieß und schüttelte sich seitdem vor Schmerz." sagte Ron verzweifelt.

„Harry ist alles Ok?" fragte Ginny und hielt Harry.

Der Schmerz lies sofort nach, nachdem Ginny in anfasste.

Harry richtete sich auf und fasste sich an die Stirn wovon sich eben noch der riesige Schmerz ausbreitete.

Die Stirn war voll Schweis. An der Narbe lief ein kleines Rinnsal Blut herunter.

Ginny sah sich um und entdeckte neben Harrys Bett auf einer kleinen Kiste, die als Nachtisch diente, eine Packung Taschentücher. Sie nahm eins und tupfte vorsichtig das Blut ab.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Ginny erneut.

„Ich hatte einen Traum, Voldemort kam vor und auf einmal dieser Schmerz...bis...bis du mich angefasst hast..." sagte er und schaute Ginny in die Augen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte Hermine nun.

„Keine Ahnung..."sagte Harry „Aber bitte, sagt Sirius nichts, der wird sich sonst nur Sorgen machen."

„Aber Harry, das ist etwas worüber man sich sorgen machen müsste." sagte Hermine und sah ihren besten Freund traurig an.

„Bitte..."sagte Harry und sah sie flehend an.

Hermine schien mit sich zu kämpfen.

„Okay, aber wenn das noch einmal passiert, dann versprich mir, dass du es Sirius sagst."

Harry nickte.

Ron sah auf seinen Wecker und sah, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht war.

„Wir sollten noch ein paar Stunden schlafen" sagte Ron schließlich.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Hermine ging aus dem Zimmer, doch Ginny blieb.

„Ähm Ginny, ich sagte: wir sollte schlafen gehen." sagte Ron.

Ginny sah ihn nicht an

„Ja, hast recht." sagte sie und legte sich zu Harry ins Bett.

„WAS MACHST DU DA!" schrie Ron.

„Schlafen gehen." antwortete Ginny trocken und kuschelte sich an einen ziemlich überraschten Harry ran.

„JA aber du hast dein eigenes Zimmer!"

„Ron bitte, Harry braucht mich! Er hat doch gesagt, dass der Schmerz erst nach lies, nach dem ich ihn angefasst hatte."

„Ja, aber...du kannst doch nicht in MEINEM Zimmer mit ihm schlafen."

„Ach, stell dich nicht so an. Keine Sorge, ich werde die Situation schon nicht ausnutzen." sagte Ginny und drehte sich endgültig um.

Wütend nahm Ron sein Bettzeug und verschwand aus seinem Zimmer.

* * *

Harry wachte auf als die Warme Sonne ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Als Harry schließlich die Augen öffnete sah er erstmal rot. Nicht die Sonne hatte ihn wach gekitzelt sondern Ginnys Haare.

Harry fand, dass er sich an eine halb auf ihn liegende Ginny gewöhnen könnte und strich ihre Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Die kleine Bewegung jedoch brachte Ginny dazu wach zu werden.

„Guten Morgen" wünschte Harry seiner Freundin. Ginny hielt ihre Augen zu und kuschelte sich an Harry weiter ran.

„Morgen..." sagte sie Müde.

„Wir sollten aufstehen, bevor uns jemand so sieht, sonst kommen die noch auf falsche Gedanken."

„Noch fünf Minuten..." sagte Ginny verschlafen.

„Ja aber wenn..."fing Ginny an als laut die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„HARRY AUFSTEHEN! Heute bekommst du das beste Geburtstagsgeschenk der Welt!" es war Sirius.

„Weißt du wo Ginny ist? Hermine meinte sie wüsste nicht wo sie sei, und warum hat Ron in Percys alten Zimmer gepennt?" fragte Sirius weiter und blickte sich erstmal im Zimmer richtig um und fokussierte Harrys Bett.

„Oh, das erklärt einiges..." sagte Sirius gefasst als er schließlich Ginny entdeckte.

Ginny hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und blickte Harry an.

„Du hast Geburtstag. Das hab ich ganz vergessen!" schrie Ginny und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Harry blickte ihr lange nach und sah schließlich zu Sirius, der ihn grinsend an sah.

„Was?" fragte Harry unfreundlich.

„Nichts, nichts..." sagte Sirius und grinste weiter.

„Denk jetzt bloß nicht was falsches, es ist nichts passiert."  
„Jaja schon klar..."

Harry sah ihn mit seinen Todesblick an.

„Sirius lachte und ging aus dem Zimmer."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stieg aus dem Bett.

Nach einer Dusche zog er sich an und ging runter in die Küche.

Die gesamte Weasley-Familie war anwesend, mit Ausnahme der bereits ausgezogenen Weasleys.

Außerdem waren noch natürlich Sirius und Tonks da.

Mrs Weasley hatte ein riesiges Frühstück vorbereitet.

Nachdem Frühstück gabs erstmal Geschenke. Harry freute sich über jedes Geschenk, besonders über die grade erfundenen Scherzartikel der Zwillinge.

Ginny schenkte ihm eine kleine Schachtel mit dem Hinweis, sie alleine zu öffnen.

Schließlich übergab Sirius ihn sein Geschenk.

Es war eine kleine Box, die Harry natürlich sofort öffnete. In drin lag ein kleines Holzplättchen und ein schwarzes Armband. Harry sah seinen Paten komisch an, der ein Gesicht machte, als ob er das beste Geschenk gemacht hätte.

„Was ist?" fragte er, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. „Wie findest du es?"

„Nun ja, das ist...wie soll ich sagen...also, sowas hab ich echt nicht erwartet..." sagte Harry völlig ersatunt über sein Geschenk.

Sirius sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Ich glaube ich erkläre dir mal lieber, was ich dir Geschenk habe, bevor du mich für den schlechtesten Paten der Welt hältst." sagte er schließlich als er bemerkte, dass Harry keinen blassen Schimmer hast, was er ihm geschenkt hatte.

„Also ich dachte mir, da du mal wieder, Jahrgangsbester in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste geworden bist..." Hermine schaute neidisch auf Harry. Sie verstand einfach nicht wie Harry es schaffte, in VGDDK besser zu sein als sie. Er lernt ja nicht mal dafür, dachte sie sich.

„...habe ich dir diesen Zauberstabaufrufer gekauft." sagte Sirius weiter.

„Einen was?" fragte Harry.

„Also ganz einfach: Du bringst dieses Plättchen..." Sirius zeigte auf das schwarze Holzplättchen „an deinen Zauberstab an." Harry nahm seinen Zauberstab und fügte das Plättchen an seinen Zauberstab an. Es leuchtete kurz golden.

„Sehr gut und jetzt leg das Armband an." Harry nahm das Armband und Band es um seinen rechten Arm.

„Ok...dann gibt mir mal deinen Zauberstab..." Sirius nahm sich ohne weiteres Harrys Zauberstab und warf ihn achtlos in die Ecke.

„Hey!" protestierte Harry. Doch Sirius sprach einfach weiter:

„So und nun umschließe dein Armband mit der anderen Hand..." Harry war verwirrt und tat schließlich was ihm geheißen.

„Und nun denk an deinen Zauberstab..." Harry sah seinen Paten wieder komisch an und dachte an seinen Zauberstab. Plötzlich durchfloss ihn ein Gefühl, wie damals, als er das erste mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Und auf einmal war sein Zauberstab wieder in seiner Hand.

„Wie...?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Wie gesagt: ein Zauberstabaufrufer..." sagte Sirius ruhig und lächelte.

„Danke Sirius..." bedankte Harry sich.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten alle im Fuchsbau. Nach dem Abendessen brachen schließlich Tonks, Sirius, Harry und Hermine wieder auf.

Zu Hause griff Sirius ins innere seines Mantels und zog zwei Heftchen raus und schaute verschmitzt zu Tonks. Tonks sah ihn und lächelte ihn an. Sie nahm ihn ein Heft ab und schaute es sich kurz an.

Hermine konnte den Titel lesen 'Martin Miggs, der mickrige Muggel'.

Erheitert und kichernd liefen Sirius und Tonks die Treppe hoch. Man hörte nur noch wie eine Tür unter großen Gelächter zugeschlagen wurde.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Lange Geschichte..."kommentierte Harry kurz.

Hermine zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern und ging ins Gästezimmer.

Harry nahm seine Tasche, wo seine Geschenke drin waren und stieg die Treppe hoch.

In seinem Zimmer packte er seine Geschenke erstmal auf seinen Schreibtisch. Als er das letze mal in die Tasche griff holte er eine Schachte heraus. Es war das Geschenk welches Ginny ihm gegeben hatte.

Er sollte es ja allein öffnen, daher blickt er sich nochmal schnell in seinem Zimmer um und vergewisserte sich nochmal ganz allein zu sein.

Schließlich setzte er sich aufs Bett und öffnete die blaue Schleife und den Deckel.

In der Schachtel lag ein Brief, sowie ein schwarzes, rechteckiges, handgroßes Stück Metall.

Als erstes öffnete er den Brief:

_Hi Liebling!_

_Hier ist dein Geschenk. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich bei der Wahl des Geschenkes nicht ganz uneigennützig gewesen bin. _

_Als ich letzes Jahr bei euch im Fuchsbau gewesen war, war ich ganz von diesen Mobilfeletonen begeistert. Und als du mir erzählt hast, dass du und Sirius einen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel besitzt fand ich, dass wir beide auch einen brauchen. Also hab ich ein paar Stunden in der Bibliothek verbracht und nach einem Zauber gesucht mit dem ich einen herstellen konnte. Zwei passende Spiegel hab ich mir in Hogsmeade besorgt, als du und Schnuffel euer „Gespräch" hattet. Und tada! Hier ist dein neuer Zwei-Wege-Spiegel mit Direktverbindung zu mir._

_Versuch es ruhig gleich aus. Ich sitze wahrscheinlich grade in meinem Bett und warte, bis du mich anrufst..._

_In Liebe_

_deine Ginny _

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er nahm sofort den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel in die Hand. Er klappte den Deckel auf und Sprach: „Ginny Weasley!"

Nach wenigen Sekunden sah Harry wie Ginnys Spiegel aufgeklappt wurde und Ginnys Kopf im Spiegel erschien.

„Harry! Ich dachte schon du findest mein Geschenk schrecklich."

Harry lächelte sie an.

„Nein, das ist das beste Geschenk, was ich je bekommen habe..." sagte Harry.

„Danke, aber du! Ich bin todmüde, Ruf mich doch morgen früh an!"

„Ja, mache ich. Danke nochmal für das Geschenk und die Mühe, die du dir damit gemacht hast!" sagte Harry und Ginny lächelte ihn an.

„Ach ich bin mir sicher, du hast für meinen Geburtstag in 11 Tagen auch was ganz süßes vorbereitet." sagte sie lächelnd. „Gute Nacht" sagte sie noch und legte auf.

Harry sah verloren in den nun „spiegelnden" Spiegel.

„Scheiße..."entfuhr es ihm auf einmal. 'Sie hat ja Geburtstag, das hab ich total vergessen?' dachte Harry sich. 'Was schenke ich ihr bloß' fragte Harry sich weiter und legte sich hin.

Am Frühstückstisch saßen nur Harry und Hermine, da Tonks und Sirius nichts von frühen Aufstehen hielten.

„Hermine, du muss mit mir in die Winkelgasse!" sagte Harry.

„Meinetwegen? Wir können ja Ron und Ginny fragen ob sie auch mit möchten." schlug Hermine vor.

„NEIN!"protestierte Harry. Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Nein, das geht nicht, Ginny darf davon nichts wissen. Du musst mir mit den Geschenk helfen."

„Du meinst das Geburtstagsgeschenk?"

„Genau...mir ist gestern eingefallen, dass sie ja auch noch..."

„Heißt das, du hast den Geburtstag deiner Freundin vergessen gehabt?"

„Ja aber ich hab doch noch 10 Tage..."

„Nur blöd, dass Ginny dein Geschenk schon Monate vorher hatte." sagte Hermine und sah ihn anschuldigend an.

„Du kennst mich ja, bin halt der spontane Typ..."

Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und Trank aus einer Henkellosen Tasse ihren Tee.

Nachdem Harry und Ginny nochmal über den Zwei-Wege-Spiegel telefonierten machten Harry und Hermine sich in die Winkelgasse auf.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Idee?" fragte Hermine nun als sie in der Magischen Einkaufsstraße standen.

„Klar hab schon eine Idee, aber ich hab von Kleider und Schmuck keine Ahnung..."

Die nächsten Tage vergingen relativ ereignislos. Die vier haben sich fast jeden zweiten Tag gegenseitig besucht. Am 11.August schließlich war Ginnys Geburtstag. Harry, Hermine, Sirius und Tonks waren Mittags zu Ginnys Geburtstag eingeladen.

Die vier apparierten zur Sicherheit, da Harry es nicht riskieren wollte wieder aus dem Kamin zu stolpern.

Nachdem Hermine, Sirius und Tonks ihre Geschenke überreichten gab Harry ihr den Hinweis um 18 Uhr in ihrem Zimmer zu sein.

* * *

Abends schließlich flohten alle Gäste wieder nach Hause.

Ginny wartete bis kurz vor 18 Uhr darauf in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Eigentlich erwartete sie Harry in ihrem Zimmer anzutreffen. Ein bisschen enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass er nicht da war.

Als sie sich noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer umblickte entdeckte sie etwas auf ihrem Bett.

Auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet lag ein Kleid. Darauf lag Briefumschlag.

Ginny öffnete sofort den Briefumschlag und entfaltete, das darin liegende Pergament.

Sie erkannte sofort Harrys Handschrift.

_Liebe Ginny,_

_bitte öffne um 19 Uhr dein Fenster und trage das Kleid._

_Dein_

_Harry_

Ginny blickte vom Brief weg und sah sich das Kleid genauer an.

Es war ein leichtes rosa Kleid. Ginny sah auf die Uhr 18.15Uhr. Zeit sich fertig zu machen. Sie eilte zur Dusche. Nach einer kurzen Dusche lief sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und zog sich das Kleid an. Nachdem öffnete sie ihren Schrank und fand ein paar silberner Schuhe.

Nachdem sie auch die Schuhe anzog. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu ihren Spiegel um und bletrachtete sich erst einmal das Kleid, was Harry ihr Geschenk hat genauer an.

Das weiß-rosa Kleid ging ihr bis kurz unter den Knien und hatte leichte Rüschen am Ende. Das obere Ende des Kleides lies ihre Schulter frei. Das Kleid passte sich locker an ihren Hüften an. Die Farbe des Kleides passte gut zu ihren Haaren und hob ihre Schokoladenbraunen Augen hervor.

Ginny betrachtete sich Kritisch. Sie fand das Kleid wundervoll, jedoch fehlte etwas, eine Kette. Sie drehte sich um zu ihrem Schrank, wo ihre Schmuckschatulle stand. Dabei sah sie auf die Uhr, die auf ihrem Nachtisch stand und merkte, dass es schon 19 Uhr war. Leicht Panisch öffnete sie schnell ihr Fenster.

Draußen auf einem Feuerblitz sitzend war Harry. Er hatte einen schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug mit hellblauen Hemd und dunkler Krawatte an.

Er musterte seine Freundin geanu.

„Du siehst einzigartig aus..." staunte er.

„Danke, du aber auch" lächelte sie ihn an.

„Komm steig auf!" forderte er sie auf.

Ginny tat was ihr geheißen und kletterte aus ihrem Fenster zu Harry auf seinem Besen.

„Wohin fliegen wir?" fragte Ginny.

„Das wirst du schon sehen..." sagte Harry verschmitzt.

„Warte, ich muss Mum Bescheid sagen..." sagte Ginny als sie los flogen.

„Ich hab ihr schon gesagt, dass ich dich ausführe." sagte Harry der den Besen führte.

Ginny lächelte und legte ihr Arme um Harrys Hüfte.

Sie flogen etwas 10 Minuten als sie an einen Hügel kamen. Harry setzte zur Landung an. Auf dem grasbewachsenden Hügel stand ein großer Baum. Seine Äste hingen über den Hügel und spendete Schatten. Unter den Ästen stand ein kleine hergerichteter Tisch.

Harry stellte den Besen am Baum ab und führte Ginny zum Tisch. Sie setzte sich hin und blickte sich dabei interessiert um. Sie waren mitten in der Landschaft. Ein kleiner Wald stand in einiger Entfernung, zwischen zwei Hügeln floss ein kleiner Bach. Vögel zwitscherten leise und vom weiten konnte man einen Frosch quaken hören.

Harry setzte sich gegenüber von Harry als plötzlich ein leises plop zu hören war.

„Harry Potter Sir, Misz Weazy, das Essen ist in 5 Minuten fertig." Es war Dobby und stellte ein Tablett mit Getränken auf den Tisch.

„Danke Dobby..."sagte Harry. Dobby verbeugte sich und mit einen erneuten plop war er wieder verschwunden

„Ich habe Dobby für heute Abend als Bedienung engagiert..." sagte Harry. Ginny lächelte ihn an.

„Wenn Hermine das wüsste..." fing Ginny und lachte bei dem Gedanken wie Hermine reagieren würde, wenn sie es herausfindet.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Am Ende des Essens stand Ginny auf und genoss die Aussicht. Sie blickte in den Sonnenuntergang während Harry von hinten kam und ihr was um den Hals legte. Ginny erschrak erst als sie kaltes auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie blickte runter und sah eine silberne Kette an der ein kleines silbernes Herz hing.

Ginny drehte sich jetzt zu Harry, der sie verliebt ansah und umarmte ihn.

„Harry du musst mir nicht so viel schenken..." warf sie ihn vor.

„Ich will aber" sagte Harry trotzig. Das veranlasste Ginny mit den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Du bist unmöglich."

* * *

Währenddessen im Grimauldplatz Nr 12:

„...es ist also unerlässlich, dass die Mysteriumsabteilung zu jeder Zeit bewacht wird." schloss Dumbledore seine Ausführung und beendete damit das Ordenstreffen.

Nach und nach erhoben sich die Mitglieder des Ordens und gingen.

Sirius folgte Dumbledore, als dieser aus der Küche ging.

„Albus!"sagte er.Dumbledore blieb stehen und drehte sich um.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Sirius." fragte Dumbledore.

„Können wir uns unter vier Augen unterhalten?" fragte Sirius.

„Natürlich, dann würde ich vorschlagen wir gehen in den Salon."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Salon. Sirius schloss die Tür und legte einen Unhörbarkeitszauber auf das Zimmer.

„So womit kann ich helfen...?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Albus, was ist genau in dieser Mysteriumsabteilung, dass kein Todesser da rein darf?"

„Tut mit leid Sirius aber das darf ich nicht sagen..."

„Albus, hat es was mit den Prophezeiungen zu tun, die dort aufbewahrt werden?" fragte Sirius direkt.

„Woher weißt du...?" fragte Dumbledore erstaunt.

„Das ist unwichtig..." sagte Sirius (A/B wahrscheinlich hatte er mal was mit einer Unsäglichen ;-) ) „Ich bin einmal in ein Gespräch von James und Lily rein geplatzt. Sie redeten was über eine Prophezeiung in Zusammenhang mit Harry..."

Dumbledore sah ihn geschlagen an.

„Ja, es gibt eine Prophezeiung über Harry...die ihn und Voldemort betrifft."

„WAS? Du hättest es mir sagen müssen? Wie lautet sie?" sagte Sirius aufgebracht.

„Nun gut, sie lautet folgender maßen: _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..._"

In Gedanken ging Sirius nochmal jeden einzelnen Satz der Prophezeiung durch.

„D...Das bedeutet ja...Harry ist der einzige, der..."

„Voldemort besiegen kann..." schloss Dumbledore den Satz.

„Wir müssen es ihm sagen..." meinte Sirius. Dumbledore sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Bist du sicher? Er ist noch so jung..." sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja schon, aber es ist sein Leben, er musst wissen warum Voldemort hinter ihm her ist...das sind wir ihm schuldig, das sind wir Lily und James schuldig..." sagte er eindringlich.

Dumbledore sah in traurig an.

„Wolltest du ihn nicht darauf vorbereiten? Er musst doch gewappnet sein, wenn er..."

„Ich hatte vor gehabt, dass er dieses Jahre Oklumentik lernt." sagte Dumbledore.

„Und weiter?" fragte Sirius.

„Und weiter?" fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Ja, und weiter? Du besiegst Voldemort nicht mit ein paar Schwebezaubern..." sagte Sirius.

„Ja schon. Jedoch..." fing Dumbledore an. Doch Sirius unterbrach ihn.

„Andere Frage: Hast du schon ein Lehrer für Verteidigung dieses Jahr?"

* * *

Später in einem Vorort von London:

Harry stolperte standesgemäß aus den Kamin, als er fluchend hochblickte. Im Wohnzimmer standen Sirius und Dumbledore.

„Sirius? Professor?" fragte Harry.

„Harry, komm her, wir müssen dir etwas erzählen..." sagte Sirius.

So erzählten Sirius und Dumbledore Harry alles über die Prophezeiung.

Nachdem sie ihn den Text der Prophezeiung gesagt hatten wurde es still.

Harry stand ohne Worte auf wollte aus den Zimmer gehen.

„Harry..." fing Sirius an.

„Ich muss erstmal alleine sein..." sagte Harry und ging aus der Tür.

Sirius und Dumbledore blickten sich sorgenvoll an.

„Ich geh dann besser." sagte Dumbledore und ging durch den Wintergarten nach draußen. Ein leises Plop später war er verschwunden.

Sirius fühlte sich schlecht. Er ging in die Küche, am Küchentisch saß eine Tonks mit haselnussbraunen Haaren. Sie blickte Sirius entschuldigend an.

„Hast du alles gehört?" fragte Sirius.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht...Ich bin durch die Vordertür gekommen, war bei den Grangers, und ihr habt geredet..."

„Ist schon gut, aber bitte erzähle es niemanden..." sagte Sirius und ging zu einem Hängeschrank und nahm sich eine Packung Asperin raus...

Sirius und Tonks redeten eine weitere halbe Stunde über die Prophezeiung und ihre Konsequenzen.

„Ich geh mal hoch und schaue mal was er macht..." sagte Sirius schließlich und stand auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sirius öffnete die Tür.

Dort stand Hermine...

„Oh hallo Hermine..."

„Ist Dora da? Sie hat ihren Zauberstab bei uns vergessen..." sagte sie und zeigte Tonks dunkelbraunen Zauberstab vor.

„Öhm klar, sie ist in der Küche..." sagte Sirius und lies sie eintreten.

Oben vor Harrys Tür klopfte er schließlich.

„Harry? Harry geht es dir gut?" fragte er durch die Tür. Doch keine Antwort kam.

„Harry? Ich komm jetzt rein!" sagte Sirius und öffnete die Tür. Das Zimmer war ganz dunkel, nur eine schwache Lampe auf dem Nachttisch hüllte das Zimmer in ein schummriges Licht.

Harry saß mit angewinkelten Beinen an sein Bett gelehnt und starrte auf ein Foto.

Sirius setzte sich neben ihn.

„Hey..." fing Sirius an.

„Hey..." sagte Harry leise und starrte weiter auf das Foto.

Sirius schaute es sich nun ebenfalls an. Es waren Harrys Eltern, die ihn als Baby hielten und ihn zu winkten.

„Ich bin schuld, dass sie Tod sind..." sagte Harry und streichelte über das Bild.

„Nein bist du nicht!" sagte Sirius sofort. „Es ist allein Voldemorts Schuld."

„Ja, aber wenn ich nicht wäre...dann würden sie noch leben..."

„Harry, mach dir keine Vorwürfe..." sagte Sirius. Harry blickte weiter auf das Foto.

„Irgendwie hab ich schon immer gewusst, dass ich ihn am Ende gegenüberstehe. Ich mein wer kann schon von sich behaupten vier Meet&Greets mit Voldemort himself gehabt zuhaben..." sagte Harry und eine kleine Träne lief seine Wange herunter.

„Ich hab Angst Sirius..." sagte Harry und fing an zu weinen. Sirius hielt sofort Harry und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

„Das ist ganz normal, jeder hat Angst vor Voldemort. Aber du darfst dir deswegen jetzt nicht dein Leben kaputt machen lassen...Ich werde alles tun damit du ihn gut vorbereitet gegenüberstehst." sagte Sirius.

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry.

„Ach ja, das hab ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt. Wir werden uns nächstes Jahr öfters sehen können. Im Grunde genommen. Werktags zwischen 7 und 18 Uhr." sagte Sirius lachend.

Harry schaute ihn mit einem großen Fragezeichen auf der Stirn an.

„Ich bin nächstes Jahr dein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

* * *

Ich hoffe euch hat das chapter gefallen. Ich wollte ein bischen mehr Voldemort reinbringen...

Wie hats euch gefallen? Ein kleines Review wäre echt nett. Die bauen einen immer auf und ermutigen mich weiter zu schreiben...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Leute! Hier ist der neue Teil.

Wow ich bin echt begeistert von euch, so viele Reviews habe ich noch nie für ein Chapter bekommen.

Ich hatte dieses mal Probleme, und zwar hatte ich einige Ideen, die ich in dieses Chapter einfließen lassen wollte. Ich hoffe ich überrumpele euch nicht damit...

Also hier geht's weiter:

* * *

Harry sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du bist was?"

„Dein neuer VgddK-Lehrer." sagte Sirius und lächelte verschmitzt.

„Das ist ja Super!" freute sich Harry und stand auf, als er plötzlich Schmerz in seinem Kopf steigen spürte.

Er taumelte kurz, und hielt sich die Stirn.

„Was ist Harry?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Er ist wütend..." sagte Harry als plötzlich ein neuer pulsierender Schmerz aufkam.

Dieses mal war er viel stärker als vorher. Harry brach zusammen und schrie laut vor Schmerz auf.

„HARRY, HARRY!" schrie Sirius und hielt ihn fest. Durch die Schreie kamen sofort Tonks und Hermine hoch ins Zimmer.

„Was ist?" fragte Tonks und sah Harry auf dem Boden liegend. Hermine erkannte sofort was los war.

„Schnell hol Ginny, es ist wichtig" schrie Hermine panisch zu Tonks. Tonks nickte kurz und apparierte weg.

Hermine sah besorgt auf Harry der sich von einer erneuten Schmerzattacke krümmte. Sirius wusste nicht was er tun sollte und blickte besorgt zu Hermine.

Plötzlich machte es einen lauten Knall und Tonks, mit einer ziemlich verschlafenen Ginny im Pyjama erschienen aus dem Nichts.

Ginny orientierte sich kurz und sah Harry auf den Boden liegen, sich vor Schmerz krümmend. Sofort lief sie zu ihm hin, kniete sich direkt neben ihn und hielt ihn an seiner Schulter.

„Harry, Harry, alles wird gut, ruhig..." versuchte sie Harry zu beruhigen. Und wie beim letzten mal ließen Harrys schmerzen sofort nach als sie ihn berührte.

Harry richtete sich wieder auf.

„Harry? Was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Voldemort, Voldemort ich spüre wenn er sauer ist. Oder sich freut. Heute war er wieder besonders wütend." sagte Harry.

„Ist das schon mal passiert?" fragte Sirius.

„In der Stärke erst einmal..." sagte Harry.

„Was? Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wann war es?"

„Als wie die Nacht im Fuchsbau verbracht haben" antwortete Harry.

„Deshalb haben du und Ginny die Nacht zusammen verbracht?" Harry nickte.

„Okay. Ginny, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, kannst du die Nacht hier verbringen. Ich werde mit Molly und Dumbledore reden." sagte Sirius. Ginny nickte und half Harry hoch.

Tonks, Sirius und Hermine verließen stumm den Raum.

Ginny legte sich in Harrys Bett. Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und blickte auf Ginny.

„Also wenn das immer so endet, könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen." sagte er als er seine gute Laune wiedergefunden hatte.

Ginny sah ihn böse an und schlug ihn gegen den Oberarm.

„Wie kannst du das nur so leichtfertig nehmen?" fragte Ginny.

„Aua!" sagte Harry gespielt und rieb sich den Oberarm.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie schön du in deinem Pyjama aussiehst?" sagte Harry weiter und Ginny sah ihn komisch an.

„Harry, vergiss nicht. Ich bin Potter-Charme-resistent, also du musst dir was anderes ausdenken."

„Wie wäre es hier mit?" fragte Harry und senkte seinen Kopf zu Ginny runter. Nach einem langen Kuss lösten sich die beiden wieder.

„mm ich glaube das wirkt..." sagte Ginny und zog Harry wieder zu sich runter.

Der nächste Tag brach früh an.

Als Harry und Ginny in die Küche kamen saßen dort schon Tonks, Sirius und Dumbledore.

„Guten morgen!" begrüßten sie sich.

„Harry, wir müssen wegen gestern Abend reden." sagte Sirius.

„Ich hab gestern Nacht noch mit Albus geredet. Du musst Okklumentik lernen."

„Okklumentik?" fragte Harry.

„Richtig, die Kunst deinen Geist zu verschließen. Bist du erstmal ein Okklumentor wirst du Voldemorts Gefühlsregungen nicht mehr anhaben. Bist dahin würde ich vorschlagen, dass Miss Weasley den restlichen Sommer hier verbringt, da sie wohl am ehesten dazu in der Lage ist im Falle eines neuen Anfalls dir zu helfen."

Ginny und Harry hatten natürlich nichts dagegen, nur was ist mit Mrs Weasley?

„Professor, glauben sie meine Mutter würde das erlauben?" fragte Ginny.

„Das hat sie bereits Miss Weasley. Jedenfalls solange wie ihr Bruder Ronald ebenfalls hier ist." sagte Dumbledore und lächelte leicht.

Ginny und Harry sahen sich an. Das war eine gute Idee. Zur Not konnte man ja Ron immer noch mit Hermine beschäftigen.

Als Hermine wenig Später erfuhr, dass Ron die restlichen Ferien bei Harry verbringen würde:

„Oh mein Gott, dann muss ich Ron ja meinen Eltern vorstellen..." sagte sie.

„Öhm Hermine, die kennen Ron doch schon..." sagte Harry.

„Ja aber da war er nur ein Freund aber jetzt ist er mein Freund. Verstehst du!"

Harry war nun verwirrter als jemals zuvor.

„Häh?"

„Harry. Ron ist doch jetzt Hermines 'Freund'. Und nicht nur mehr ihr Freund." versuchte Ginny zu erklären.

Harry sah die beiden weiter verwirrt an.

„Ach du verstehst das nicht. Du bist ein Mann." sagte Hermine genervt, als auf einmal der Kamin grün aufloderte und ein sehr bepackter Ron raus kam.

„Ginny, warum brauchst du die ganzen Taschen?" fragte Ron erschöpft und stellte die Taschen ab.

Hermine kreischte kurz auf und umarmte Ron gleich fest.

Am Abend hatte Ron Harry eine Zeitschrift geliehen. 'Stiftung Besentest' (A/N: mir ist echt nichts besseres eingefallen...)

Besonders hat Harry der neue 'Alphaspeed' gefallen. Der sich Besonders durch seine extreme Wendigkeit und hohe Beschleunigungswerte auszeichnete.

Der Kritikpunkt war jedoch, das er sich aufgrund eines unruhigen Verhaltens beim ruhig Schweben nicht besonders für Hüter eignete. Die relativ niedrige Endgeschwindigkeit machte ihn ebenfalls wenig interessant für Jäger. Für die harte Spielweise eines Treibers war er ebenfalls nicht geeignet da diese einen Robusteren Besen benötigten. Das Fazit war, dass der Alphaspeed kein Allrounder war wie der Feuerblitz jedoch ein hervorragender Besen für einen Sucher war zu einem relativ niedrigen Preis.

Ron meinte er würde gerade für einen Sauberwisch 11 sparen. Der durch eine eingebaute Vibrationskontrolle einen ruhigen Flug ermögliche.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Ron, Harry, Ginny, Sirius und Tonks beim Frühstücken. Durch das offene Fenster kamen drei Eulen geflogen.

„Die Hogwartsbriefe!" sagte Ginny.

Die drei gingen zu den Eulen und lösten die Briefe.

Sie öffneten die Umschläge.

Als Harry seinen Brief entfaltete fiel etwas schweres raus.

Harry bückte sich und hob es auf.

Es war ein gold-rotes K.

Harry blickte lange auf das Abzeichen und las sich dann den Brief durch.

_Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,_

_Ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie zum Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft ernannt wurden sind._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hauslehrerin Gryffindor_

Harry war erst sehr sprachlos. Er hätte nie gedacht zum Kapitän ernannt zu werden.

Er blickte sich um und sah, dass Ron ebenfalls eine Plakette in der Hand hielt.

Ron sah nun auf und blickte glücklich zu Harry.

Er hielt sein Abzeichen hoch. Ein goldenes V. Harry hielt nun auch sein Abzeichen hoch.

Beide fingen an zu lachen.

„Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass dieses Jahr die Vertrauenschüler ausgewählt werden" sagte Ginny.

Plötzlich wurde unter lauten Knall die Vordertür aufgestoßen und eine hysterische Hermine kam rein gestürmt.

Sie hielt kurz inne. Und sah, dass Ron und Harry auch Abzeichen in der Hand hielten.

Sie kreischte laut vor Glück und umarmte die beiden.

„Ich wurde zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt!" schrie sie glücklich.

„Hast du was anderes erwartet? Übrigens, ich auch!" sagte Ron gelassen.

„Wirklich? Ich kanns nicht glauben." sagte sie und küsste ihren Freund auf die Lippen.

Nach dem die beiden sich gelöst hatten sah sie nun aber verwirrt zu Harry.

„Aber was hat Harry denn für ein Abzeichen?" fragte Hermine.

„Er ist zum Quidditch-Kapitän ernannt wurden wie es aussieht."

„Das ist ja super!" sagte sie und umarmte Harry.

„Ich glaub, das schreit nach einer Party!" verkündete Sirius schließlich und meldete sich damit wieder zu Wort.

* * *

Der Nachmittag wurde sehr lustig.

Sirius hatte ein paar Leute eingeladen.

Es waren die Weasleys, die Grangers, Remus, Neville, Luna, Hagrid, die noch restlichen Mitglieder der Quidditchmannschaft und einige andere Ordensmitglieder.

„...ich hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass Harry Vertrauensschüler wird. Diese Schande hätte ich nicht ertragen können..." sagte Sirius zu Remus, die mit Ginny und Harry auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Du musst dich grade melden. Als Lehrer bist du jetzt auch eine Respektsperson. Du musst den Schülern benehmen beibringen." sagte Remus mit erhobenen Zeigefinger.

„Das ich nicht lache, das hat ja schon bei Harry nicht geklappt." sagte Ginny und stand auf.

„Hey!" protestierten Harry und Sirius. Remus jedoch prustete laut los vor lachen.

Ginny nahm Harry nun bei der Hand und führte ihn nach draußen in den Garten.

Auf einmal tauchten Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia und Katie von hinten auf.

„Mensch Harry! Ich hoffe du wirst uns nicht so langweilen wie Wood es getan hatte." sagte George.

„Genau. Ich hab immer noch ne Frikadelle am Ohr kleben." sagte Fred.

„Ich werde mein bestes versuchen. Aber habt ihr ne Idee warum ich es geworden bin. Ihr seit schon viel länger in der Mannschaft als ich."

„Das stimmt nicht, ich bin im gleichen Jahr wie du in die Mannschaft gekommen." sagte Katie.

„Und wir kommen schon ins siebte Jahr," sagte Alicia und deute auf sich, Angelina und die Zwillinge. „Ein Kapitän sollte länger als ein Jahr im Amt sein." sagte sie weiter.

„Genau, dieses Jahr können wir dich noch Unterstützen. Nächstes Jahr wird es ganz anders aussehen. Da seid nur noch du und Katie aus der alten Riege." sagte Alicia.

Das machte wohl Sinn, dachte Harry sich.

„Gut, aber für dieses Jahr müssen wir dann nur noch einen Hüter finden." sagte Harry.

„Und einen Jäger..." sagte Angelina.

„Wie?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ich mach mein letztes Jahr im Ausland. In einer Australischen Schule um genau zu sein." sagte Angelina.

„Warum dass denn?" fragte Harry weiter nach.

„Ich will später mit magischen Unterwasserwesen arbeiten. Und in Australien haben die bessere Möglichkeiten..."

Harry nickte verständnisvoll.

Er redete noch kurz mit seiner Mannschaft und verschwand dann mit Ginny wieder ins Haus.

Dort traf er auf Ron und Hermine. Die lachend auf die beiden zu gingen.

„Habt ihr beiden wieder wild rum geknutscht!" fragte Ginny. Ron wurde sofort rot.

„Tschhh...Ginny, meine Eltern sind hier!" schrie Hermine leise.

„Ja und?" fragte Ginny verschmitzt.

„Sie sollen nicht wissen, dass wir..." stotterte Hermine und zog die anderen in den Flur.

„zusammen sind."

„Was ist daran so schlimm?" fragte Harry.

„Harry...wir haben es denen noch nicht erzählt. Wir wollen es unseren Eltern Persönlich sagen!" sagte Ron.

„Nun gut!" lachte Harry. „In der Zwischenzeit empfehle ich euch diesen Besenschrank. Da seit ihr ungestört!" sagte Harry weiter lachend und öffnete die Tür des Wandschrankes zum Spaß. Jedoch waren darin, nicht wie erwartet ein paar Besen, sondern zwei Personen, die die vier als Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood kannten.

Als Harry das sah schloss er sofort wieder die Tür.

Alle starrten mit offenen Mündern auf die nun wieder geschlossene Tür.

„Okay, das habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht erwartet..." sagte Ron schließlich.

„Ich auch nicht..." sagten die anderen drei gleichzeitig.

„Die ham sich gegenseitig das Gesicht aufgefressen..." sagte Ron weiter noch immer nicht glauben wollend was er eben gesehen hatte.

Die Tür des Wandschrankes öffnete sich. Ein ziemlich roter Neville kam raus. Hinter ihm kam Luna in ihrer verträumten Art raus.

Ginny und Hermine sahen sich beide an.

„Du musst uns alles erzählen!" schrien die beiden und zogen Luna in das Gästezimmer, in dem Ginny grad wohnte.

Die beiden Jungs sahen nun zu Neville, der verlegen auf den Boden schaute.

Er machte Anstalten ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen doch Harry und Ron hielten ihn auf und schleiften ihn die Treppe hoch in Harrys Zimmer.

Sie setzten ihn auf Rons Feldbett.

„Was?" fragte Neville ängstlich.

Harry und Ron grinsten sich an.

„Wie lange schon?" fragte Ron.

„Wie lange was?" fragte Neville stotternd.

„Na was wohl, wie lange läuft das schon zwischen dir und Luna?" fragte Harry.

Neville lief rot an.

„Mensch Neville, das musst dir doch nicht peinlich sein..." sagte Harry „also wie lange?"

„In gewisser Weise seit dem Ball. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten und als ich sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht hatte wurde sie auf einmal so anders. Sie zog mich in einen Besenschrank und küsste mich...na ja und immer wenn wir uns später auf den Gang getroffen hatten, hat sie das wiederholt...und na ja, seit dem Hogsmeade-Wochenende nach der zweiten Aufgabe sind wir zusammen"

Ron und Harry sahen sich an.

„Boa, das hätte ich gar nicht von ihr erwartet..." sagte Harry völlig erstaunt über Luna.

„Aber warum hast du nie was erzählt?" fragte Ron.

„Ihr habt nie gefragt..." sagte Neville.

„Wo du es jetzt sagst, du warst das letzte halbe Jahr auch irgendwie anders als sonst." sagte Harry.

„Genau, du machst nicht mehr so viele Fehler im Unterricht. Bist im meinen Beisein schon lange nicht mehr über eine Trickstufe gestolpert."

„Ich glaube, Luna hat einen guten Einfluss auf dich." sagte Ron. Neville lächelte leicht.

„Haha, wenn Seamus und Dean das wüssten..." sagte Harry.

„Ja, wenn die wüssten, dass du weiter bei einer Frau gekommen bist als die beiden..." lachte Ron.

Das brachte nun auch Neville dazu zu lachen. Dean und Seamus waren zwar die meiste Zeit nett zu ihm, jedoch zogen ihn oft wegen seiner Tollpatschigkeit auf und fühlten sich besser als er.

Das Gefühl, die Beiden mal ausgestochen zu haben fand er sehr gut.

„Und wie ist das jetzt mit dir und Hermine?" fragte Neville nun zu Ron.

„Wie?"

„Na ihr seit heute immer zu zweit. Streitet euch nur noch alle 20 Minuten anstatt alle 10 Minuten. Man könnte meinen ihr wärt zusammen."

Nun wurde Ron rot.

„Ja sind wir, aber du darfst es niemanden erzählen!" sagte Ron. Neville nickte.

„Ihr dürft es aber auch nicht meiner Großmutter erzählen." sagte Neville schnell.

„Warum?"

„Sie hält nicht viel vom Klitterer, und wenn sie erfährt, dass ich mit der Tochter des Herausgebers zusammen bin..."

„Verstehe, kein Problem Kumpel!" sagten Harry und Ron und klopften ihn auf die Schulter.

Der Tag wurde noch sehr lustig und die Feier ging bis spät abends. Schließlich baten Hermine und Ron ihre Eltern in die Küche. Letztendlich war es gar nicht so schlimm für die beiden, wie sie erst gedacht haben. Tatsächlich hatten beide Elternpaare wohl eine wette am laufen wann ihre Kinder wohl zusammen kommen würden.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war ein Montag und Sirius und Tonks mussten arbeiten. Beim Frühstücken haben sie abgemacht, dass die vier Jugendlichen in der Winkelgasse ihre Schulsachen kaufen sollen.

Also machten sich die vier mittags auf in die Winkelgasse.

Da es Montag war, war nicht soviel los in der Winkelgasse. Die vier gingen zuerst zu Flourish&Blotts um ihre Bücher zu kaufen.

Sirius hatte Harry gebeten ein Buch zusätzlich mitzunehmen, und zwar eins über Okklumentik.

Als sie den Laden betraten quiekte Hermine freudig auf und verschwand schon zwischen den Regalen.

Ron seufzte kurz auf:

„Ich werde ihr mal folgen..." sagte er und folgte ihr.

„Gut wo finde ich Bücher über Okklumentik?" fragte Harry als er die vielen Regale sah.

„Ich würds bei O wie Okklumentik versuchen. Direkt neben P wie Potter..." ärgerte Ginny ihn.

Harry sah sie eingeschnappt an.

„Haha, du weißt ganz genau, das all diese Bücher nur Lügen über mich erzählen."

„Tun sie?"

„Ja, sag mir mal wie sonst eine Autobiografie von mir existieren kann..."

„Nun ja, ist ganz gut geschrieben." sagte Ginny

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Soll das heißen du hast das gelesen?"

Ginny wurde ein bisschen rot.

„Ich geh besser mal Hermine suchen...wer weiß was für Bücher sie sich wieder kaufen möchte..." lenkte sie ab und verschwand zwischen den Regalen.

Harry blickte ihr erst nach, schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und ging zu dem Regal wo ein drüber großes O hing.

Als Harry darauf zu ging sah er jemanden in einen Schwarzen Mantel und schwarzen kurzen Haaren der am Ende des Ganges stand und ihn an schaute.

Harry drehte sich um und dachte das dieser Jemand jemanden anders anstarrte. Als er jedoch niemanden hinter ihn erblickte und sich wieder umdrehte war die Gestalt verschwunden.

Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Er dachte sich das wohl nur eingebildet zu haben.

Nachdem, die vier ihre Bücher hatten und Hermine sich auch los reißen konnte gingen die vier zu Madam Malkin. Harry und Hermine brauchten neue Umhänge. Ron würde die alten von seinen Brüdern bekommen. Ginny würde die alten von Hermine bekommen.

„Mum und Dad haben mir Geld gegeben und gesagt ich dürfe mir davon was aussuchen, weil ich Vertrauensschüler geworden bin." sagte Ron als die vier wieder in der nun etwas mehr belebten Winkelgasse waren.

„Und was willst du dir holen?" fragte seine Freundin interessiert.

„Einen Besen..." sagte Ron glücklich.

„Echt? Welchen willst du dir holen?" fragte Harry sofort.

„Den Sauberwisch 11 natürlich." sagte Ron.

„Wow, der ist sogar besser als der neue Nimbus 200X."

„Ja ich weiß, von 0 auf 100 in unter 10 Sekunden, wolltest du dir nicht auch einen neuen holen?" fragte Ron.

„Ich bitte dich Ron. Selbst ich weiß, dass Harry den besten Besen auf den Markt bereits besitzt." sagte Hermine. Sie verstand einfach nicht warum die beiden Jungs sich immer soviel über sowas belangloses wie Besen unterhalten können.

„Ich bin noch am Überlegen. Sirius meinte er würde mir die Hälfte zu einem neuen Besen zuschießen, solange es nur helfen würde Slytherin zu besiegen..." sagte Harry.

„Was? Aber wie willst du einen besseren Besen als den Feuerblitz kriegen?" fragte Hermine.

„Der Feuerblitz ist vielleicht der beste Besen auf dem Markt. Doch er bei seiner Entwicklung wurden in einigen Bereichen Einstriche gemacht. Du musst wissen, will man das eine muss man auf der anderen Seite was wegnehmen. So zum Beispiel brauche ich als Sucher nicht unbedingt eine hohe Endgeschwindigkeit. Ich brauche Wendigkeit und Beschleunigung." sagte Harry.

Also gingen die vier zu 'Qualität für Quidditch'

Ron ging gleich zum Tresen und sagte er würde gern den Sauberwisch 11 haben. Der Verkäufer beglückwünschte ihm zu seiner Entscheidung.

Harry kämpfte noch mit der Entscheidung. Er ging zum zweiten Verkäufer und fragte ob er den Alphaspeed mal kurz sehen dürfte. Der Verkäufer blickte ihn kurz an nickte kurz und ging kurz ins Hinterzimmer und brachte kurze Zeit später ein längliches Paket. Er öffnete es und nahm einen schwarzen Besen heraus. Rot-Goldene Streifen waren entlang des Stieles aufgebracht. Die Aerodynamisch abgeschliffenen Ruten verleiten den Besen einen dynamischen Eindruck.

Harry war fasziniert von diesem Besen.

„Ich nehm ihn" sagte Harry ohne weiter nach zu denken.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen gingen die beiden wieder nach draußen.

„Ich gebe zur Feier des Tages ein Eis aus." verkündete Harry. Also gingen die vier nun zu Florean Fortescue.

„Wir brauchen noch Zaubertrankzutaten..." stellte Ginny mit einem Blick auf ihre Liste, während alle an ihrem Eis aßen.

Harry blickte auf und wollte Ginny, die ihm gegenüber saß etwas sagen, doch erblickte er in einiger Entfernung hinter ihm die schwarz gekleidete Person wieder. Und wieder starrte diese Person ihn an.

„Harry, Harry?" fragte Ginny, die seinen verträumten Blick nicht entging. Harry blinzelte kurz und blickte kurz auf Ginny und dann wieder zurück. Die Person war wieder verschwunden...

„Alles okay?" fragte Ginny weiter.

Harry blickte wieder zu Ginny:

„Ja, jaja, alles ok. Hab nur etwas geträumt..." sagte Harry.

Nach dem Eis gingen die vier in eine Apotheke um Zutaten zu kaufen.

„Ich brauch noch Eulenkekse für Hedwig und Apollo." sagte Harry

„Gute Idee. Pig gibt schon seit Tagen keine Ruhe mehr, seitdem mir die ausgegangen sind." sagte Ron.

Nachdem sie auch bei Eylops waren, war es schon später Nachmittag.

„grummel!"

Alle blickten zu Ron der nun seinen Bauch hielt.

„Sorry, ich bin halt im Wachstum..." entschuldigte sich Ron.

„Ich glaube wir gehen am Besten im tropfenden Kessel etwas essen, sonst verhungert er noch." sagte Hermine.

Die anderen drei nickten und die Quartett ging zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Später beim Essen im Pub erklärten sich die beiden Jungs gegenseitig ihr angelegenes Wissen über ihre neuen Besen.

„Dein Besen ist zwar schneller, jedoch kann meiner Freihändig geflogen werden..." sagte Ron zu Harry.

Die beiden Mädchen unterhielten sich über Mädchenzeug (A/N: Hey ich bin ein Mann, woher soll ich wissen worüber Frauen sich unterhalten?)

Harry hörte grade Rons Auschweifungen und wollte ihn gerade wieder sprechen als wieder die schwarz gekleidete Person auftauchte. Diese Stand an der Treppe und blickte zu Harry.

Dieses mal sah Harry jedoch, wie sie sich umdrehte und die Treppe hochging.

Harry dachte kurz nach und stand auf.

„Ich geh mal kurz aufs Klo." sagte Harry und ging die Treppe hoch.

Oben im Flur angekommen sah er noch wie die Person in ein Zimmer ging. Harry lief ihr hinterher.

In dem Zimmer, in das er ihr gefolgt war stand nur ein hoher Lehnstuhl, der entgegen der Tür gerichtet war. Die Person saß im Stuhl.

Ohne weiter nach zudenken betrat Harry das Zimmer. Die Tür schloss sich wie von selbst, Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er der Person trauen konnte.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter."

„H...Hallo." antwortete Harry.

Die Person stand auf und plötzlich verschwand der Stuhl. Die Person drehte sich um.

Es war ein mittelgroßer Mann, Mitte 30, so schätzte Harry. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare und seine Koteletten gingen ihn bis kurz unters Ohr. Sein Gesicht war rau und brachte einen drei-Tage-Bart zum Vorschein. Die braunen Augen der Person musterten Harry. Der Mann hatte ein leichtes grinsen aufgelegt.

Er trug eine schwarze Jeans, schwarzes Hemd sowie darüber einen langen schwarzen Mantel aus Drachenhaut.

„W...wer sind sie?" fragte Harry.

„Diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten..." sagte die Person mit einer relativ dunklen Stimme.

„Was wollen sie von mir? Warum haben sie mich heute den ganzen Tag beobachtet?"

„Wir beobachten dich schon eine ganze Weile, nur hielten wir es bisher noch nicht für nötig in Erscheinung zu treten."

„Wir?" fragte Harry.

„Ja wir. Wir sind eine geheime, hunderte Jahre alte Ordensgemeinschaft. Wir schützen die Welt, wenn diese sich nicht mehr selbst helfen kann, wir helfen wenn die Welt Gefahr läuft aus den Rudern zu geraten. Wir sind die _Eldar_!" sagte der Mann.

„Die Eldar? Was wollen Sie von mir?"

„Wir möchten dir unsere Hilfe anbieten."

„Ihre Hilfe? Wobei?" fragte Harry.

„Du bist der, der ihn besiegen kann, du bist der, auf den die Prophezeiung zutrifft"

„Woher wissen sie von..."

„Wir haben unsere Quellen. Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich kann dir nur noch eines sagen. Ich kann dir nicht selber erklären wie wir dir helfen können. Suche das Buch, das Buch wird dir die Antworten bringen."

„Welches Buch?"

„Das Buch, suche es in der Schule für Zauberei, es ist dort wo du dich nicht aufhalten darfst..."

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür.

„Harry, Harry bist du da drinnen?" Es war Ginnys Stimme.

„J...JA ich komme gleich...!" sagte Harry und wandte sich wieder zu dem Mann.

„Ich muss gehen. Ich habe einen Zauber auf dich gesprochen, du wirst nur drei Personen in der Lage sein von uns zu erzählen. Wähle gut!"

Der Mann schritt nun an Harry vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Er trat hinaus in den Flur, Ginny blickte irritiert zu den Mann und dann zu Harry. Harry ging nun auch aus den Zimmer. Beide blickten nun wieder in den Flur. Der Mann war wieder verschwunden...

„Harry, wer war das?" fragte Ginny.

* * *

So das war Teil 9. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei meiner Beta-Leserin, die dieses mal extra schnell geBetat hat. Ihr ist es zu verdanken, dass ich noch heute updaten konnte.

Ein paar reviews wären nett, es ist nämlich echt schön zu wissen wie die Story bei anderen ankommt.


	10. Chapter 10

So weiter geht's!

Eigentlich hatte ich das Kaipitel etwas länger geplant. Hab dann aber gemerkt, dass es nicht wirklich zusammen passen würde, also kommen die 1276 bereits geschriebenen Wörter in den nächsten Kapitel vor.

Ach ja danke nochmal für eure Reviews, ich liebe Feedback, danke noch einmal.

* * *

Harry blickte immer noch in den leeren Flur und dachte nach.

„Harry? Hast du mich gehört?" fragte Ginny noch mal nach.

Er blinzelte kurz und blickte nun zu Ginny.

„Harry, wer war das?"

„Er..." Harry dachte nach, er durfte nur drei Personen von den Eldar erzählen. Er sah ihr kurz in die schokoladenbraunen Augen und wusste, dass er ihr darüber erzählen musste.

„...Heute Abend Ginny, ich erzähls dir heut Abend..."

Ginny sah ihn an, und sah dass es wohl ziemlich wichtig sein musste.

Sie nickte kurz streichelte Harrys Hand.

„Okay...wir sollten runter gehen, Ron ist grade bei seiner fünften Portion..."

Harry nickte kurz und folgte seiner Freundin.

Nachdem Ron auch seine sechste Portion gegessen hatte machten sich die vier auf den Weg zurück.

„Harry! Wir müssen morgen dringend in den Fuchsbau, dann können wir unsere neue Besen ausprobieren!" sagte Ron erheitert.

„Klar! Können wir machen!" sagte Harry.

Abends als alle im Bett lagen war Harry noch wach. Er hörte den ruhigen gleichmäßigen Schnarchton von Ron. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er schlief.

Harry stand auf und ging leise aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppe runter. Vor dem Gästezimmer angekommen atmete er noch einmal tief durch und klopfte leise an.

„_Tock, tock"_

„...Harry?" kam die Stimme von Ginny aus dem Zimmer.

„Ähm, ja, kann ich rein kommen, ich wollte dir doch was erzählen." flüsterte er leise durch die Tür.

„Komm rein!"

Harry drückte die Klinke der Tür runter und schwang die Tür auf.

Ein kurzer blick durch den Raum genügte und er sah Ginny. Sie saß in ihrem Pyjama in ihrem Bett und sah Harry fragend an. Harry schloss die Tür und setzte sich zu Ginny aufs Bett.

„Also wer war der Mann?" fragte Ginny nun und sah Harry an.

Er atmete tief und begann zu erzählen.

Als er geendet hatte sah er Ginny wieder in die Augen.

„Wow, das ist..." sagte Ginny

„Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll..."

„Ich glaube wir müssen mehr über die Eldar erfahren, damit wir wissen was wir davon halten können..." sagte Ginny.

Harry nickte,

„Ich weiß aber nicht wen ich noch darüber erzählen soll...ich mein, Hermine ist meine beste Freundin, Ron ist mein bester Freund, Sirius ist mein Pate..." Ginny nahm seine Hand und schaute ihn an.

„Ich glaube du solltest es Hermine auf jeden Fall erzählen, du kannst ihr eh nichts verheimlichen." sagte Ginny was Harry zum lächeln brachte.

„Du hast recht, ich erzähl es Hermine. Und ich denke Ron sollte es auch wissen. Ich mein wenn wir in Hogwarts das Buch suchen, muss er es wissen." Harry sah sie an... „Ich geh dann mal wieder. Danke für deine Hilfe." Harry stand auf, wurde aber sofort wieder aufs Bett gezogen.

„Du bleibst hier!" sagte Ginny und lehnte sich über Harry rüber.

„Ähm wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry.

„Die beiden Nächte die wir schon zusammen verbracht haben fand ich sehr angenehm und ich lass mir doch nicht die Chance nehmen, wieder die Nacht mit dir zu verbringen." sagte Ginny verschmitzt.

„Aber Ginny was ist wenn..., worüber zum Teufel streite ich eigentlich?" sagte Harry und legte Ginny aufs Bett. Er sah ihr in die Augen und küsste sie.

„Ich liebe dich." sagte Harry

„Ich dich auch Harry." sagte Ginny und zog Harry in einen neuen Kuss.

Sie legte sich nun halb auf Harry rauf:

„Gute Nacht Harry."

„Gute Nacht Gin." Ginny kuschelte sich bei diesen Worten noch mehr an Harry ran. Sie liebte es wenn er sie so nannte.

* * *

Harry wurde von ungewöhnlichen Bewegungen im Bett wach.

Er machte die Augen auf und griff nach rechts zu seiner Brille. Nach dem er sich diese aufgesetzt hatte blickte er auf das Bett und entdeckte Ginny.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte diese und legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Schulter.

„Morgen...wie spät ist es?"

„8 Uhr, du solltest aufstehen bevor jemand kommt um mich zu wecken..." sagte Ginny.

„Och nöö, ich will aber nicht." quengelte Harry und legte seinen Arm um Ginny.

„Du musst, stell dir vor Hermine kommt rein..."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeschlagen...

„Guten Morgen Ginny! Sind die Jungs schon wach?" sagte die fröhlich hereinkommende Hermine.

Sie achtete gar nicht auf das Bett und ging schnurstracks durch das Zimmer und öffnete das Rollo des Fensters und stellte dieses anschließend auf Kipp.

„Guten Morgen Hermine." sagte Harry und setzte sich wie Ginny aufrecht ins Bett.

„Hast du dich erkältet deine Stimme ist so tief..." sagte Hermine die sich nun zum Bett umdrehte.

Es dauerte ungefähr fünf Sekunden bis Hermine Harry mit Ginny im Bett verarbeiten konnte.

„OH tut mir leid, ich wollte..." sagte Hermine und gestikulierte stark mit ihren Armen.

„Brauchst du nicht, Harry wollte sowieso gerade aufstehen..." sagte Ginny die sich das kichern nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Wollte ich gar nicht!" protestierte Harry.

„Doch wolltest du!" sagte Ginny weiter.

„Nein!"

„Öhm...ich mach dann mal Frühstück!" sagte Hermine und verschwand ebenso schnell wie sie gekommen war.

Nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte blickte Ginny zu Harry.

„Du stehst jetzt auf!" sagte diese und versuchte Harry aus dem Bett zu schieben.

„Neeinnnnn!" schrie Harry und versuchte sich im Bett zu halten.

„Rausssss!" wetterte Ginny und setzte nun ihre ganze Kraft ein um Harry rauszukriegen.

Harry verlor seinen Halt und fiel rücklings aus dem Bett. Ginny verlor jedoch aufgrund der Gesetze der Masseträgheit ebenfalls aus dem Bett.

Nun lag sie direkt auf Harry drauf.

Beide fingen darauf hin an zulachen.

„Das hast du nun davon..." sagte Harry.

„Halt die Klappe..." sagte Ginny und legte ihre Lippen auf Harrys.

Nach dem die beiden sich darauf geeinigt hatten nun doch aufzustehen ging Ginny in die Küche während Harry die Treppe nach oben ging um sich um zuziehen.

Harry tat so als ob er gerade von der Toilette kam und ging so in sein Zimmer.

Harry fing teuflisch an zu grinsen als er seinen besten Freund so seelenruhig schlafen sah.

Harry ging zu seinem Schreibtisch der noch voll mit den Geschenken war. Er durchsuchte die Schachtel mit den gerade erfundenen Scherzartikeln der Zwillinge und suchte einen bestimmten Gegenstand.

Nach kurzen Suchen fand er sein Objekt der Begierde.

Es war ein blauer Holzwürfel mit einem kleinem Schalter auf der Oberseite.

Harry hielt den Würfel über Rons Gesicht und sagte.

„Ron! Aufstehen!"

Ron öffnete langsam die Augen, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Harry den Schalter drücken konnte.

Harry drückte den Schalter, Ron riss kurz die Augen auf als er sah was Harry in der Hand hielt.

Eine Klappe öffnete sich unterhalb des Würfels und ein riesiger Kaltwasserschwall ergoss sich über Ron.

„HARRY!" schrie Ron und sprang aus dem Bett.

Harry konnte nicht mehr und fing an zu lachen.

„NA WARTE!" schrie Ron weiter und rannte schnell zu Harrys Scherzartikelschachtel und holte einen Scherzzauberstab raus.

Harry wurde sofort ernst.

„Das ist doch nicht!" sagte Harry darauf bedacht die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen.

„Du wirst es büßen!" sagte Ron.

„Ron wir können doch noch mal über alles reden!" versuchte Harry ihn zu beschwichtigen.

„Du und ich, hier und jetzt! Keine Spielchen mehr." sagte Ron wie in einem schlechten Western und kramte ohne den Blick von Harry zu nehmen in der Schachtel. Er holte einen zweiten Scherzzauberstab raus und warf ihn Harry zu.

Harry fing ihn. Er sah aus wie ein normaler Zauberstab, nur war da ein roter Druckknopf am Griff.

„Zieh!" schrie Ron. Harry reagierte nicht früh genug und er sah nur noch einen Wasserstrahl auf sich zu kommen.

„HA, das hast du davon!" lachte Ron als der Wasserstrahl aufhörte. Jedoch hörte er sofort auf als er ebenfalls einen Wasserstrahl auf sich zu kommen sah.

Beide schossen nun sich gegenseitig mit Wasser voll. Ron gewann die Oberhand und drängte Harry in den Flur.

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte ein ziemlich müder Sirius der nun an seiner Tür stand.

„Aus den Weg!" schrie Harry und schoss einen Wasserstrahl gegen Sirius.

„Hey was soll denn das!" schrie Sirius.

Harry bückte sich vor einem Strahl von Ron, welcher sofort Sirius ins Gesicht traf.

„Das bekommt ihr wieder!" sagte Sirius und rannte zurück in sein Zimmer. Währenddessen kämpften sich Harry und Ron durch den Flur über die Treppe, ins Wohnzimmer, durch den Wintergarten anschließend in den Garten.

Als sie in den Garten kamen kam schon Sirius mit erhobenen Zauberstab in den Garten.

„WASSERSCHALCHT!" schrie er fröhlich und beschwor je einen Eimer Wasser über Ron und Harry auf, die er sofort umdrehen lies.

Währenddessen kamen die drei Frauen aus dem Haus. Ihre Gesichter spiegelten gerade eine Mischung aus Vergnügung und dem Drang etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„JUNGS" schrien die drei schließlich.

Dir drei jungen Männer störten sich jedoch nicht an den wohlklingenden stimmen ihrer Herzensdamen und machten weiter.

„Ich mach das schon..." sagte Tonks und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„_Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus, Petrificus Totalus_" Alle drei wurden von der ganz Körper Klammer belegt, woraufhin alle der rücklings auf den Rücken fielen.

„Ich schätze mal, das haben die verdient.." sagte Ginny.

Tonks lies nun Sirius ins Haus schweben.

„Wir müssen in einer halben Stunde auf der Arbeit sein!" tadelte sie Sirius.

Nach dem der Zauber nach gelassen hatte und Sirius und Tonks zur Arbeit appariert sind, saßen die vier jugendlichen am Frühstückstisch.

„Also gehen wir zum Fuchsbau heute?" fragte Ron.

„Klar, warum nicht." stimmte Harry zu.

Hand in Hand traten Ron und Hermine in den Kamin und flohten zum Fuchsbau. Harry nahm seinen neuen Besen und wollte gerade in den Kamin steigen, wurde jedoch von Ginny zurück gehalten.

„Harry!"

„Ja?"

„Wann willst du es ihnen erzählen?"

Harry atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht heute Abend..."

„Ok...aber zöger es bloß nicht solang hinaus. So und jetzt lass uns Quidditch spielen gehen..." sagte Ginny.

„Moment!" sagte Harry und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam er mit seinen Feuerblitz wieder.

„Hier!" sagte er und streckte den Besen Ginny entgegen.

Ginny sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Nimm ihn, ich brauch ihn nicht mehr." sagte Harry.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen." sagte Ginny.

„Doch kannst du! Du willst doch ins Quidditch Team nächstes Jahr. Da brauchst du ein guten Besen."

„Aber Harry, das ist eine Feuerblitz!"

„Ich weiß..." sagte Harry und drückte ihn in Ginnys Hand.

„Meine Mum wird mir den Kopf abreißen! Tut mir leid, ich kann das einfach nicht annehmen." sagte Ginny.

„Aber Ginny, ich will ihn dir aber schenken." Quengelte Harry.

„Harry, manchmal bis du wie ein Kleinkind..."

„Das magst du doch an mir...nimmst du ihn denn jetzt?"

„Nein Harry, ich kann das einfach nicht annehmen."

„Gut, dann leihe ich ihn dir." sagte Harry.

„Du tust was?"

„Ich leihe dir meinen Besen. Das würde doch gehen oder?"

„Öhm ich denke schon, aber du kannst ihn mir nicht einfach so leihen..."

„Doch kann ich, das ist natürlich an einer Bedingung gebunden." sagte Harry

„Bedingung?"

„Ja, du behandelst meinen Besen so als ob es deiner wäre. Du nimmst ihn mit in deinen Zimmer, du polierst ihn, du pflegst ihn, du fliegst ihn regelmäßig aus...ach ja, die Leihdauer beträgt 100 Jahre." zählte Harry auf.

„Das ist ja genau so als ob du ihn mir schenken würdest."

„In gewisser weise...ja. Offiziell leih ich ihn dir aber nur." sagte Harry und lächelte Ginny an.

„Du machst mich fertig..." sagte Ginny.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und küsste Ginny.

„Wir sollten langsam mal los, die anderen fragen sich doch sicherlich wo wir bleiben." sagte sie als sich beide wieder von einander lösten.

* * *

Den Tag verbrachten die vier mit Quidditch spielen. Ron und Harry waren von ihren neuen Besen begeistert, Harry fand dass der Alphaspeed besser von Handling war als der Feuerblitz. Der Wronski-Bluff würde damit ein Kinderspiel werden, dachte Harry sich.

Abends waren alle wieder bei Harry und saßen im Wohnzimmer.

Ron erklärte der gelangweilten Hermine gerade noch einmal all die Eigenschaften seines neuen Besens.

Ginny sah Harry eindringlich an. Er wusste was das bedeutete.

„Ron, Hermine, ich muss euch was erzählen..." sagte Harry.

Hermine sah ihn freudestrahlend an, denn sie war von Ron innerlich schon zu Tode gelangweilt worden.

„Also, erinnert ihr euch noch an gestern als wir im Tropfenden Kessel gegessen haben?"

Beide nickten zustimmend.

„Erinnert ihr euch als ich kurz verschwunden bin um auf Toilette zu gehen."

Hermine nickte. Ron sah ihn jedoch fragend an.

„Zwischen deiner zweiten und fünften Portion Ron." sagte Ginny

„Ah ja stimmt, da war ja etwas..." sagte Ron.

„Nun ja ich war nicht auf der Toilette..." sagte Harry und erzählte den Beiden nun über die mysteriösen Eldar.

„...Und als wir wieder in den Flur blickten war er verschwunden." endete Harry.

„Wer sind diese Eldar?" fragte Ron als erstes.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bist du sicher, dass du ihn trauen kannst?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihn trauen kann." sagte Harry.

„Hast du es schon Sirius erzählt?" fragte Ron.

„Nein, das ist auch nicht mehr möglich. Ich war nur in der Lage es drei Leuten zu erzählen..."

„Gut wir werden dir helfen das Buch zu suchen." sagte Hermine

„Danke..." sagte Harry „Ich wusste auf euch ist verlass.

„Was hat er denn genau gesagt?." fragte Hermine.

Harry dachte noch einmal nach uns sprach:

„_Das Buch, suche es in der Schule für Zauberei, es ist dort wo du dich nicht aufhalten darfst..._"

„Dort wo du dich nicht aufhalten darfst..." wiederholte Hermine nachdenklich. „Mal nach denken, wo dürfen wir uns nicht aufhalten?"

„Öhm in Aufenthaltsräumen von anderen Häusern..." sagte Ron.

„Ich denke nicht, es muss wo sein wo alle Schüler nicht hin dürfen." sagte Ginny.

„Im verbotenen Wald..."sagte Harry.

„Im Wald? Wo sollte da ein Buch versteckt sein?" fragte Ron.

„Keine Ahnung aber wo im Wald?"

„Vielleicht weiß Hagrid was, er kennt sich am besten im Wald aus." meinte Hermine.

Wir fragen ihn wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind.

* * *

Die letzten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und schon standen alle wieder am Gleis 9¾ und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern bzw Paten, auch wenn sie diesen ja schon bald wieder sehen werden.

„Komm! Suchen wir uns ein Abteil!" sagte Harry und nahm Ginny bei der Hand.

„Öhm, Harry es tut und leid. Ron und ich müssen ins Vertrauensschülerabteil." sagte Hermine

„Wir kommen aber sofort wenn wir da fertig sind." sagte Ron.

„Wir halten euch Plätze frei." sagte Ginny.

Sie sahen noch den beiden zu wie sie den Zug nach vorne gingen um zum Abteil für Vertrauensschüler zu kommen. Harry und Ginny gingen schließlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Hier ist alles voll!" beklagte Harry nicht.

„Nein, hier sind Neville und Luna!" sagte Ginny und fing an zu kichern.

„Was lachst du?" fragte Harry der nun auch ins Abteil sah. Drin saßen Neville und Luna die sich sehr gut miteinander beschäftigten.

„Du willst beide stören?" fragte Harry.

„Klar, oder möchtest du die ganze Fahrt über stehen?" sagte Ginny und öffnete schon die Tür.

Beide Insassen lösten sich sofort von einander.

„Hallo Luna, Hi Neville! Stört es euch wenn wir uns zu euch setzen? Der restliche Zug ist voll." sagte Ginny sofort.

„Klar warum nicht." antwortete Luna „Setzt euch ruhig." sagte sie weiter und wendete sich wieder zu Neville.

Harry und Ginny sahen sich lächelnd an. Ginny fand, dass Luna seitdem sie mit Neville zusammen ist nicht mehr ganz so verträumt wirkt, wie früher.

Luna lehnte sich gerade rüber um Neville zu küssen, als plötzlich die Tür aufgerissen wurde.

„Igitt, was ist denn hier los? Hat der Longbottom eine kleine Freundin gefunden?" Es war Malfoy mit seinen beiden Lakaien Crabbe und Goyle.

„Und dann auch noch **Loony** Lovegood, ich dachte das selbst du nicht tiefer sinken könntest." sagte Malfoy.

Normalerweise hätte sich Neville die Sticheleien gegen sich über sich ergehen lassen, aber wenns um seine Freundin geht versteht er keinen Spaß.

„HÖR AUF SIE SO ZU NENNEN!" schrie Neville und stand drohend auf. Malfoy zuckte erst zurück und Crabbe und Goyle stellten sich nun vor Malfoy.

Nach einen kurzen Schock fand Malfoy jedoch seine Überheblichkeit wieder.

„Ich glaube du solltest lieber aufpassen gegen wen du hier deinen neu gefundenen Mut ausprobierst. Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, was unser kleines Narbengesicht wohl nicht geschafft hat."

„Zieh ab Malfoy!..." sagte Harry.

„Pass auf Potter!" sagte Malfoy bedrohlich.

„Was ist hier los!"

Hermine und Ron waren gekommen.

„Was willst du Schlammblut!" sagte Malfoy.

„Pass bloß auf!" sagte Ron.

„Langsam werden mir das hier zu viele Blutsveräter, wir gehen!" sagte Malfoy und zog mit seinen beiden Gorillas ab.

Hermine und Ron kamen nun ins Abteil und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Was wollte der denn schon wieder?" fragte Ron.

„Ach, nur sein jährlicher Antrittsbesuch..." sagte Harry.

* * *

Später saßen alle in der großen Halle. Ron hielt sich vor Hunger den Magen.

„Ich hab Hunger!"

„Ronald!" sagte Hermine.

Ron sah sie erschreckt an, denn wenn sie ihn bei seinem ganzen Namen nennt ist sie sauer.

„Was den Schatz?" Ron versuchte Harry mit seinem Charme nach zu ahmen, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Harry sah nun zum Tisch und sah dort Sirius sitzen. Er winkte ihn freudig zu.

Die Tür der großen Halle ging auf und die neuen Schüler kamen rein.

Professor McGonagal stellte nun den sprechenden Hut auf dem kleinen Stuhl.

Nach fünf Sekunden begann der Sprechende Hut sein Lied zu singen.

In alter Zeit, als ich noch neu,

Hogwarts am Anfang stand,

Die Gründer unsrer noblen Schule

noch einte ein enges Band.

Sie hatten ein gemeinsam' Ziel

Sie hatten ein Bestreben:

Die beste Zauberschule der Welt.

Und Wissen weitergeben.

„Zusammen wollen wir baun und lehrn!"

Das nahmen die Freunde sich vor.

Und niemals hätten die vier geahnt,

Dass ihre Freundschaft sich verlor.

Gab es so gute Freunde noch

Wie Slytherin und Gryffindor

Es sei denn jenes zweite Paar

Aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw?

Weshalb ging dann dies alles schief,

Hielt diese Freundschaft nicht?

Nun, ich war dort und ich erzähl

Die traurige Geschicht.

Sagt Slytherin: „Wir lehrn nur die

Mit reinstem Blut der Ahnen."

Sagt Ravenclaw: „Wie aber lehrn ,

Wo Klugheit ist in Bahnen."

Sagt Gryffindor: „Wir lehrn all die,

Die Mut im Namen haben."

Sagt Hufflepuff: ne Ziele.„Ich nehm sie all,

Ohne Ansehen ihrer Gaben."

Am Anfang gab es wenig Streit

Nur Unterschiede viele,

Denn jeder der vier Gründer hatte

Ein Haus für seine Ziele.„Ich nehm sie all,

Sie holten sich, wer da gefiehl;

So Slytherin nahm auf,

Wer Zauberer reinen Blutes war,

Und listig obendrauf.

Und nur wer hellsten Kopfes war,

Der kam zu Ravenclaw.

Die Mutigsten und Kühnsten doch

Zum tapferen Gryffindor.

Den Rest nahm auf die Hufflepuff,

Tat allen kund ihr Wissen,

So standen die Häuser und die Gründer denn

In Freundschaft, nicht zerrissen.

In Hogwarts herrschte Friede nun

In manchen glücklichen Jahren,

Doch bald kam hässliche Zwietracht auf,

Aus Schwächen und Fehlern entfahren.

Die Häuser, die vier Säulen gleich

Einst unsre Schule getragen,

Sie sahen sich jetzt als Feinde an,

Wollten herrschen in diesen Tagen.

Nun sah es so aus, als sollte der Schule

Ein frühes Ende sein.

Durch allzu viele Duelle und Kämpfe

und Stiche der Freunde allein.

Und schließlich brach ein Morgen an,

Da Slytherin ging hinfort.

Und obwohl der Kampf nun verloschen war,

Gab's keinen Frieden dort,

Und nie, seit unserer Gründer vier,

Gestutzt auf dreie waren,

hat Eintracht unter den Häusern geherrscht,

Die sie doch sollten bewahren.

Nun hört gut zu dem Sprechenden Hut,

Ihr wisst, was euch beschieden:

Ich verteil euch auf die Häuser hier,

Wie's mir bestimmt ist hienieden.

Ja, lauscht nur meinem Liede gut,

Dies Jahr werd ich weitergehen:

Zu trennen euch bin ich verdammt,

Doch könnt man's als Fehler sehen.

Zwar muss ich meine Pflicht erfüllen

Und jeden Jahrgang teilen.

Doch wird nicht bald durch diese Tat

Das Ende uns ereilen?

Oh, seht das Verderben und deutet die Zeichen,

Die aus der Geschichte erstehen.

Denn unsere Schule ist in Gefahr,

Sie mag durch äußere Feinde vergehen.

Wir müssen uns stets in Hogwarts vereinen

Oder werden zerfallen von innen.

Ich habs euch gesagt, ich habe gewarnt …

Lasst die Auswahl nun beginnen.

(A/N: Zitat aus Band 5, Seite 241)

Die gesamte Halle war still, nur langsam begannen einige zu klatschen, welches sich zu einem lauten Beifall entwickelte.

Nun Begann die Auswahlzeremonie. Die verängstigt aussehenden Erstklässer blickten eingeschüchtert auf den Hut.

Professor McGonagal öffnete eine Pergamentrolle und las vor.

„Ahern, Aine!" ein kleines blondes Mädchen setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

Nach kurzer Zeit sprach der Hut: „GRYFFINDOR!" Harry und die anderen Klatschten und das nun rot angelaufenen Mädchen lief zu dem Haustisch an dem sie nun ihre nächsten Jahre essen würde.

„Carter, Bryan!" Ein braun Haariger ging nun zum Stuhl und wurde nach Ravenclaw geordnet.

Nachdem auch schließlich

Yale, Eimear zu geordnet wurde (Gryffindor) stand Dumbledore auf.

„Wenn ich in eure Gesichter sehe, sehe ich dass ihr wohl ziemlich Hungrig seit, deshalb werde ich euch nur kurz euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen: Sirius Black!"

Sirius stand und winkte der Schülerschaft zu.

Alle Schüler bedachten Ihn mit einem Beifall.

„Gut nun wünsche ich euch ein frohes Fest!" sagte Dumbledore und die Tisch füllten sich mit Speisen.

* * *

A/N:

Ich hoffe euch hat der Teil gefallen.

Nächster Teil: Die Suche nach dem „_Buch_" beginnt und Auswahlspiele.

Also eine kleine Review wäre echt cool von euch!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Leute, da bin ich wieder. Habe ne wichtige Klausur geschrieben, konnte daher nicht viel daran arbeiten.

Aber hier ist das neue Chapter

* * *

Am nächsten Tag fanden sich schon im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit den Hufflepuffs wieder.

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville konnten sich ein Platz ganz vorne sichern. Alle legten ihre Bücher fein säuberlich an den Ecken ihrer Tische und warteten auf ihren neuen Professor.

Harry machte sich noch einmal im Kopf klar, dass er Sirius ja nun mit Professor Black anreden musste. An diese Respektsfloskel gegenüber jemanden den er schon sein ganzes leben lang kannte, konnte er sich einfach nicht gewöhnen.

Harry hatte den Gedanken gerade wieder verworfen als schon Sirius mit wehenden Umhang in den Klassenraum kam.

Sirius ging zum Lehrer pult, lehnte sich locker gegen diesen und grinste in die Menge.

Harry könnte schwören, dass einige Mädchen in der Klasse bei diesem Anblick seufzten. Harry drehte sich kurz um und sah dass Lavender, Parvarti und Susan Bones ihn ziemlich verträumt anschmachteten.

Harry schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf und schenkte wieder Sirius die Aufmerksamkeit der die Klassenliste vorlas.

„Es freut mich euch in meinem Kurs willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Einige von euch kennen mich ja schon ein wenig..." sagte Sirius und grinste an den Tisch wo Harry und seine Freunde saßen.

„...für die, die mich nicht kennen, ich bin Sirius Black euer neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschien sein Name an der Tafel.

„Von den Akten her konnte ich rück schließen, dass sie bereits die Bekämpfung von magischen Wesen wie Irrwichten, sowie einige Flüche bereits kennengelernt habt. Ist das so richtig?" fragte Sirius in die Klasse.

Als es ein allgemeines Kopfnicken gab machte Sirius weiter.

„Nun gut, in diesem Jahr werde ich euch insbesondere das Duellieren beibringen. Und hierbei meine ich nicht das Duellieren, welches gerne als Sportart ausgeübt wird. Euer Lehrer Professor Flitwick war übrigens mal Europameister darin, sondern ich meine das Duellieren im Kampf. Ihr könnt schließlich nicht erwarten, dass ein Todesser mit fairen Mitteln kämpft."

Die ganze Klasse hörte ihm gebannt zu.

„Am Anfang werden wir uns mit simplen Entwaffnungszaubern und Schockzaubern beschäftigen. Dazu möchte ich dass ihr die Tische wegräumt und euch dann paarweise aufstellt."

Am Ende der Stunde gingen alle zufrieden aus dem Klassenraum. Harry konnte Ron einige Male entwaffnen.

„Harry! Bleibst du noch mal kurz hier!" sagte Sirius als alle schon fast draußen waren.

Harry drehte sich um und ging an Lavender und Parvarti vorbei die sich gerade darüber unterhielten wie süß doch ihr neuer Professor sei, zu seinem Paten. Die anderen waren schon verschwunden als er vorne bei Sirius ankam.

„Sie wünschen Professor Black?" sagte Harry grinsend.

„Lass das Harry, wenn wir unter uns sind können wir uns ruhig normal unterhalten."

„Jaja ist ja schon gut. Also was willst du?" fragte Harry.

„Ich wollte dir nur die hier geben, währe nett wenn du sie für mich verteilen könntest." Sirius drückte Harry einige Briefe in die Hand. Auf dem Obersten stand 'Harry Potter' auf den nächsten 'Hermine Granger'.

„Was sind das für welche?" fragte Harry und öffnete seinen Brief.

_Einladung!_

_Hiermit laden wir dich herzlich zu unserer Hochzeit am Samstag den 3. November diesen Jahres ein. Die Hochzeit findet im Fuchsbau statt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Sirius Orion Black & Nymphadora Tonks_

„Oh!" sagte Harry „Ihr wollt heiraten?"

„Natürlich wollen wir heiraten, wir wollen doch nicht ewig verlobt bleiben!"

„Stimmt klingt logisch...aber das Datum, das ist doch mitten in der Schulzeit." sagte Harry.

„Hast recht, aber wie du siehst in Halloween dieses mal ein Mittwoch, ich konnte Dumbledore davon überzeugen bewegliche Ferientage für die drei Tage zu setzen. Das heißt ihr könnt kommen."

„Das ist ja Super! Aber warum feiert ihr im Fuchsbau?"

„Ist doch klar, bei uns können wir keinen Treibhauszauber auf den Garten legen, die Weasleys leben so abgelegen, dass es kein Problem sein sollte."

Es klingelte wieder und vor der Tür standen schon einige Drittklässler, die wohl nun Unterricht hatten. Harry schreckte hoch und versuchte sich seinen neuen Stundenplan in Erinnerung zu rufen.

„Mist! Ich komm zu spät zu Verwandlung! McGonagal bringt mich um!" schrie Harry hysterisch und steckte die Briefe schnell in seine Tasche.

Sirius fing an zu lachen.

„Was lachst du! Zu spät in ihrer ersten Stunde diesen Jahres!"

„Kein Problem! Gib ihr den Ihr." sagte Sirius und gab Harry ein Stück gefaltetes Pergament.

„Es erklärt, dass du noch die Tafel wischen musstest."

Harry nickte und ging nun schnell zum Klassenraum für Verwandlung.

Er öffnete die Tür, alle anderen saßen bereits und lauschten McGonagals ausführungen.

„Mr. Potter! Wie können sie nur...!" fing McGonagal an.

In der Zwischenzeit ist Harry zu ihr gegangen und überreichte ihr das Pergament.

Sie nahm es und öffnete es misstrauisch. Nachdem sie es durchgelesen hatte blickte sie noch misstrauischer auf Harry.

„Setzen!" sagte sie kühl. Harry ging schnell zu dem Platz, den Neville ihn freigelassen hatte.

* * *

Beim mittagessen übergab er schließlich Hermine, Ron, Neville und Ginny die Einladungen.

„Hast du heute noch irgendein Fach mit Ravenclaw?" fragte Harry seine Freundin.

„Ja, gleich nach dem Essen, Zauberkunst." sagte Ginny.

„Gut, gibt's du dann Luna den hier?" fragte Harry und gab Ginny eine Einladung, die für Luna bestimmt war.

Sie nickte und wandte sich ihrer Einladung zu.

Nach dem Unterricht saßen Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Ron in der hintersten Ecke der Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Also was wissen wir? Das Buch ist dort wo wir nicht sein dürfen." fasste Harry zusammen.

„Genaugenommen, dort wo Harry nicht sein darf." sagte Ginny.

„Also wo darf ich nicht sein?" fragte Harry.

„Der verbotene Wald, wie der Name schon sagt. Verboten...Gut wo denn noch?" sagte Ron.

„Also, ähm die K...Kammer..." stotterte Ginny. Harry nahm sie bei der Hand.

„Hast du denn schon was über die Eldar herausgefunden?" wechselte Ron schnell das Thema, an Hermine gerichtet.

„Nein, als ob sie nicht existieren. Hab alle möglichen Bücher durchsucht..."

„Am besten ist wir fragen Hagrid ob er vielleicht etwas im verbotenen Wald kennt wo ein Buch sein könnte." sagte Harry.

Als sie bei Hagrid anklopften machte niemand auf.

„Hey Kids!" rief jemand hinter ihnen. Es war Sirius der auf sie zuging.

„Was wollt ihr denn hier?" fragte Sirius.

„Öhm wir wollten Hagrid besuchen..." sagte Harry.

„Der ist nicht da, wegen dem Orden usw. Professor Raue-Pitsche wird ihn vertreten." sagte Sirius.

„Oh..." sagten die vier. Wen sollten die denn jetzt nur fragen...

„Was wolltet ihr denn vom ihm?" fragte Sirius.

„Wir wollten ihn nur was wegen den verbotenem Wald fragen...AUA" sagte Ron und wurde von Hermine geschlagen.

„Was wollt ihr den im verbotenem Wald?" fragte Sirius.

„Nichts, nichts..." sagte Harry. Sirius hob die Augenbrauen... „Ich kenn euch doch! Ihr verheimlicht mir doch irgendetwas!" sagte Sirius.

„Sirius es ist nur wegen dir und wegen Lehrer usw." sagte Ginny.

„Oho, Ihr heckt irgendetwas aus. Harry dein Vater wäre stolz auf dich!" Sirius lächelnd und ging wieder zum Schloss.

* * *

Da Hagrid, mit Abstand die Person war, die am meisten über den Wald wusste und sich am besten dort auskannte, mussten sie wohl oder Übel die Suche erst einmal auf Eis legen.

Ein Monat nach Schulbeginn hatte Harry die Auswahlspiele angesetzt.

Er stand nun also mit seinen Team-Kameraden Alicia, Katie und den Zwillingen auf dem Quidditchfeld. Es hatten sich einige Schüler zusammengefunden. Vier Schüler wollten bewarben sich als Hüter, darunter auch Ron.

Da Jäger die beliebteste Position war, bewarben sich hierfür gut ein duzend Spieler.

Am Spielfeldrand saßen fast die gesamten Hausmitglieder um bei der Auswahl zuzusehen.

Harry beschloss die Jäger erst einmal eine Runde über den Platz fliegen zu lassen. Schnell bemerkte er, dass nur gut 8 Leute überhaupt richtig fliegen konnten.

Nun wurden sie zu Gruppen zu jeweils drei Leuten zusammengestellt. Ihre Aufgabe war es den Quaffel am Ende des Quidditchfeldes durch einen der drei Torringe zu werfen. Natürlich unter Beschuss von Fred und George. Die erste Gruppe mit Seamus, Dean und einen Viertklässler den Harry nur vom sehen kannte versagten Kläglich. Sie kamen gerade einmal zwanzig Meter weit, bis die ersten Klatscher trafen. Zwar konnte Dean einigen gut ausweichen, verlor jedoch dabei den Quaffel.

Als nächstes kam eine Gruppe in der ein zweit Klässler mit dem Namen Jimmy Peakes hatte zwar Probleme damit den Quaffel zu halten aber als ein Klatscher auf ihn zu kam schlug er ihn mit der Faust so zurück dass Fred fast vom Besen geworfen wurde. Harry machte sich ein gedankliche Notiz, dass er es nächstes Jahr noch einmal als Treiber versuchen.

Die dritte Gruppe ging genauso unter wie die erste Gruppe.

Die vierte Gruppe bestand aus Ginny, einer Drittklässlerin mit dem Namen Demelza Robins und Lee Jordan. Dies war mit Abstand die beste Gruppe. Lee Jordan wurde zwar relativ schnell von den beiden Zwillingen aus dem Spiel gebracht, jedoch konnten die beiden, die beiden Mädchen nicht treffen. Beide spielten Perfekt miteinander.

Harry fand, das Beide ungefähr gleich gut sind. Natürlich würde er lieber Ginny in der Mannschaft haben, aber hier ging es darum das Beste für das Team zu finden.

Als alle wieder gelandet waren lies er seine Mannschaft zu sich kommen.

„Also?" fragte Alicia.

„Ich schwanke zwischen Demelza und Ginny." sagte Harry.

„Ja find ich auch, sind beide ungefähr gleich gut. Aber Ginny war treffsicherer und ihre Pässe waren nahezu perfekt." sagte Katie.

„Dafür konnte Demelza am besten den Klatschern ausweichen." warf George ein.

„Wie wärs wenn wir beide noch einmal fliegen lassen, dieses mal jeder mit euch beiden." schlug Harry vor und zeigte auf Alicia und Katie. Alle nickten, denn somit konnte sie sehen, wie sie mit den gesetzten Jägerinnen spielen konnte.

Harry rief alle Bewerber noch einmal zu sich.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr euch für ein Platz in der Mannschaft beworben habt. Jedoch kann es nur eine/r schaffen. Deshalb haben wir uns entschieden Demelza und Ginny in die engere Auswahl zu nehmen."

Einige ließen den Kopf hängen und andere zuckten enttäuscht mit den Schultern. Sie setzten sich nun zu den anderen an den Spielfeldrand.

Demelza und Ginny warteten noch auf Anweisungen.

„Also wir wiederholen das von eben noch einmal, nur dass ihr dieses mal mit Katie und Alicia spielt." Beide nickten verstehend.

Als erstes war Demelza dran. Sie spielte gut mit Katie und Alicia zusammen. Jedoch war sie einige mal nicht bei vorgelegten Pässen früh genug wieder am Quaffel.

Ginny machte es da um einiges besser. Sie konnte alle Pässe von Katie und Alicia annehmen.

Schließlich standen alle wieder auf dem Boden. Nach kurzer Beratung kamen sie zum Schluss.

„Gut, hiermit verkünde ich, dass Ginny Weasley die neue Jägerin sein wird. Demelza, wir bieten die aber an unsere Ersatzspielerin zu sein. Das heißt du wirst zwar mit uns Trainieren, jedoch nicht an den Spielen teilnehmen, dafür bist du aber schon für nächstes Jahr im Team gesetzt." Sie nickte und stimmte zu.

Nun ging es mit der Hüterauswahl weiter.

„Wo ist eigentlich Cormac McLaggen?" fragte Alicia.

Die Zwillinge lachten laut. „Der liegt im Krankenflügel. Er musste uns ja unbedingt beweisen, dass er ein Pfund Doxyeier essen kann." erklärte Katie.

Um den Hüter auszuwählen mussten sie lediglich so viele Schüsse halten wie möglich.

Die ersten vier konnten gerade mal 2 oder drei Würfe von sechs halten. Als Ron schließlich dran war hielt er fünf Würfe von den Jägerinnen.

„Gut damit verkünde ich, dass Ron Weasley der neue Hüter sein wird." sagte Harry schließlich.

Es sprach sich sehr schnell in der Schule rum, dass Ginny und Ron beide im Team waren. Die anderen Häuser, die ja nicht bei den Auswahlspielen dabei gewesen waren murmelten, dass Ginny nur rein gekommen war, da sie Harrys Freundin sei und Ron nur im Team sei, da er ja bekannter Maßen Harrys bester Freund war. Das Team war versessen drauf es der Schule zu zeigen, dass die Beiden aufgrund ihres Könnens in der Mannschaft seien.

* * *

Nach nur zwei Wochen fand das Erste Spiel im Jahr statt, und dann auch gleich ein Highlight.

Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück stellte sich Malfoy Harry und Ginny in den Weg.

„Na Potter! Was hat deine kleine Freundin gemacht, damit sie in eure Mannschaft kommt? Es muss ja was ziemlich befriedigendes Erlebnis für dich gewesen sein, wenn du ihren Bruder auch gleich mit rein nimmst!" höhnte Malfoy.

Harry wollte ihn gerade an den Kopf werfen, dass bei Gryffindor es niemand nötig hat, sich in das Team zu Kaufen, wie zum Beispiel durch neue Besen. Jedoch war es Ginny die als erstes antwortete, und zwar nach einen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wurde Malfoy von einem Haufen Fledermäusen angegriffen.

Ginny zog danach Harry in die Große Halle.

„Ginny, erinnere mich, dich niemals wütend zu machen..." sagte Harry.

„Das muss du schon selber hinkriegen..." sagte Ginny und gab Harry einen kleinen Schmatz auf den Mund.

Später saß das Team in der Umkleide. Harry stand auf. Und blickte in die Augen seiner Mannschaftkameraden.

„Leute, es geht los. Unser erstes Spiel dieses Jahr. Ihr dürft nicht vergessen! Wir sind Titelverteidiger! Und das werden wir auch tun, wir werden den Titel verteidigen! Ich weiß es..."

„Ah, da ist sie wieder!" sagte Fred.

„Oy, hast du sie auch wieder?" fragte George zu seinem Zwilling.

„Offenbar, und ich hatte schon die Befürchtung ich würde sie nie wieder haben." sagte Fred.

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Ron.

„Die Frikadelle die uns Wood sonst immer ans Ohr gelabert hat. Harry hat sie gefunden..."

Alle in der Mannschaft fingen an zu lachen.

Die Ränge waren voll besetzt. Keiner wollte dieses Spiel verpassen. Sogar einige Bewohner Hogmeades waren gekommen. Hermine und Neville hatten sich mit Luna zu den anderen Gryffindors gesetzt. Luna hielt ihren Neville ganz nah bei sich.

Auf der Lehrertribüne saß auch Lee Jordan, der mal wieder den Stadionsprecher machen würde. Natürlich unter Aufsicht von McGonagal.

„Minerva, ich hoffe Gryffindor gewinnt." sagte Sirius.

„Sirius, als Lehrer müssen sie neutral bleiben." sagte sie streng.

„Ach kommen Sie, sie sind doch auch für Gryffindor..."

„Ja natürlich, ich bin ja auch Hauslehrerin, ich darf Partei ergreifen..." sagte sie amüsiert wurde jedoch von Lee Jordan unterbrochen...

„Und hier kommt schon die Mannschaft von Slytherin eingeflogen...ja ja naja oh und hier kommt schon das TEAM WEASLEY...oh ich meine natürlich Team Gryffindor." Die Zuschauer lachten bei diesem Scherz. Schließlich waren jetzt vier Weasleys in der Mannschaft.

„Angeführt wird Gryffindor von niemand anderen als Harry Potter auf seinem neuem Alphaspeed Besen! Gefolgt wird er von der bezauberten Katie Bell und natürlich die ausgesprochen Hübsche, einzigartige Alicia Spinnet..."

„Jordan! Das ist wohl kaum der richtige Ort ihr nächstes Date klar zu machen..." sagte McGonagal.

„Tut mir leid Professor...oh und ich sehe rot...ja ganz viel rot, das muss wohl der Weasley Anteil der Mannschaft sein. Die beiden Treiber Fred und George, aber fragen sie mich bitte nicht wer wer ist. Der nächste ist wohl Ron Weasley der mich angebettelt hat nicht seinen vollen Namen zu nennen, also wird niemand erfahren, dass sein voller Name Ronald Bilius Weasley ist. Oh und wen haben wir da? Die äußerst bezaubernde Ginny Weasley. Und aufgrund ihres beeindruckenden Federwichtelfluches werde ich ihren vollen Namen nicht nennen...Bevor ich es vergesse, sie ist die feste Freundin unseres Suchers Harry Potter, dieser hat ihr sogar seinen Zweitbesen, einen Feuerblitz geliehen, also Jungs, bemüht euch erst gar nicht..."

„JORDAN!"

„Tut mir leid Professor...Wir sehen die beiden Mannschaftskapitäne geben sich die Hand..."

Harry und Flint gaben sich die Hand. Nachdem Madam Hooch angepfiffen hatte und die Bälle frei gegeben wurden sind stiegen schon die Mannschaften in die Luft.

„...Weasley am Ball, Pass zu Spinnet, Rückpass auf Weasley. Oh nein sie lässt den Ball fallen..."

Ginny hatte den Ball fallen lassen, einige auf der Tribüne wollten sich schon darüber lustig machen, dass sie wohl doch nur in der Mannschaft war, weil sie Harrys Freundin war.

Niemand sah, wie Katie tief von hinten angeflogen kam und den Ball fing und in das rechte Tor warf. Der Slytherinhüter wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah.

„UNGLAUBLICH! Das war der Varley-Spielzug! Ich muss ehrlich zu geben, ich bin ihm wirklich auf dem Leim gegangen." schrie Lee in das Mikrophon. „Das ist hier wirklich Quidditch auf Profi Niveau. Na ja zumindest auf der Seite von Gryffindor..." Lee erwartete einen Einwand von McGonagal, doch nichts kam. Sie sprach gerade mit Sirius.

„Was war denn das? Ich dachte schon Miss Weasley hätte den Quaffel fallen lassen."

„Das war der Varley Spielzug Minerva. Der Quaffel wird einfach fallen gelassen während ein anderer Jäger von hinten angeflogen kommt, den Ball fängt und gleich ins Tor wirft...Sieht man sonst nur bei Liga Spielen."

Harry sah zufrieden von oben auf das Spiel. Gryffindor führte bereits 40 zu Null. Als Malfoy kam, er hatte immer noch Kratzer im Gesicht.

„Potter! Ihr werdet verlieren..." sagte Malfoy.

„Ach ja? Schau mal auf die Punktetafel..."

„Du hälst dich ja für so toll..." sagte Malfoy und ging auf einmal in den Sturzflug. Harry flog gleich hinterher. Hatte Malfoy den Schnatz entdeckt? Harry flog auf den Boden zu, konnte jedoch beim besten Willen nichts erkennen. Harry sah nun neben sich, wie Malfoy seinen Besen am vordersten Ende des Stiels anfasste als ob er ihn jeder Zeit hochziehen würde. Der Wronski-Bluff, dachte Harry sich und brach den Sturzflug ab.

Malfoy freute sich, als er erst Harry hinter ihm herfliegen sah. Er würde ihn voll auf dem Leim gehen.

Als jedoch Harry auf einmal den Sturzflug abbrach sah Malfoy Harry verwirrt hinter her. Warum folgt der Idiot nicht mehr? War das letzte was Draco dachte bevor er realisierte dass er dem Boden schon ziemlich nah gekommen ist. Er Versuchte zu Bremsen und den Besen hoch zu ziehen, doch es war zu spät.

„Scheiße..." sagte er noch als auf den Boden aufschlug.

„Oh man, ich sag ja Profiquidditch von Gryffindor und psydoprofi von Slytherins."

„JORDAN"

Harry sah wie ein Angriff von Slytherin durchkam, sie warfen. Unhaltbar dachte Harry sich. Doch mit seinen Fingerspitzen konnte er den Quaffel ablenken.

„Super Parade von Weasley! Weasley hat den Quaffel. Es komm zwei Klatscher direkt auf sie zu, doch Weasley und Weasley klären... bin ich eigentlich der einzige der so verwirrt ist?" schrie Lee erheitert ins Mikro.

Eine Viertel Stunde später stand es 170 zu 50 für Gryffindor. Malfoy saß wieder auf seinem Besen, nach einen Stärkungstrank von Madam Pomfrey konnte er wieder fliegen.

Harry blickte Fieberhaft nach dem Schnatz. Plötzlich sah er etwas goldenes am rechten Torring von Slytherin sehen. Ein kurzer blick zu Malfoy, der um einiges Näher als Harry dran war, zeigte ihm dass er ihn noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Sogleich machte Harry sich auf den Schnatz zu fangen.

Malfoy sah wie Harry beschleunigte und an ihm Vorbei zog. Malfoy schaltete sofort und flog ihm hinterher.

Als Harry fast am Schnatz war schoss dieser senkrecht in die Höhe. Harry zog sofort den Besen nach. Malfoy schoss übers Ziel hinaus und musste seinen Besen erst drehen bevor er hinter her fliegen konnte

„...UND IHR SEHEN WIR DEN UNTERSCHIED ZWISCHEN DEN ALPHASPEED UND DEN NIMBUS2001. Der Alphaspeed ist übrigens der wendigste Besen auf dem Markt."

Harry schoss senkrecht in die Höhe. Der Schnatz machte wieder ein 90 Grad Wende. Harry zog den Besen erneut nach. Das Publikum staunte nicht schlecht als Harry nun Kopfüber den Schnatz hinter her Jagte. Eine kurze Rolle und er befand sich wieder richtig rum. Malfoy konnte nur noch hinter her fliegen und war abgehängt.

Langsam holte er den Schnatz ein. Er streckte seine Hand aus und umschloss schließlich den kleinen goldenen Ball mit seiner Hand.

Glücklich verlangsamte er die Geschwindigkeit und plötzlich wurde alles klar. Er hörte Lee Jordan durchs Mikro schreien „GRYFFINDOR GEWINNT 320 ZU 50!"

Harry landete erleichtert als schon seine Teamkameraden auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Sofort schloss er Ginny in Arme und Küsste sie.

Beide lösten sich. Die Mannschaftskameraden sahen die belustigt an.

„Harry ich hoffe wir müssen das nicht auch machen..." sagte Fred.

„Also ich hätte nichts dagegen." sagte Katie und gab Fred einen Schmatz auf die Wange.

„Los in den Gemeinschaftsraum!" hörte Harry einige Schüler rufen. Die Mannschaft ging jedoch erst in die Umkleide.

Harry und Ginny gingen schließlich den anderen hinterher. Im Schloss schließlich hörten sie jemanden.

„Schhh, Harry, Ginny" Harry und Ginny sahen sich verwundert an und blickten sich um. Hinter dem Wandteppich, der in ein Geheimgang führte stand Sirius.

„Gut gemacht! Ich hab hier was für euch." Er übergab den beiden einen kleinen Stoffbeutel.

Harry und Ginny blickten herein. Sie sahen einen Haufen von Butterbier, Pasteten, Kuchen usw. Sie sahen ihn fragend an.

„Er ist magisch vergrößert, ich dachte ihr möchtet vielleicht im Gemeinschaftsraum etwas feiern..." sagte Sirius und zwinkerte den beiden zu und verschwand.

Beide grinsten sich an und liefen schnell zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Der war schon voll mit Leuten.

„Mensch Harry, Ginny! Wo wart ihr?" rief Ron.

„Wir haben was von einem Geheimen Sponsor bekommen!" sagte Harry und schüttelte den Inhalt des Beutels auf den Boden. Alle Gryffindors schauten sie verwundert an.

„Bedient euch!" sagte Harry und sogleich stürmten alle auf den Haufen.

Die Party ging bis tief in die Nacht, bis McGonagal aufkreuzte und sagte sie sollen ins Bett gehen.

Harry und Ginny blieben jedoch noch etwas im Gemeinschaftsraum um sich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag saßen das Trio plus Ginny natürlich, am Frühstückstisch.

„Hey Harry! Schau mal wer wieder da ist!" sagte Hermine und deute auf den Lehrertisch.

„Hagrid!" sagte Harry erfreut.

Nach dem Unterricht gingen die vier gleich zu Hagrids Hütte.

„Hallo Kinder! Schön euch wieder zu sehen." sagte Hagrid „Kommt rein! Setzt euch."

„Wo warst du?" wollte Ron sofort wissen.

„Darf ich nicht sagen...wegen dem Orden..." sagte Hagrid und schenkte jedem Tee ein.

Sie redeten darüber was in diesem Jahr schon alles passiert sei.

„Mensch, das Spiel hätte ich gern gesehen..." sagte Hagrid als sie mit der Erzählung über das Spiel fertig waren.

Ginny und Hermine blickten nun Harry eindringlich an.

Harry verstand. „Du Hagrid, du kennst dich doch im verbotenem Wald aus, oder?"

„Joa, kann man so sagen...aber warum?"

„Nun ja, gibt es dort eigentlich irgendwelche Bauwerke oder so?"

„Lass mich kurz nachdenken...nee nicht das ich wüsste, und ich kenn jeden Quadratmeter im Wald..." war Hagrids Antwort.

* * *

Die vier saßen nun ziemlich geknickt in ihren Lieblingssesseln im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also das war wohl nichts..." stellte Ron fest.

„Dann müssen wir halt wieder die Bibliothek durchsuchen...vielleicht auch in der verbotenen Abteilung..." sagte Hermine beiläufig. Alle sahen sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was?" fragte Hermine

„Wiederhole doch nochmal was du gesagt hast!" meinte Ginny.

„Öhm ich meinte wir sollten in der Bibliothek gucken."

„Nein, danach..."

„Ich sagte wir sollten vielleicht mal in der verbotenem Abteilung gucken..."

Sie sahen sich jetzt alle an.

Eine Minute geschah gar nichts als plötzlich alle vier ihre Hand gegen die Stirn schlugen.

* * *

So das wars mal wieder. Nochmal Entschuldigung dass ihr solange warten musstet.

Nächster Teil:

Mehr Infos über die Eldar...


	12. Chapter 12

So ein neuer Teil. Ich war über das Pfingstwochende weg und konnte daher nicht Posten. Sorry.

* * *

„Wie blöd kann man sein?"

„Warum sind wir nicht früher darauf gekommen?"

„Ist doch klar, ein Buch...Bibliothek..."

„Gut ich werde heute Nacht mit dem Tarnumhang losziehen..."

„Wir kommen mit!" verkündeten die drei anderen.

„Tut mir echt leid Leute, aber wir sind nicht mehr im ersten Jahr. Ich hab mittlerweile Probleme mich alleine richtig drunter verstecken zu können..."

„Du kannst uns doch nicht hier lassen!" protestierte Ron.

„Ich muss. Die Abteilung heißt nicht umsonst verbotene Abteilung. Was meint ihr wird passieren wenn ihr da drinnen von Filch erwischt werdet?" erklärte Harry.

„Wir nehmen einfach die Karte der Rumtreiber." sagte Ginny.

„Die verbotene Abteilung ist eine Sackgasse, wenn Filch erstmal drin ist hat er euch."

„Ja und, dann müssen wir das halt mal riskieren." meinte Ron trotzig.

„Ron, du und Hermine sind Vertrauensschüler. Ihr könnt so was nicht mehr so einfach riskieren, sonst verliert ihr euer Vertrauensschülerabzeichen..."

„Also komm nur ich mit!" verkündete Ginny.

„Was? Nein..." sagte Harry. Daraufhin sah Ginny Harry tief in die Augen, stand auf und durchfuhr roten ihre Haare mit ihren Fingern. Das Licht brach sich in ihnen und strahlte nun verführerisch über ihr Gesicht. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und lehnte sich nun zu Harry runter.

„Harry...möchtest du mich traurig machen?" sagte sie mit gespielt trauriger Stimme, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über Harrys Krawatte.

Harry schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf „ne..." säuselte er vor sich hin.

„Ich darf also heute Nacht mit dir mit?" fragte Ginny und zog Harry nun an seiner Krawatte nach oben so, dass ihre Köpfe nun wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren und Harry ihr verträumt in die Augen schaute.

„Also darf ich mit dir mit?" fragte Ginny erneut und neigte ihre Kopf noch weiter zu ihn runter als ob sie ihn küssen wollte.

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf: „Ja..."

„Versprochen?" fragte Ginny weiter. Ihre Lippen berührten nun leicht Harrys Oberlippe.

Harry noch immer in ihren Augen gefangen stoß ein leise: „...Ja..." aus und lehnte sich nun weiter vor um sie zu küssen.

Ginny jedoch drückte ihn zurück in den Sessel:

„Gut ich mach dann vorher noch meine Zauberkunst Hausaufgaben..." stand lächelnd auf und ging mit wehenden Haaren die Treppe hoch zu den Mädchenschlafsaälen. Harry sah ihr noch verträumt hinterher. Als sie jedoch verschwunden war blinzelte er kurz und schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf. Nun sah er zu Hermine und Ron die ihn belustigt ansahen.

„Warum komm ich mir auf einmal so blöd vor?" war das letzte was er sagte bevor Hermine und Ron in lachen ausbrachen.

* * *

Leise öffnete sich die Tür, die die Bibliothek von der verbotenen Abteilung trennte.

„Ist irgendein Lehrer in der Nähe?" fragte ein weibliche Stimme.

„Moment...Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin...nein kein Lehrer oder Filch in der Nähe...Unheil angerichtet!"

Man hörte es rascheln und unter einem Tarnumhang kamen Harry und Ginny zum Vorschein.

„Gut wo suchen wir zuerst?" fragte Ginny.

Harry sagte gar nichts und ging ein Gang entlang. Vielleicht hier... sagte er als er vor einem Regal stand wo drüber gestanden stand _magische Vereinigungen. _Harry zog ein Buch heraus und öffnete es.

* * *

„Nichts! Gar Nichts" sagte Harry am nächsten Morgen im VGDDK Unterricht.

„Habt ihr denn überall geguckt?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein natürlich nicht...ich werde es heute Abend noch einmal Versuchen."

„Gut aber Pass auf dich auf!"

„Mr Potter, Miss Granger passen sie auf!" sagte Sirius. Harry und Hermine erkannten sofort, dass ihm es schwer viel den beiden sauer zu sein.

Die Tage vergingen und Harry und Ginny fanden einfach nicht das Buch, welches die Antworten bringen sollte.

„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht da...ist ja eigentlich zu offensichtlich." meinte Ron eines Nachmittags im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Stimmt eigentlich. Es könnte dort viel zu leicht gefunden werden. Es muss ja nur einmal ein Schüler die Erlaubnis bekommen kurz rein zu gehen und würde das Buch finden." sagte Hermine.

„Vielleicht gibt es dort irgendein Versteck. Würde mich nicht wundern..." sagte Ginny.

„Nein, das wäre doch in der Karte der Rumtreiber eingezeichnet." meinte Harry.

„Nicht Zwangsläufig. Die Karte zeigt doch nur das, was die Rumtreiber entdeckt haben..." sagte Hermine.

Harry blickte auf. „Meinst du? Ich frag Sirius mal über die Karte." sagte Harry, stand auf und ging Richtung Portrait.

„Warte ich komm mit!" sagte Ginny heiter und rannte Harry hinter her. Dieser stimmte natürlich ein und ging mit ihr Hand in Hand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zum Büro des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Harry klopfte an.

„Herein!" kam es von innen.

Harry machte die Tür auf und lies ganz der Gentleman Ginny zuerst eintreten.

Als Harry rein kam blickte er sich erstmal um. Der Raum war ganz anders dekoriert als bei Lockhart, Remus, oder Moody.

An der Wand hing ein Poster eines Motorrades. Auf dem Schreibtisch herrschte ein heilloses durcheinander. Pergamentstapel lagen auf dem Boden. Abgebrochene Federkiele lagen auf dem Schreibtisch verstreut.

Apollo, Sirius schwarze Eule saß auf einer Vogelstange und blickte beide cool an (A/B Tja die Eule ist halt ganz Sirius). Zurückgelehnt auf dem Schreibtischstuhl und die Füße auf dem Schreibtisch saß Sirius.

„Hallo ihr beiden. Also tut mir leid hier drinnen seit ihr nicht ungestört. Aber wenn ich euch helfen kann...Als ich noch Schüler war, gab es hier im fünften Stock, in der nähe vom Ravenclawturm ein Abstellkammer, die sich gut abschließen lässt. Ach ja dort werden die Matratzen gelag..."

„Sirius!" sagte Harry gereizt.

„Nicht? Ach stimmt zu weit weg vom Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sonst ist da noch..."

„Sirius! Darum geht es nicht."

„Oh, ach so, Ok tut mir leid. Ich hätte es wissen müssen... Also auch wenn Ginny schwanger ist..." sagte Sirius ganz cool.

„Schnuffel!" sagte dieses mal Ginny. „Ich bin nicht schwanger! Und wie wäre es wenn du uns vielleicht mal überhaupt erst was sagen lassen würdest."

„Ok ok tut mir leid. Ich meinte ja nur, dein Bauch..." „PENG" Ein Buch traf Sirius an die Schläfe.

„Arg...war doch nur ein Scherz. Harry! Warum müsst ihr Potters euch immer in Rothaarige verlieben? Es weißt doch jeder das mit deren Temperament nicht zu spaßen ist."

„Ich hab mir einfach die hübscheste, witzigste, intelligenteste, sportlichste und netteste Hexe gesucht und jemanden viel hübscheres, witzigeres, intelligenteres, sportlicheres und netteres gefunden, Ginny Weasley..." sagte Harry blickte Ginny in die Augen, die bei jedem seiner Worte glücklicher wurde und nahm sie in die Arme.

„Harry du Charmeur..." lächelte Ginny und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Hey, das hat er von mir gelernt!" sagte Sirius, doch Harry hob einfach als Antwort einen Finger der in der westlichen Welt wohl bekannt als Stinkefinger ist.

Nach einigen Minuten lösten sich die beiden wieder von einander.

Sirius hatte sich schon gelangweilt auf seinem Schreibtisch abgestützt sah sich seine Finger an...

Er blickte hoch.

„Oh man endlich! Ihr seit schlimmer als Lily und James...also weswegen seit ihr überhaupt ursprünglich hergekommen?" fragte nun Sirius.

„Also es ist so..." fing Harry an.

„Also ich kann euch nur sagen ich respektiere all eure Entscheidungen. Ihr müsst aber wissen ein Baby ist eine große Verantw..." „PENG" erneut traf ein Buch Sirius Schläfe.

„Arg...tätlicher Angriff auf einen Lehrer!" „PENG"

„AU, man wird doch noch mal ein Spaß machen dürfen..." sagte Sirius und rieb sich die Stelle, wo ihn die Bücher am Kopf traf.

„Also wir wollten nur was wegen der Karte fragen."

„Die Karte der Rumtreiber?" fragte Sirius nun.

„Genau."

„Schieß los!"

„Also, ist es möglich, dass nicht alle Orte angezeigt werden, die es auf der Karte gibt."

„Natürlich. Es zeigt nur die Orte an, die wir Rumtreiber entdeckt haben. Es ist gut möglich, dass zum Beispiel im Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum noch andere sind, da wir da nicht so häufig waren und nicht die Möglichkeit hatten uns großartig umzuschauen..."

„Was habt ihr denn dort zu suchen gehabt..."

Sirius sah Harry in die Augen und antwortete mit rauer Stimme und gefälschten italienischen Akkzent: „Frage nicht nach meinen Geschäften..."

Harry und Ginny fingen daraufhin an zu lachen.

„Ach ja. Wenn ihr mal wieder in der verbotenen Abteilung etwas sucht, passt auf die Alarmflüche auf. Seit froh, dass ich es aufgetragen bekommen habe, darauf zu achten..."

Harry und Ginny hatten beide nun eine ziemliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem Goldfisch.

„Also wenn ihr dort etwas sucht, sucht lieber schnell. Ich soll nur bis Ende Oktober darauf achten. Nach mir ist Schnifelus dran."

Beide nickten schnell und konnten es gar nicht fassen, dass sie es nur Sirius Verantwortungslosigkeit zu verdanken haben, dass sie noch nicht erwischt wurden sind.

„Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse. Ginny! Nym hat mich gefragt ob du Hermine und Luna vielleicht lust hätten ihr beim aussuchen ihres Hochzeitskleides zu helfen."

Ginny sah ihn nun an, als ob er ihr die freudigste Nachricht ihres Lebens übermittelt hätte.

„Ja, natürlich!"

„Gut, nächstes Wochenende ist ein Hogsmeade Wochenende. Da wird sie sich mit euch treffen."

„Danke!"sagte Ginny und umarmte Sirius. „Ich sag gleich Hermine und Luna Bescheid." sagte sie und rannte aus dem Büro.

Harry sah Sirius verwirrt an.

„Was ist das mit 'Frauen und Hochzeit'?"

„Harry, Harry, Harry, damit haben sich schon die klügsten Köpfe den Kopf zerbrochen und sind allesamt kläglich gescheitert..."

„Ach übrigens hattest du in letzter Zeit wieder Albträume?" fragte Sirius.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, du wirst nach der Hochzeit trotzdem regelmäßig zu mir zum Okklumentik Unterricht kommen." sagte Sirius.

„Und wenn ich in der Zwischenzeit wieder von Voldishort angegriffen werde?" fragte Harry.

„In dem Fall erwägt Dumbledore dir und Ginny einen gemeinsamen Schlafraum zu geben..." sagte Sirius.

„AUA Mein Kopf..." sagte Harry sofort und hielt sich die Stirn.

„Tut mir leid Harry...so einfach geht es nun auch wieder nicht..."

„Menno..." quengelte Harry. „Wo ich mir es recht überlege...ich hatte gestern wieder so ein Albtraum...hat ziemlich weh getan...Am besten ist ich packe schon mal meine Sachen, damit ich und Ginny zusammen ziehen können..." sagte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

Sirius lachte nur und schob Harry vor die Tür seines Büros.

* * *

Am Wochenende ging natürlich die Mädchen und die Jungs getrennte Wege, nachdem sie Tonks getroffen hatten.

Harry, Ron und Neville gingen zuerst zu Zonkos. Ron musste sich schließlich in seiner Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler informieren welche Gegenstände es sich lohnen würde, später von den Schülern zu konfiszieren.

Nach dem sich die drei im Honigtopf mit allen was die Zähne kaputt macht eingedeckt hatten wollten sie in das Drei-Besen. Doch dieser war mal wieder brechend voll und die drei fanden einfach keinen freien Platz mehr.

Wieder draußen:

„Und jetzt? Ich hab Durst." quengelte Ron rum, als hinter ihnen ein lauter Knall gab und die Tür des drei Besen auf geschlagen wurde und Fred und George Weasley raus gesprungen kamen.

„UND ICH WILL EUCH BEIDEN HIER NICHT MEHR SEHEN! Hausverbot!" schrie Madam Rosmerta, die Arme an den Hüften gestemmt und ging wieder rein.

„Man euer Feuerwerk solltet ihr wirklich nicht da drinnen ausprobieren." sagte eine weibliche Stimme.

„Genau! Aber dieses mal habt ihr bekommen was ihr verdient!" sagte Katie Bell, die nun auch aus dem Drei-Besen kam, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Leanne.

„Och Mädchen, wir haben doch nur etwas ausprobiert." sagte Fred gelassen.

„Ja toll ihr wolltet uns was zu trinken ausgeben. Jetzt habt ihr aber Hausverbot, toll gemacht!" sagte Leanne.

„Hey Ho Captain! Bruderherz, Longbottom alter Stecher" sagte George, der nun Harry und die anderen gesehen hatte.

„Ihr kennt nicht zufällig ein Wirtshaus in der nähe in das wir die beiden Damen hier ausführen können?" fragte Fred und deutete auf Katie und Leanne.

Ron und Neville schüttelten den Kopf.

„Öhm, die Koboldkeule...kennt ihr die nicht?" sagte Harry.

„Nein, aber du wirst uns doch sicherlich dort hin führen..." sagte George und griff Harry an den Schultern.

„Öhm ok"

Harry führte die Meute zur Koboldkeule.

„Also das ist eine Kneipe wo ihr nur Muggelgetränke bekommt." erklärte Harry als sie den Innenhof betraten.

„Nur Muggelgetränke? Krass" sagte Fred „Kennt Dad den Laden?"

„Vielleicht ist er ja hier..." sagte Ron

„Nein, Mum meinte er müsse so viele Überstunden machen. Er wird wohl im Ministerium sein." sagte George.

In der Zwischenzeit hat Harry die Tür zum Pub geöffnet und lies die anderen eintreten.

Und tatsächlich. Am Tresen saß Mr. Weasley. Dieser verschluckte sich an seinem Bier als er seine Kinder sah.

„Kinder! Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte dieser.

„Hi Dad, solltest du nicht auf der Arbeit sein?" Meinte Ron.

„Öhm Arbeit?" fragte der sichtlich unwohle Mr. Weasley.

„Ja Mum meinte..."sagte Fred lachend.

„Öhm richtig...Ich mach nur Mittagspause...genau Mittagspause. Oh schon so spät. Ciao Jungs ich muss wieder weg..." sagte Mr. Weasley und war wegappariert.

Die Jugendlichen sahen sich belustigt an.

„Ich glaube Dad versucht nur ein paar Stunden ohne Mum zu bekommen. Ohne Kinder im Haus bekommt er nämlich ihr ganzes Temperament ab." lachte Fred.

Die sieben Jugendlichen setzten sich nun an den Tisch am Fenster zum Innenhof.

„Was darf es sein?" fragte der Wirt Alec, der nun ankam.

„Sieben mal Cola!" sagte Harry, wohl wissend, dass er gerade nur mit Reinblütigen am Tisch saß. Und diese keine Ahnung von Muggelgetränken hatten.

Alec nickte und verschwand sofort hinterm Tresen und bereitete die Getränke vor.

Später saßen alle und unterhielten sich über das letzte Quidditchspiel.

Fred und George machten gerade nach wie sie den Slytherin Hüter zwei Klatscher auf ein mal hinterher jagten, als Harry in den Hinterhof schaute.

Dort stand er.

Der Mann in schwarz...

Harry stand sofort auf.

„Tut mir leid leute...ich muss mal kurz nach draußen..." entschuldigte sich Harry und lief aus dem Pub.

Der Mann war wieder verschwunden. Harry rannte aus dem Hinterhof in die kleine Seitenstraße. Er blickte die abschüssige Straße nach oben zur Hauptstraße. Dort war niemand. Er blickte nun in die andere Richtung. Er sah wie der Saum eines schwarzen Mantels hinter einem Gebäude verschwand.

Harry rannte die schmutzige Straße runter um die Ecke.

In eine Sackgasse. Harry sah sich um. Niemand da... Enttäuscht drehte sich Harry wieder um. Und rannte fast gegen den Mann in Schwarz.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter."

„Sie..." Harry starrte den Mann an. Auf dem Mantel war ein Wappen angebracht. Es zeigte stilisierte Abbildungen von Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft...

„Wir haben mitbekommen, dass sie Probleme haben, das Buch zu finden." Unterbrach der Mann Harry.

„Ja ist es..." wollte Harry fragen

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit...Dort wo ihr sucht, ist der richtige Ort. Nimm wenn du dort bist deinen Zauberstab und spreche die Worte: 'Shas, Fio, Por, Kor' Und vergesse nicht: Wer sucht und findet braucht Zeit..."

„Ok, aber was..." fing Harry an.

Der Mann lächelte nur. Eine Flammenwand stieg lautlos an seinen Füßen hoch. Harry trat erschrocken zurück. Als die Flammen kurze Zeit später verschwanden, war der Mann weg.

Verwirrt ging Harry die Straße wieder hoch.

'Shas, Fio, Por, Kor...' Was hatten diese Worte nur zu bedeuten...

Harry hatte keine Lust mehr in die Koboldkeule zurück zugehen und ging deshalb wieder Richtung Schloss.

Als er nachdenklich durch das Loch hinter der Fetten Dame kletterte sah er, dass Ginny und Hermine schon wieder da waren.

Ginny stand sofort auf als sie Harry sah und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst..." sagte sie.

„Ich dich auch..." sagte Harry und beide küssten sich.

„Ihr wisst schon, dass ihr gerade mal fünf Stunden auseinander wart?" fragte Hermine amüsiert.

Alle drei lachten.

„Wo ist eigentlich Ron?" wollte Hermine wissen.

„Der ist noch in Hogsmeade..." sagte Harry und erklärte was passiert war.

Als Harry gerade fertig war kam Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry wo warst du?" fragte Ron sofort. Harry verdrehte die Augen und erklärte die ganze Geschichte noch einmal.

„Hast du eine Ahnung wofür die Wörter stehen könnten?" fragte Harry Hermine.

Sie dachte sichtlich nach...und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Tut mir leid keine Ahnung..." sagte Hermine.

„Wir sollten einfach die verbotene Abteilung gehen und das Buch suchen." sagte Harry.

„Okay, wir beide gehen dann heute Abend wieder runter..." sagte Ginny.

* * *

In der Nacht gingen Harry und Ginny unter dem Tarnunmhang in die Bibliothek. In der verbotenen Abteilung angekommen.

Sie streiften den Umhang ab und Harry zog nun seinen Zauberstab.

Er blickte kurz zu Ginny, die ihn gespannt anstarrte und sprach: „SHAS FIO POR KOR!"

Harrys Zauberstab leuchte bei jedem Wort in einer andere Farbe. Erst Rot, dann Braun, dann Blau und schließlich Weiß.

Der Zauberstab entwickelte ein Eigenleben und löste sich aus Harrys Hand. Harry sah wie der Zauberstab nun langsam davon schwebte. Er und Ginny gingen Hinterher. Der Stab führte sie in die Mitte der verbotenen Abteilung, in der ein Kreisrunder Tisch stand.

Der Tisch wurde unsanft zur Seite geschleudert. Dort wo vorher der Tisch stand leuchtete nun ein goldener Kreis. In dem Kreis war das Wappen zu sehen welches Harry am Nachmittag auf dem Mantel des Mannes gesehen hatte.

Der Kreis begann sich zu drehen. Der gepflasterte Boden unterhalb des leuchten Kreises begann sich zu drehen und eine steinerne Säule ging empor.

Die Säule schob sich zur Seite und dort lag es. Ein Buch. Harry hatte noch nie ein merkwürdigeres Buch gesehen. Auf dem Umschlag waren mehrere Messing Scheiben mit schwarzen Zeigern in verschiedenen Größen.

Harry trat vor und nahm das Buch. In dem Moment in dem er das Buch berührte drehten sich alle Zeiger entgegen des Uhrzeigersinns. Nach einer Sekunde begann sich die Zeiger auf den Kleine Scheiben in Uhrzeigersinn zu drehen. Harry trat zurück und die Säule schob sich zurück und verschwand wieder in den Boden.

Nur noch der zur Seite geschleuderte Tisch und Harrys Zauberstab auf den Boden zeugten von den dingen die hier vor Sekunden noch geschehen waren.

Ginny ging zu Harrys Zauberstab und hob ihn auf. Mit ihren Zauberstab levitirte sie den Tisch zurück. Harry ging nun zu Ginny und nahm seinen Zauberstab.

Ginny schaute gebannt auf das Buch...

„Harry? Ist es..."

„Hast du Schüler in der verbotenen Abteilung gefunden Mrs Norris?" hörten sie von weit her.

Harry und Ginny schauten sich erschreckt an.

„Filch..." fluchten beide. Harry stopfte schnell das Buch in seine Umhängetasche, während Ginny den Beiden den Umhang über den Kopf warf.

Keine Sekunde zu spät. Denn in diesem Moment kam Filch mit einer alten Laterne in der Hand um die Ecke.

„Wo seit ihr? Ihr könnt euch nicht verstecken!" sagte Filch in den Raum rein.

Instinktiv traten beide zurück, rempelten dabei jedoch ein Regal an. Was Filch natürlich nicht unbemerkt blieb. Er ging auf die beiden zu und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Kann ich ihnen Helfen Mr Filch?" kam es von hinter Filch. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich um.

Es war Sirius.

„Es ist sind Schüler hier, Professor!" sagte Filch durch seine gelben verfaulten Zähne.

„Echt? Ich sehe keine..." sagte Sirius und blickte sich um. „Ich überwache die Alarmzauber hier und die sind erst Angegangen als ihre Katze hier herumstolziert ist. Ich hoffe das kommt nicht noch ein mal vor. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf." lachte Sirius. Harry und Ginny verdrehten beim letzten Satz die Augen...

„Am besten ist, Sie gehen auch jetzt schlafen..." schlug Sirius Filch vor.

Mit einer säuerlich Miene nickte dieser nur und verschwand mit seiner Katze aus der Bibliothek.

Sirius wartete noch einen Moment zog seinen Zauberstab zielte ihn in den lehren Raum und sagte:

„Wingardium Leviosa" der Tarnumhang schwebte in die Luft und lies Harry und Ginny erscheinen.

„Also ich dachte ihr würdet euch ein romantischeren Ort suchen..." sagte Sirius.

Harry wollte gerade protestieren.

„Du weißt doch...der Reiz entdeckt zu werden..." sagte Ginny schnell. Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ja ja ist schon gut...aber jetzt geht zurück in euren Turm. Sonst bin ich gezwungen euch Punkte abzuziehen.

Ginny zog bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, Harry aus die Bibliothek Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Vor der Fetten Dame fragte Harry schließlich.

„Warum hast du so getan dass wir...?" fragte Harry.

„Wie hättest du es sonst erklärt? Hättest du ihm gesagt wir haben ein seit Jahrzehnten verstecktes Buch aus dem Boden geholt, aber wir ihn nicht sagen dürfen was es mit dem Buch auf sich hat?"

Harry dachte nach..."Ja hätte ich..." Ginny verdrehte die Augen und Harry fand das besonders niedlich.

„Ich liebe es wenn du das machst." sagte Harry.

„Was mache?" fragte Ginny.

„So süß die Augen zu verdrehen..." lächelte Harry. Ginny verdrehte wieder ihre Augen.

„Ich glaube du hast es nicht anders gewollt sagte Harry und küsste Ginny. Ginny legte ihre Arme un Harrys Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich.

Plötzlich schwang das Portrait zur Seite.

„Häm Häm" hustete Ron gekünzelt.

Das Paar lies schweren Mutes von einander wieder ab.

„Das kann ja nicht war sein. Wir machen uns seit Stunde sorgen und ihr steht hier nur draußen rum und..." fing Hermine mit ihrer Strafpredigt an.

„Nun tut mal nicht so. Ich will gar nicht wissen was ihr beiden die ganze Zeit über gemacht habt." sagte Ginny.

Ron und Hermine wurden Rot.

„Hättet ihr mal die Güte rein oder raus zugehen?" kam es von der fetten Dame.

Endlich im Gemeinschaftsraum erzählten Harry und Ginny was passiert war.

„Kann ich das Buch mal sehen?" fragte Hermine. Harry nickte und holte das Buch aus seiner Tasche.

Hermine nahm es und untersuchte es sofort.

„Das ist ein besonderes Buch, das spüre ich" sagte Hermine.

„Für dich ist jedes Buch ein besonderes Buch." ärgerte Harry sie. Wofür er gleich Schläge von zwei reizenden Damen erhielt.

„Nun los mach es auf." sagte Ron.

Hermine nickte und versuchte es zu öffnen. Sie versuchte es erneut, doch es funktionierte nicht.

„Es ist verschlossen..." sagte Hermine.

Harry nahm das Buch und versuchte es zu öffnen. „Das Buch geht nicht auf..." sagte Harry.

„Ja Harry, darum hab ich gesagt 'es ist verschlossen'" sagte Hermine.

„Vielleicht hat es was mit diesen Zeigern zu tun." sagte Ginny und deutete auf die kleinen „Uhren".

„Harry? Hat der Mann irgendetwas gesagt?" fragte Ron.

Harry dachte scharf nach.

„Nein er meinte nur noch wer sucht und findet braucht Zeit."

„Also müssen wir nur warten bis der große Zeiger einmal rum gegangen ist." mutmaßte Ginny und zeigte auf den größten Messingkreis in der Mitte.

* * *

A/N:

So das war der nächste Teil. Ich hoffe auf ein paar Reviews, und danke noch einmal an alle reviewer. Und ich hoffe dass einige von euch Schwarzsehern auch mal ein kleines Comment abliefern.

Nächster Teil:

Die Hochzeit und wird das Buch geöffnet?


	13. Chapter 13

So hier ist Kapitel 13. Ist etwas kurz geraten für meinen Geschmack. War aber wichtig wegen dem Spannungsbogen...

Danke nochmal für eure tollen reviews!

* * *

Harry tanzte eng umschlungen mit Ginny auf der Tanzfläche. Die Hochzeit war wunderschön gewesen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sirius und Tonks haben geheiratet. Die beiden, fand Harry, passten wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Harry sah sich um. Sirius und Dora tanzten mit einander und hatten nur Augen für sich. Remus hatte Harry erzählt, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass Sirius einmal heiraten würde. Denn in Hogwarts war er der Frauenheld schlechthin gewesen. Er war beim weiblichen Teil so beliebt wie Harrys Vater James. Nur dass Sirius nicht nur Augen für eine hatte.

Harry drehte den Kopf weiter und erblickte Luna und Neville. Luna war zwar von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig komisch, aber im Grunde ein gut Herziges Mädchen. Neville hätte keine bessere Freundin finden können.

Nun sah seine besten Freunde. Hermine und Ron. Harry musste erstmal schlucken als er sah, dass Ron seine Hände an einer nicht ganz anständigen Ort hatte. Was Harry auch tat. Er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, dass beide zusammen waren. Hermine war seit er denken konnte da und beide waren mindestens genau so lange Freunde und jetzt war da jemand der ihr einfach so an den Hintern fasste. Wenn es nicht Ron gewesen wäre hätte er die Person schon lange einen schmerzhaften Tod zugeführt.

Schließlich sah er hinab zu seiner Freundin, Ginny Weasley. Er konnte sein Glück einfach nicht fassen, er fand, dass er die Beste Freundin hatte. Er atmete tief ein und roch den blumigen Duft ihrer Haare, den er so liebte. Ihre roten Haare waren etwas was er besonders liebte. Sirius lachte jedes mal wenn Harry ihm gegenüber ihre wunderschönen Haare beschrieb. Sirius sagte dann jedesmal, dass alle Potters sich in rothaarige verlieben.

Ginny blickte nach oben und Harry sah in ihre Schokoladenbraunen Augen. Die Harry ebenfalls liebte. 'Mein Gott, was liebe ich an ihr eigentlich nicht?' dachte er.

„Woran denkst du?" fragte Ginny.

„An dich." sagte Harry. Ginny wurde etwas rot dabei.

„An mich?"

„Natürlich, wie könnte ich nicht an dich denken. Du bist einfach so wunderhübsch, süß, nett, intelligent, sportlich, witzig, gut herzig...soll ich weiter machen?"

Ginny zog ihn jetzt ganz fest an sich.

„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient? Fast der ganze weibliche Teil Hogwarts ist hinter dir her! Und so viel ich weiß sogar einige vom männlichen Teil...Ich mein du könntest jede haben. Und du willst mich..."

Harry legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.

„Ginny, die Frage ist wohl eher warum du mich willst...Du bist das Beste was mir im Leben passiert ist. Ich liebe dich..."

Ginny sah in seine leuchteten Augen...

„Ich liebe dich auch..." sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste Harry. Er vertiefte den Kuss.

Beide tanzten noch ein wenig weiter. Die Gäste verabschiedeten sich langsam von dem Brautpaar.

Die Grangers gaben dem Paar noch einmal die Hand und gingen.

„Ich geh mich mal mit Luna unterhalten." sagte Ginny und gab Harry einen kleinen Kuss.

„Hey Harry!" sagte Sirius, der anschließend zu Harry kam.

„Ja?"

„Also Harry...würdest du was dagegen haben das Wochenende im Fuchsbau zu verbringen? Ich und Dora würden gerne etwas ungestört sein...wenn du verstehst was ich meine" sagte Sirius.

„Kein Problem..." konnte Harry nur sagen und schon war Sirius wieder verschwunden.

Ginny kam gerade wieder zurück.

„Was wollte Sirius?" fragte Ginny sofort.

„Er hat mich gefragt ob ich darauf verzichten würde dieses Wochenende zu Hause zu schlafen. Die beiden wollen ungestört bleiben..."

Ginny lächelte: „Das heißt du bleibst hier?"

„Ich glaube ja..."

„Harry mein Lieber! Sirius hat mir eben gesagt du schläfst dieses Wochenende hier. Ich mache dir gleich dein Bett in Rons Zimmer fertig." sagte Mrs Weasley, die hinter den beiden hervor kam.

„Nein Mum! Harry schläft bei mir!" sagte Ginny. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Klar würde er gerne mit ihr in einem Bett schlafen...aber was würde ihre Mutter dazu sagen.

„Was? Er kann nicht bei dir schlafen!"

„Warum nicht! Harry ist mein Freund!"

„Ja aber du bist erst 14!"

„Ja und? Ich und Harry lieben uns...Und Harry möchte auch bei mir schlafen. Ist es nicht so Harry?" sagte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ich...also...ähm...hust..." stotterte Harry wurde aber zum Glück von Mrs Weasley unterbrochen.

„Es geht nicht Ginny! Ihr seit zu Jung und unerfahren..."

„Mum, wir wollen nur zusammen schlafen! Nichts anderes!"

„Na schön, ich vertrau euch...Aber wehe es passiert mehr. Ich habe nicht vor dank meiner jüngsten als erstes Großmutter zu werden."

„MUM!"

Später gingen beide schließlich ins Bett.

Harry folgte Ginny schließlich durch die Küche, die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich zieh mich um, du kannst inzwischen Zähne putzen gehen..." sagte Ginny. Harry nickte und ging ins Badezimmer.

Als er gerade wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam. Kam ihn schon Ginny entgegen.

Er ging dann in ihr Zimmer. Er hatte kein Pyjama dabei...Er würde wohl im T Shirt schlafen müssen.

Harry zog sich gerade die Hose aus als er von zwei Armen umarmt wurde.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte Ginny.

Harry wurde dabei rot „Ähm ja..." Ginny nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu ihrem Bett.

Sie legte sich hin und rückte zur Seite, so dass Harry auch rein konnte. Schließlich drehte sich Ginny zu Harry hin und nutzte seine Schulter als Kopfkissen.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit:

„Holt mir Snape!" bellte Voldemort zu einem seiner Todesser.

Dieser rannte sofort raus. Kurze Zeit später kam Snape in den dunklen Raum.

„Master, ihr habt nach mir gerufen?"

„Ja, habe ich, alle anderen RAUS!"

Die anderen Todesser gingen sofort aus dem Raum.

„Snape! Hatte Potter schon irgendwelche Okklumentik Stunden?"

„Nein Master, er fängt erst nächste Woche, nach den beweglichen Ferientagen an." sagte Snape.

„Dann sag mir warum ich ihn heute Abend nicht angreifen konnte? Es ist als ob er riesige Okklumentik Schilde aufgebaut hätte!"

„Master, ich kann mir das nicht erklären...Ich konnte Dumbledore davon überzeugen erst nächste Woche damit anzufangen. Und er wird auch nur Stunden bei seinem Nichtsnutz von Paten bekommen."

„Finde heraus warum er so unnahbar ist!" bellte Voldemort.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen:

Harry und Ginny waren schon beide seit fünf Minuten wach.

Beide dachten nicht daran schon aufzustehen.

„Ich könnt mich daran gewöhnen..." sagte Harry und festigte seinen Griff um Ginny.

„Ich auch...und jetzt gib mir ein Kuss!" sagte Ginny, lehnte sich über Harry und gab ihn einen Kuss.

Danach legte sie ihren Kopf auf Harrys Brust.

„Du Harry! Wir hatten doch mal darüber geredet mit einander zu schlafen...also ich mein nicht so wie letzte Nacht sondern..."

„Ja ich weiß Liebling...möchtest du etwa...?"

„Ich weiß nicht...ich mein, ich bin zwar relativ jung, aber ich spüre, dass du der richtige bist..."

„Ginny, ich weiß was du meinst...aber du sollst wissen, dass wir alle Zeit der Welt haben...Wir werden unser Leben lang zusammen bleiben..." sagte Harry.

Ginny blickte zu Harry hoch.

„Heißt das...dass du mich eines Tages heiraten möchtest?" fragte Ginny mit leicht wässrigen Augen.

„...Ja Ginny. Ich könnt mir nichts besseres vorstellen als mein Leben mit dir zu verbringen..."

„Oh Harry..." sagte Ginny und umarmte Harry ganz fest.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Mrs Weasley steckte ihren Kopf in das Zimmer.

„Aufstehen ihr beiden, Frühstück!"

„Ja Mum, wir kommen gleich..."

-----

Ginny und Harry kamen Hand in Hand in die Küche.

Aufgrund der Hochzeit waren mal wieder alle Weasleys im Haus. Harry musste schlucken als die Blicke von 7 männlichen Weasleys ihn durchbohrten.

Als beide sich setzten breitete sich eine peinliche Stille aus. Ginny lies sich jedoch nichts anmerken. „Brötchen Harry?" fragte Ginny ihren Freund.

„Ähm...ja..." antwortete er knapp. Wohl darauf bedacht keine Fehler zu machen. Der falsche Blick auf Ginny, konnte schon zu seinem unmittelbaren Tod führen, dachte Harry.

„Harry? Liebling...!" sagte Ginny. Die Blicke der Weasley Männer wurden misstrauisch.

„Ähh Ja?" sagte Harry und drehte sich zu Ginny, die ihm sofort ein Kuss aufdrückte. Er war tot..., dachte er.

„Ich hab was in meinem Zimmer vergessen. Bin gleich wieder da." sagte sie und war schon aufgestanden.

„Ich muss mich dringend um das Blumenbeet kümmern..." sagte noch Mrs Weasley und war schon durch die Hintertür verschwunden.

'So ich bin tot...tschüss du wunderschöne Welt...' dachte Harry.

„So Harry...wie geht's dir denn heute Morgen?" fragte Bill, der älteste der Weasley Söhne.

„Öhm...ganz gut eigentlich..." log Harry.

„Ja? Hast du denn gut geschlafen?" fragte Charly.

„Ja...ganz gut eigentlich..." sagte Harry.

„So so! ganz gut?"

„ICH GLAUBS NICHT! HÖRT AUF HARRY SO AUS ZU FRAGEN!" schrie Ginny

„JA HARRY UND ICH HABEN ZUSAMMEN GESCHLAFEN. BESSER IHR GEWÖHNT EUCH DRAN! Denn das wird in Zukunft häufiger passieren! Und wenn einer was dagegen hat soll er es mir sagen...!" schrie Ginny weiter und zog bedrohlich ihren Zauberstab.

„Komm Harry, wir gehen in mein Zimmer..." sagte sie noch und zog Harry aus der Küche die Treppen hoch in ihr Zimmer.

„Ginny meinst du, das war so schlau? Ich mein, ich hänge an meinem Leben..."

„Halt die Klappe, du hast mich schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr geküsst..."

„Und was tun wir dagegen?"

Ginny legte ihre Arme um Harry und zog ihn in einen langen Kuss.

„Du wirst noch mal mein Untergang sein..." lächelte Harry und umarmte Ginny...

* * *

Das lange Wochenende ging schneller vorbei als sich beide gewünscht hätten.

Viel zu schnell standen beide wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry! Wie war dein Wochenende?" fragte Hermine, die das restliche Wochenende bei ihren Eltern verbracht hatte.

„Super! Schade, dass du nicht auch im Fuchsbau geblieben bist..." sagte Harry.

„Tu doch nicht so! Das kam dir doch ganz gelegen!" sagte Ron.

„Öhm... wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry..

„Na wo hättest du sonst gepennt?"

„Öhm..."

„RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" schrie Ginny und zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Ahhhhh...hilfe...!" Ron sprang hinter einen Sessel.

Hermine sah Harry fragend an.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte diese und Harry erklärte ihr schließlich was passiert war.

„Ich geh mal hoch und schau wie weit das Buch ist und ob wir es schon öffnen können..." sagte Harry.

„ICH KOMM MIT!" schrie Ron, sprang hinter dem Sessel hervor und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Oben im Schlafraum:

„Man Harry, deine Freundin ist echt gefährlich..."

„Du musst es ja wissen, sie ist schließlich deine kleine Schwester." lachte Harry und schloss sein Nachttisch auf und holte das Buch heraus.

„Noch nicht mal ein Viertel..." seufzte Harry als er den großen Zeiger anschaute.

„Wird schon, müssen halt nur ein paar Tage warten..." munterte Ron seinen besten Freund auf.

* * *

Am Dienstag hatte Harry schließlich seine erste Okklumentik Stunde bei Sirius.

Sirius hatte ihn gerade die Grundzüge von Okklumentik und Legilimentik erklärt.

„Gut Harry, ich werde jetzt versuchen in deine Gedanken einzudringen. Du versuchst die Schilde von dem ich dir erzählt habe aufzubauen Bereit?"

Harry nickte.

„Gut, _Legilimens..._" Sirius sah Harry an und versuchte in seine Gedanken einzudringen...doch...

'WUMM' Sirius wurde durch den Raum geschleudert und lag nun an der Wand.

„Sirius! Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry sofort und rannte zu seinem Paten.

Der rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Warum bist du durch die Luft geschleudert wurden?"

„Keine Ahnung...naja lass uns es einfach noch mal versuchen."

Harry nickte und stellte sich wieder auf seinem Platz. Sirius stand auf und ging ebenfalls wieder an seinem Platz.

„Gut, zweiter Versuch... _Legilimens_"

'WUMM' Es passierte das selbe wie eben.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht..." sagte Sirius. „Am besten wir gehen mal zu Dumbledore..."

Beide verließen Sirius Büro und gingen zu Dumbledore.

„Gummibärchen!" sagte Sirius zum Wasserspeier. Sie gingen die Treppe hoch und klopften an.

„Herein!" sagte Dumbledore.

Sirius öffnete die Tür und trat mit Harry ein.

„Sirius, Harry! Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Nun es ist so..." Sirius erklärte Dumbledore was passiert war.

„Das ist merkwürdig, eigentlich passiert sowas nur wenn du mit viel Kraft aus einem „Kopf" geschmissen wirst" sagte Dumbledore. „Vielleicht probiere ich mal mein Glück...Harry ich werde jetzt in deine Gedanken eindringen..."

Dumbledore sah Harry eindringlich an und...strauchelte.

„Das ist in der tat merkwürdig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry. Du hast es geschafft Okklumentik zu meistern!"

Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschieht

„Was? Aber wie...?"

„Du scheinst natürliche Okklumentik Schilde aufgebaut zu haben." sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber woher kommen die auf einmal?"

„Nun ja '_aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt'_"

„Aber was ist das für eine Macht?" fragte Harry.

„Liebe, Harry, es ist Liebe..." sagte Dumbledore.

„Liebe? Ja klar..."

„Ja durch deine Beziehung zu Miss Weasley konnten sich die Schilde entwickeln...Die jetzt so groß geworden sind, dass Tom dir nichts mehr auf diesen Weg anhaben kann..."

* * *

Die Tage vergingen weiter und es wurde Dezember. Der erste Schnee bedeckte die Landschaften um Hogwarts. Es war dunkel und Nachts saßen die vier alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die kleinen Zeiger waren schon alle zur Gänze herum gewandert, der große war nur noch wenige Millimeter davon entfernt.

„Gleich ist es soweit!" sagte Hermine leise. Der Zeiger bewegte sich und stand nun wieder an seiner Ausgangsposition.

Erst geschah gar nichts. Doch dann war ein Klicken zu hören. Das Buch öffnete sich von Geisterhand und ein gleißendes Licht erhellte den Raum und umhüllte die vier.

Als das Licht erblasste schauten sich die vier um. Sie waren nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Guten Tag!" sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Harry erkannte die tiefe Stimme sofort.

Sie drehten sich um und Harrys Vermutung bewahrheitete sich. Es war der geheimnisvolle Mann.

„W...wo sind wir?" fragte Harry.

„Physisch sind Sie immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur wurden ihre Psychische Selbst hierher transferiert. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Ihr seit hier um Antworten zu bekommen."

Die vier nickten.

„Gut am besten man fängt mit der Geschichte an...Sagt euch die Offenbarung des Johannes etwas?"

Harry, Ginny und Ron schüttelten den Kopf. Nur Hermine nickte.

„Harry du müsstest es eigetlich auch wissen. Damals in der Grundschule, Religionsunterricht!" sagte Hermine.

Harry dachte kurz nach.

„Du meinst Johannes, wie das Johannes-Evangelium?" Hermine nickte schnell.

„Kann uns mal einer erklären worüber ihr redet?" fragte Ron.

„Ron, Harry und ich reden über die Bibel. Die heilige Schrift!"

Ron hatte ein großes Fragezeichen auf der Stirn

„Erinnerst du dich als ihr vorletzten Sommer bei Harry und mir verbracht habt?"

Ron nickte.

„Du hast dich doch gefragt warum bei mir zu Hause viele Kreuze hängen und warum Muggel in diese Gebäude mit den hohen Türmen gehen."

Ron nickte erneut.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt das viele Muggel an Gott glauben."

„Ach ja jetzt erinnere ich mich..:"

„Gut. Die Christen haben so ein Buch, die Bibel. Dort stehen Geschichten darüber wie Gott die Welt schuf usw. Die Bibel wird auch Buch der Bücher genannt. Es sind eigentlich viele Bücher in einem. Das letzte Buch in der Bibel ist die Offenbarung des Johannes. Es geht um die Apokalypse."

„Sehr gut. Ich sehe schon, du bist sehr bewandert in der biblischen Geschichte." sagte der Mann. Hermine wurde etwas rot.

„Worauf ich hinaus wollte. Die Apokalypse die in diesem Buch beschrieben wird wurde vor vielen Jahrhunderten einmal Ausgelöst. Die ersten Siegel wurden gebrochen und die vier apokalyptischen Reiter gingen über die Welt!"

„Die apokalyptischen Reiter?" fragte Ginny.

„Die vier apokalyptischen Reiter, Sie repräsentieren Krieg, Pest, Hunger und Tod..." sagte Hermine.

„Richtig. Nachdem damals einige mutige Menschen, die Apokalypse abwenden konnten gründeten sie den Orden der Eldar. Die es sich zur Aufgabe machte, es nie mehr so weit kommen zu lassen, das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen. Doch dieses Gleichgewicht wird bedroht..."

„Voldemort..." sagte Harry.

„Richtig, wir haben herausgefunden, dass er eine neue Apokalypse starten möchte. Wir hätten ihn längst zur Strecke gebracht...Nur er wird geschützt..."

„Geschützt?" fragte Ginny.

„Ja, durch eine Prophezeiung...Wir können ihn nicht töten. Es gibt nur einen der es kann..." sagte der Mann und schaute zu Harry.

Harry musste schlucken.

„Deshalb werden wir euch helfen..."

„Wie? Werdet ihr uns neue Zauber bei bringen?" fragte Hermine sofort.

„Einige, aber die können euch nicht allein den Sieg bringen. Die Prophezeiung spricht von einer Macht die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt...Weißt du wovon ich rede?" fragte er nun Harry.

„...Liebe..." sagte Harry.

„Richtig, Liebe hat dich das erstemal gerettet als du ein Jahr alt warst. Deine Mutter opferte sich für dich und Voldemort konnte dir nichts anhaben. Und in den letzten Monaten half dir die junge Miss Weasley natürliche Okklumentikschilde aufzubauen..."

„Ich?" fragte Ginny.

„Genau, durch die Liebe die sich zwischen euch beiden in den letzten Monaten entwickelt hat, schützt ihr euch gegenseitig. Voldemorts Kern seiner Macht ist Hass. Aber gegen die Liebe zwischen euch beiden kann er nichts ausrichten."

* * *

A/N: So nun kennt ihr die Eldar etwas besser. Ich hab etwas biblisches Eingebaut, hoffentlich lynchen mich jetzt die „harten" Christen unter euch nicht verbal...

Nächster Teil: Wie können die Eldar Harry helfen?

Bitte schreibt mir doch ne kleine Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi Leute! Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.

Nur leider hatte ich einige Hardware Probleme.

Ein Headcrash hat all meine vorgeschriebenen Teile vernichtet und dann hatte ich einfach keine Lust mehr noch mal anzufangen und deswegen eine andere Story angefangen die ich in kürze veröffentlichen werde. Ist eine HarryXSusanBones Geschichte...

Nichtsdestotrotz habe ich mich dazu überwunden hier weiter zu schreiben...

* * *

Auf einmal spürten die vier wie sie von etwas angezogen worden.

Auch der Eldar spürte es...

„Es tut mir Leid, die Schilde um Hogwarts ermöglichen es mir nicht euch länger hier zu behalten...Im Buch stehen nun Dinge die ihr lernen solltet...ich melde mich wieder..."

Plötzlich wurden die vier wieder von einem weißen Licht umhüllt. Eine Sekunde später saßen die vier wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Boa, das war krass!" sagte Ron.

„Seht mal!" sagte Ginny und deutete auf das nun aufgeschlagene Buch.

Dort geschrieben stand nun:

_Kapitel 1 – Nonverbale Magie – die Kunst des unausgesprochenen_

„Die erwarten von uns nonverbale Magie zu lernen?!" fragte Hermine fröhlich!

„Sieht wohl so aus..." sagte Harry nachdenklich und nahm das Buch in die Hand.

Er blätterte weiter und ab dort wo das 1. Kapitel zu Ende schien waren nur noch leere Seiten.

„Ich schätze mal wir müssen uns Kapitel für Kapitel durcharbeiten..." sagte Harry.

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten die vier damit non-verbale Magie zu lernen.

In Hogwarts wurde dieses Thema normaler Weise erst im sechsten Jahrgang gelehrt und so war es für Hermine, Ron und Harry relativ schwierig. Ginny, die ja erst im fünften Jahrgang war, hatte daher noch mehr Probleme.

Doch dank der Hilfe von Hermine schafften sie es bis zu den Weihnachtsferien einfache Zauber non-verbale Zauber zu meistern.

Die vier befanden sich nun im Hogwarts-Express zurück nach London. Sie hatten beschlossen in den Ferien das Training zu unterbrechen, da sie ohnehin außerhalb der Schule nicht Zaubern durften.

Ron und Hermine waren zur Vertrauenschüler Besprechung als der Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Ginny und Harry saßen alleine im Abteil. Ginny saß neben Harry und hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gelegt während Harry seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte.

„Harry?" fragte sie schließlich.

„mmm?"

„Ich werde dich vermissen..."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Harry nach.

„Du weißt doch...Ich muss zurück in den Fuchsbau und du..." Jetzt wurde Harry bewusst was sie meinte. Er hatte sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Ginny würde natürlich im Fuchsbau Weihnachten feiern und er würde bei sich zu Hause wie immer zusammen mit den Grangers, Sirius und ab diesem Jahr auch mit Tonks feiern...

„Scheiße...das hab ich total vergessen..." sagte Harry, „Aber keine Sorge...ich werde dich besuchen kommen...Flohpulver sei dank..."

Ginny schaute ihn fröhlich an. Sie würde ihn ja auch besuchen kommen. Nur gab es da einige Probleme. Ihre Mutter würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie jeden Tag verschwand und nicht den ganzen Tag der Stimme Celestina Warbecks lauschen würde. Und zum zweitem natürlich...das leidige Thema Geld. Flohpulver war zwar nicht teuer, aber günstig war es auch wiederum nicht.

„Und zur Not..." fing Harry an „ Haben wir ja noch die tollen Zwei-Wege-Spiegel die du gemacht hast..."

„Ach ja. Noch was...Ich will dass du mir nicht schenkst zu Weihnachten!" sagte Ginny und richtete sich nun auf.

„Was...?"

„Ich will, dass du mir kein Geschenk zu Weihnachten gibts..."

„Warum das? Ich schenke dir doch gerne was..."

„Ich weiß, und das ist auch so süß von dir...aber du schenkst mir einfach immer zu viel und zu teure Sachen..."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht!" wehrte sich Harry.

„Ach Nein? Wie teuer waren denn das Kleid und die Kette?"

„Ist doch nicht so wichtig..."

„Harry!"

„Gut okay, so um die 20 Galleonen..."

„ZWANZIG?! Bist du verrückt gewor..." Ginny sah in Harrys Augen...Moment da war was: „Moment! Du Lügst" beschuldigte Ginny ihn nun.

„Was? Nein!"

„Doch tust du! gibt's zu! Hermine ist nicht mehr die einzige Frau die erkennt wenn du lügst! Also wie viel?"

„ok ok...30 Galleonen..." Ginny sah ihn immer noch misstrauisch an „40?" fragte Harry nun mehr. „80?..."

„Harry!" sagte Ginny nun entnervt.

„Okay, ist ja schon gut! 93 Galleonen, 15 Sickel, und 12 Knut! Aber ich sehe gar keinen Grund dir weniger zu schenken! Ich liebe dich! Und ich möchte es dir auch zeigen"

„Harry, ich bitte dich...ich würde mich echt wohler fühlen, wenn du mir keine teuren Geschenke mehr machen würdest. Ich fühle mich immer, als wenn ich nicht gut genug für dich wäre wenn ich nur so was billiges schenken kann."

„Ginny, der einzige der sich Gedanken machen muss nicht gut genug zu sein, bin ich. Und du musst mir gar nichts schenken. Mit reicht es wenn du nur so bist wie du bist. Aber wenn du dich wohler dabei fühlst...ich werde dir zu Weihnachten nichts teures schenken..."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry früh aufgrund einer Magenverstimmung auf. Gestern Abend gab es mal wieder angebrannte Erbsensuppe a la Sirius&Dora Black. Sein Magen war ja einiges gewohnt was essen anging. Schließlich war er unter Sirius Kochkünsten aufgewachsen, jedoch besaß Dora genau so wenig Talent und Harry musste hier feststellen, dass minus mal minus keinesfalls immer plus ergibt.

Nach einer langen Sitzung auf der Keramikzweckform und einer ausgiebigen heißen Dusche fühlte sich Harry schließlich wieder besser. Er fragte sich ob die beiden Köche des Grauens schon wach waren um Frühstück zu machen. Als er jedoch an der Tür von den beiden vorbei ging hörte er nur ein lautes Schnarchen...

„Ok, dann muss ich mir selber was machen..." Also ging Harry in die Küche um zu sehen was es gab. Der Kühlschrank gab nicht wirklich etwas her mit Ausnahme von Käse den langsam ein grüner Pilz überwucherte.

'Die beiden sind echt ekelig...' dachte Harry und lachte leise vor sich hin.

Schließlich fand er doch noch eine Schachtel Corn Flakes.

Nach dem er die verzehrt hatte ging er wieder in sein Zimmer. Er vermisste seine Freundin und holte deswegen seinen Zwei-Wege Spiegel raus.

Er öffnete diesen und sprach: „Ginny Weasley!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich am anderen Ende etwas tat. Doch schließlich öffnete sich Ginnys Klappspiegel und eine ziemlich müde aber auch wütend aussehende Ginny kam zum Vorschein.

„HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Harry zuckte zusammen.

„WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN MICH UM 6Uhr Morgens aufzuwecken!!!!!"

„Öhm, ich liebe dich?" sagte Harry klein laut. Er hatte gar nicht auf die Uhr geguckt diesen Morgen.

Ginnys Gesicht wurde sofort wieder weicher und lächelte Harry an.

„Harry, du bist ein Idiot!" sagte Ginny nun. Aber Harry merkte sofort dass dies nicht ernst gemeint war.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich dich vermisse..."

„Oh Harry, ich vermisse dich auch...du weißt gar nicht was ich darum geben würde, damit du hier wärst."

Nach gut einer Stunde musste beide ihr Gespräch beenden, da Ginny zum Frühstück gerufen wurde.

'Gott, ich liebe sie...' dachte Harry sich und da fiel ihm auf einmal ein, dass er noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für sie brauchte. Eigentlich hatte er vor gehabt einfach in der Winkelgasse für sie zu kaufen. Aber sie meinte ja er solle ihr nichts zu teures kaufen. Er legte seinen Kopf quer und überlegte was ihr gefallen würde...

'Weihnachtsgeschenk...Weihnachten...mhhh irgendwas war da noch...' dachte Harry 'Weihanachten...Weihnachtsball...' „SCHEIßE!" ' Das ist auch unser Jahrestag...' dachte Harry weiter.

Er fuhr einmal mit der Hand durch seine Haare, die jedoch nicht sonderlich mehr zerzaust wirkten als sonst. „ICH HABS" sagte Harry und schnippste mit den Fingern.

Er rannte schnell aus seinen Zimmer.

Im Flur stieß er dann mit Sirius zusammen.

„Arg Harry! Was ist denn mir dir los?" Harry war jedoch schon wieder auf den Beinen und rannte die Treppe runter.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Bin in einer Stunde wieder da!" schrie Harry noch als er etwas Flohpulver nahm und in den Kamin warf...

* * *

Heiligabend verlief sehr ruhig. Remus hatte für alle gekocht. Trotz seiner Vorliebe für blutige Steaks schmeckte es allen sehr gut. Das war wieder einer der Abende, an den Harry sich wünschte an einem anderen Teil der Erde zu wohnen. Deutschland zum Beispiel! Schließlich gibts die Geschenke da schon Heiligabend!.

Auch wenn er seine 'Familie', denn so nannte er die drei, schließlich waren Sirius und Remus immer für ihn da gewesen und Dora hatte Sirius geheiratet, über alles liebte. Würde er doch jetzt gerne bei seiner Ginny sein. Seine beste Freundin Hermine, war auch nicht da. Sie und ihre Familie verbrachten Weihnachten dieses Jahr bei Hermines Tante.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Sirius früh geweckt. „Aufwachen! Geschenke!" Harry war sofort wach.

Sirius schenkte Harry einen Walkman mit einigen Kassetten ( A/N: Ja so Magnetbänder ;-) schließlich schreiben wir das Jahr 1995...)

Harry steckte sich Kopfhörer gleich in die Ohren und drückte auf Play. Schon fing eine E-Gitarre an zu spielen. Harry konnte nicht anders als Rhytmisch zu der Musik den Kopf zu nicken. Als das Lied zu Ende war öffnete er dass Kassettenfach und schaute sich die Kassette an. Drauf geschrieben stand „Black Sabbath" (A/N OZZZZZYYYY!)

„Krasses Lied! Wie heißt es?" Wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Ich glaub das erste Lied auf dem Tape war 'Paranoid' übrigens eines der Lieblingslieder von deinem Dad."

Harry nickte und legte nun eine zweite Kassett ein. Mit der Aufschrift „The Ramones" Auch hier konnte Harry nicht anders um mit der Musik abzugehen.

* * *

Abends schließlich stand er vor dem Kamin.

„So Sirius, ich geh jetzt. Ich weiß nicht wann ich wieder komme..." sagte Harry und nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver. In der anderen Hand hatte er sein Geschenk für Ginny.

„Moment mal, wo willst du überhaupt hin?" fragte Sirius nun.

„Nur in den Fuchsbau. Ginny ihr Geschenk geben..."

„Soso...aber treibts nicht zu doll! Ich mein ihr seid immer noch ziemlich jung..."

„Sirius! Würdest du mal endlich aufhören darüber zu REDEN!?..." Harry war nun ziemlich sauer...

„Sorry kleiner, aber du hast eindeutig zu viel Temperament von deiner Mutter abbekommen..."

„TSCHÜSS" sagte Harry entnervt und warf das Pulver in den Kamin.

Im Fuchsbau vor dem Kamin stand Ginny. Sie hatte gerade die Wandteller auf dem Kaminsims abgestaubt als der Kamin grün aufloderte und sie von Harry umgeworfen wurde, als dieser wie immer aus dem Kamin stolperte...(A/N merkt ihr? Soll n running gag sein ;-) Ok jaja ich weiß dass es ziemlich Arm ist wenn man die eigenen Witze erklären muss...)

Beide Lagen auf den Boden und erholten sich Grade vom Sturz. Die Zwillinge die gerade in Küche kamen lachte sich mal wieder Tod.

„Nun mal ehrlich Harry! Du machst das doch mit Absicht!" warf Ginny Harry nun vor.

Harry lachte und sagte: „Ist nur ein kleiner Fluch..."

Flashback

Harry stand nun in seinem Verließ. Das ganze Gold interessierte ihn nicht besonders. Er durfte schließlich kein Geld für Ginny ausgeben, aber er konnte ihr ja einfach was schenken, was er schon besaß...

Er durchsuchte nun die Gegenstände die an die Wand gelehnt waren. Die hatte er sich eigentlich nie so genau angeschaut, da er nie wirklich viel Zeit hier drinnen verbracht hatte.

Nach etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde gab er die Suche erfolglos auf. Er fand nichts was wirklich gut genug oder Ginnys Wünschen entsprechen würde. Er setzte sich gedrückt auf den kalten Boden und starrte die ihn gegenüberliegende Verließwand an. Dort war etwas großen rechteckiges. In Braunen Papier eingewickelt. Harry stand auf und betrachtete den Gegenstand. Interessiert entfernte er das Papier.

„MOIN MOIN" ertönte es auf einmal. Vor schrecken lies Harry den Gegenstand umfallen.

„Hey! Das war aber nicht nett! Du machst noch unseren Rahmen kaputt!" sagte eine relativ tiefe Stimme.

„Das ist ja auch deine eigene Schuld! Du musstest ihn ja auch so erschrecken..." sagte eine hellere, eindeutig weibliche Stimme.

Harry richtete den Gegenstand erneut auf und riss die letzten Papierfetzen herunter.

Es war ein Gemälde. Auf den Bild war ein Paar mittleren Alters gemalt. Der Mann hatte Rabenschwarze verstrubbelte Haare. Die Frau rote lange Haare und war sehr hübsch fand Harry.

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Harry nun.

„Gestatten, ich bin Edgar Potter und dies ist meine Gemahlin Irene Potter. Und du Junge bist?"

„...Harry...Harry Potter."

„Oh jaja ein Potter. Hätte ich ja gleich ahnen können. Bei den Haaren...Ein Fluch...wirklich..." sagte Edgar.

„Ach nun hör doch auf mit deinen blöden Flüchen. Du machst unseren Ur-Enkel Angst. Außerdem mag ich deine Haare!" sagte nun Irene zu Edgar und wandte sich nun zu Harry und lächelte freundlich: „Sag, welches Jahr haben wir eigentlich?"

„1995, antwortete Harry knapp."

„1995? Bist du zufällig Lily und James Sohn?"

„Ja, bin ich..."

„Och ich wusste es doch. Er hat Lilys Augen..." sagte Irene.

„Das heißt ihr seit meine Ur-Großeltern?" wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Deine Ur-Ur-Ur-Großeltern um genau zu sein." meldete sich Edgar wieder zu Wort.

„Wo sind denn deine Eltern? Wir haben noch ein Hühnchen mit denen zu rupfen. Die wollten uns nur ein paar Monate hier aufbewahren...Und jetzt sind schon über 14 Jahre."sagte Edgar.

„Ähm...meine Eltern sind tot..." sagte Harry leise...

„WAS? Lily und James tot? Voldemort?"

Harry nickte und erzählte grob was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war.

„So so, und was treibt dich her?" fragte Irene nun um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nun ja. Ich war auf der Suche nach einen Geschenk für meine Freundin."

„Deine Freundin? Wie heißt sie?"

„Ginny Weasley..."

„HA! Da haben wir es schon wieder"! Rief Edgar nun. „Ich habs dir doch gesagt Irene. Eine Weasley, also rothaarig. Es ist ein Fluch!"

Irene verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was fürn Fluch?" fragte Harry nun. Edgars Gesicht hellte sich nun auf.

„Also, es ist so. Auf den Potters herrschen einige Familienflüche. Keine Sorge, nichts schlimmes...Ist wohl die Schuld eines deines Ur-Großväter aus dem 14. Jahrhundert. Sein Name war Sherlock Potter, sein Hobby war Familienflüche. Irgendwie fand er das lustig auch einige an sich selber auszuprobieren."

„Die wären?"

„Nun ja...zum einem wäre da, wie ich ihn nenne, der Fluch des guten Geschmacks. Die Pottermänner haben seit 1376 nur noch rothaarige geheiratet." sagte Edgar und lächelte seine Irene an die nun etwas rosa wurde. „Dann wären da noch die zerzausten Haare, Quidditch-Naturtalentheit, die Unfähigkeit mit Flohpulver umzugehen..."

Flashback Ende

Harry lächelte leicht an diese Erinnerung und küsste Ginny auf die Lippen.

Die Zwillinge die sich nun von Harrys Unfähigkeit im Bezug auf Flohpulver erhohlt hatten sagten nun wie aus einen Mund „Sucht euch Zimmer!"

„Gute Idee! Harry komm mit!" sagte Ginny stand auf und zog Harry die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer.

„Immer sachte!" lachte Harry.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du kommst? Ich hätte mich für dich schön gemacht!"

„Das brauchst du nicht. Du bist schon mehr schön als ich überhaupt aushalten kann." sagte Harry worauf Ginny rot wurde.

„Ich bin nur gekommen um dir mein Geschenk zu geben." sagte Harry überreichte Ginny etwas eckiges in bunten Geschenkpapier eingewickeltes.

„Oh Harry, danke..." Ginny machte sich sofort daran das Papier abzureißen.

Nachdem Ginny das Geschenk freigelegt hatte sah sie sich das Geschenk an. Es war ein eingerahmtes Foto.

Ihre Augen wurden groß. Das Bild zeigte Harry und sie. Im Hintergrund war das Schloss von hogwarts zu sehen in eine wunderschönen Schneelandschaft. Der Mond und die Sterne erhellten die Szenerie.

Ginny auf den Bild umarmte Harry und Harry senkte langsam seinen Kopf und küsste sie. Auf einer Plakette auf den unteren Bildrahmen stand: 'Unser erster Kuss'

Nun blickte Ginny wieder zu Harry und fragte ihn mit leuchteten Augen:

„Harry...wie?... Woher?"

„Nun ja. Ich hab darüber nachgedacht was du mir gesagt hast. Von wegen, nicht zu viel Geld ausgeben usw...Und als ich in meinem Verlies war kam ich auf die Idee. Bin also direkt nach Hogwarts zu Professor Dumbledore und hab ihn gefragt ob ich mal kurz sein Denkarium benutzen dürfte. Er hatte nichts dagegen und ich bin gleich mit einer Zauberrerkamera rein gehüpft. Und nun...tada!"

Nun setzte Ginny ein verschmitztes lächeln auf. In solchen Momenten, so dacht Harry, konnte man ganz genau ihre Verwandtschaft mit den Zwillingen sehen.

„Du bleibst heute Nacht hier." sagte Ginny.

„Was? Aber Ginny. Deine Mutter weiß noch nicht mal, dass ich hier bin..."

„Ja und? Ich hab jetzt keine Lust zu Mum zu gehen und sie zu fragen ob du hier bleiben kannst..."

Doch auf einmal wurde ihr Intermezzo von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen.

„Was war das fragte Ginny" Die mit Harry aufgeschreckt war.

„Keine Ahnung...komm schnell mit..."

Harry und Ginny gingen mit gezogenen Zauberstab die Treppe runter. Von oben kamen schon die Zwillinge und Ron runter geeilt.

„Harry Kumpel, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Ron.

„Schhh, ich hab ein komisches Gefühl..."

Auf einmal hörten sie einen lauten schmerzvollen Schrei!

„ARTHUR! NEIN!"

* * *

So, das wars mal wieder. Ich weiß echt nicht wann ich wieder dazu komme ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Hab jetzt in Dezember erstmal meine theoretische Abschlussprüfung und im Januar dann Praktisch...ich hoffe echt ich schaffe es bis dahin...

Achja eine kleine Review wär echt nett von euch...


	15. Chapter 15

Tada Bitte schön!!

Theoretische Abschlussprüfung hab ich jetzt hinter mich gebracht! Ich hoffe dass ich die Zeit finde wieder regelmäßiger upzudaten. So jetzt geht's aber weiter

* * *

_Was beim letzten mal geschah:_

„_Harry Kumpel, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Ron._

„_Schhh, ich hab ein komisches Gefühl..." _

_Auf einmal hörten sie einen lauten schmerzvollen Schrei!_

„_ARTHUR! NEIN!"_

* * *

„So, jetzt aber schnell nach Hause..." sagte der Kräftige junge Mann mit roten kurzen Haaren.

Er freute sich schon den ganzen Tag auf zu Hause. Er schaute nochmal auf die Uhr an seinem Armgelenk. 20 Uhr; Feierabend. Er nahm seine Reisetasche die er heute Morgen mit von seiner Wohnung mitgenommen hatte und apparierte zu einem Flughafen. Zielstrebig ging er Richtung Toilette.

Er rümpfte die Nase als er diese Betrat. Es roch mal wieder so, dass sich kein Muggel hier freiwillig aufhalten würde.

Er schaute sich nochmal um und holte seinen Zauberstab raus und tippte auf den Wasserhahn. Daraufhin verschwand er mit einem leiden Plop und war in einer großen belebten Halle. Von der Decke hing ein Schild: INTERNATIONALER FLOHREISEHAFEN RUMÄNIEN stand darauf geschrieben.

Überall waren Kamine aufgestellt. Darüber hing jeweils kleine Schildchen. Aus dem Kamin mit der Aufschrift „Deutschland" kam gerade ein Zauberer raus. In dem Kamin mit der Aufschrift: „USA" verschwand gerade einer.

Charlie Weasley trat nun an einen Schalter und gab der dort sitzenden Hexe sein Ticket.

„Eingland?" fragte die Hexe. Charlie nickte. Die Hexe kramte nun unter dem Tresen rum und holte einen braunen Jutesack raus.

„Hier ist ihr Flohpulver, und nicht vergssen, Arme einziehen und Augen geschlossen halten. Internationaler Flohpulververkehr ist gefährlicher als das Inländische..." die Hexe redete munter weiter. Charlie hörte ihr gar nicht erst zu. Immer diese vielen Sicherheitshinweise beim Reisen nach England. Er wollte endlich nach Hause zu seiner Familie. Er konnte schon Heiligabend nicht mit ihnen verbringen.

Er blickte noch mal auf die Uhr 20.15 Uhr. „In England ist es also 18.15 Uhr." dachte Charlie sich.

Die Hexe hatte jetzt auf gehört zu sprechen und zeigte ihn den Weg zum Kamin nach England.

Charlie wusste natürlich wo dieser war und ging zielstrebig darauf zu. Er stellte sich in den Kamin, seine Tasche fest in der einen Hand in der Hand den Beutel Flohpulver. Geschickt entleerte er den Beutel auf den Boden. Sofort stiegen grüne Flammen auf und er fühlte, wie er sich um seine eigene Achse drehte.

Fünf Minuten später trat er aus einem Kamin in eine Ebenfalls große Halle. Nun war hier ein großes Schild wo drauf stand: INTERNATIONALER FLOHREISEHAFEN ENGLAND.

'Endlich zu Hause' dachte er sich und ging zum Ausgang, als er plötzlich jemanden von hinten rufen hörte

„Charlie! Hey Charlie!" Er drehte sich um und sah seinen großen Bruder Bill auf sich zu laufen.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Bill erfreut und umarmte ihn.

„NA Weihnachten, oder besser gesagt das restliche Jahr mit meiner Familie verbringen. Und was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wärst schon lange hier..."

„Nein, ist leider was zwischen gekommen. Ich ziehe wieder nach England, und musste daher in Ägypten noch einige Sachen regeln..." sagte Bill „Aber lass uns doch zu hause weiter reden..." sagte Bill und 2 Sekunden später waren beide weg appariert.

Beide standen nun in etwas Entfernung zum Fuchsbau, der hinter dem nächsten Hügel lag.

Lachend ging die beiden den kleinen Hügel hoch. Bill erzählte Charlie gerade etwas über einen witzigen Fluch den er einmal in einer Pyramide brechen musste als er auf einmal Still wurde.

Der Besenschuppen stand in Flammen. Wie angewurzelt blieben beide stehen als plötzlich Ein Lichtblitz nach den anderen der Garten in voller Länge durchquerte.

Die beiden ältesten Weasley Söhne sahen sich kurz erschrocken an, doch dann wurden ihre Mienen finster. Ohne sich weiter abzusprechen zogen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und rannten so schnell sie konnten zu dem Haus in dem sie ihre Kindheit verbracht hatten.

* * *

_Einige Minuten Früher im Fuchsbau:_

Erschrocken rissen die fünf ihre Augen auf. Ohne groß nach zu denken rannten sie nun die letzten Absätze der Treppe runter, geradewegs in die Küche.

„SCHNELL MUM!! BRING DAD REIN!" schrie jemand von draußen. Kurz danach kam Mrs. Weasley Rückwarts durch die Hintertür. Sie zog etwas rein, einen menschlichen Körper. Es war Mr. Weasley. Er war Blut überströmt und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Oberarm.

„DAD!" Schrie Ginny und eilte zu ihrem Vater.

„Mum, was ist passiert?!" fragte Ron fassungslos.

„T...T...T...Todesser..." stotterte Mrs Weasley...

In dem Moment erhellten mehrere bunte Lichtblitze den mittlerweile dunklen Himmel draußen.

Entschlossen rannten nun die Zwillinge und Ron nach draußen.

„Ginny! Schnell! Benachrichtige Sirius!!" schrie Harry noch Ginny zu und war ebenfalls durch die Hintertür verschwunden.

Harry stockte der Atem als er sah was los war. Gut zehn Todesser waren im weitläufigen Garten und schossen alle auf eine Unsichtbare Mauer. Denn immer wenn ein roter, blauer oder violetter Lichtblitz ihre Zauberstäbe verließen trafen diese, die Mauer die daraufhin kurz aufleuchtete. In der Mitte der Mauer war ein heller Lichtstab zu sehen der in den Zauberstab von Percy Weasley endete.

Er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in seinen zwei Händen.

Percy hatte also ein Schild heraufbeschworen, dachte Harry sich. Ron und die Zwillinge waren schon auf halben Wege zu ihrem Bruder geeilt um ihn zu helfen, denn lange konnte er den Schild nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten.

Harry sprintete gerade los als der Lichstab aus Percys Zauberstab erlosch und ihn zwei Flüche in die Brust trafen.

Fred trat vor seinen auf den Boden liegenden Bruder und schoss den ersten Zauber ab. Kurz nach ihm sein Zwillingsbruder. Die Todesser waren alle vorher nur auf Percy konzentriert und waren nun Überrascht zwei Flüche auf sie zufliegen zu sehen. Zwei dunkelblaue Lichtstrahlen trafen zwei Todesser die davon zurückgeschleudert wurden und reglos liegen blieben.

Die anderen Todesser reagierten drauf hin schnell.

Sie verschanzten sich hinter Bäumen, Erdwällen oder auch hinter einer herumstehenden Schubkarre.

Ron zog Percy gerade aus dem Schussfeld und die Zwillinge saßen nun hinter den nun umgeworfenen Gartentisch als die Todesser das Feuer erwiderten.

Harry rannte nun geduckt zu den Zwillingen.

„Harry! Das sind zu viele!" sagte Fred.

„Die können wir unmöglich alleine schaffen..." sagte George als ein Fluch den Besenschuppen traf, der daraufhin mit einem Lauten Knall in Flammen aufging.

„Ich hab einen Plan. Ihr deckt die Todesser mit vielen Flüchen ein. So dass die sich nicht trauen ihre Köpfe zu heben! Ron und ich fallen ihnen dann in die Flanke!

Die Zwillinge nickten, drehten sich um und begannen die Todesser mit allen möglichen Flüchen in schneller Reihenfolge zu beschießen. Dabei achteten sie nicht großartig darauf ob sie die Todesser überhaupt trafen.

Harry ging zu Ron der neben Percy kniete.

„Wie geht's ihm?" fragte Harry schnell.

„Er wurde von einem _Stupefy_ getroffen und einen Schneidefluch. Ich hab ihn eben aufgeweckt." sagte Ron hastig.

Percy hielt seine Hand gegen seine Brust um die Blutung zu stillen.

„Schnell, lasst mich hier liegen ich komm schon klar..." sagte Percy.

Ron und Harry nickten und liefen nun an der Seite des Gartens lang.

„Ron folg mir..." sagte Harry.

Unbemerkt befanden sich die beiden nun seitlich neben den Todesser, der sich hinter der Schubkarre verschanzt hatte. Dieser saß mit eingezogen Kopf auf dem Boden und achtete darauf, das sein Körper hinter der Schubkarre blieb, da ein Haufen Flüche umherflogen.

„_Stupefy_!" schrie Harry. Der Todesser bemerkte den roten Lichtblitz gar nicht auf ihn zu rasen. Als er getroffen wurde sagte sein Körper in sich zusammen.

In der Zwischenzeit konnte Ron einen weiteren mit einer Ganzkörperklammer treffen.

Doch dann bemerkte Harry, dass der Konstante Fluchregen der Zwillinge aufgehört hatte.

Er schaute schnell wo eben noch der Tisch gestanden hatte. Der Tisch war weg und Fred und George lagen Bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Die restlichen Todesser kamen nun wieder aus ihrem Verstecken und rannten auf Harry und Ron zu.

Beide wurden jeweils von einem _Experliarmus _getroffen und ihre Zauberstäbe wurden aus ihren Händen gerissen.

„Ihr habt uns ganz schön Ärger gemacht..." sagte ein Todesser der nun nur noch acht Meter von ihnen Weg stand.

„...Aber das werdet ihr nie wieder. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ein grüner Lichtblitz raste auf Harry zu...

Doch dann sprang etwas vor Harry. Eine Goldene Katze...Nein eine Sphinx. Harry registrierte, dass dies keine echte Sphinx war, sondern eine aus hellem Stein.

Der Todesfluch traf die Sphinx welche darauf hin explodierte. Aufeinmal flog über Harry eine riesige Flamme hinweg. In Form eines Drachens. Er ging auf die unvorbereiteten Todesser nieder welche sich aus Angst hin warfen.

Als sie wieder hoch blickten standen dort Bill und Charlie Weasley.

Nun kamen auch endlich Sirius und Tonks aus dem Fuchsbau. Charlie und Bill fesselten gerade die Todesser.

„Oh mein Gott..." sagte Tonks fassungslos.

„Ist alles bei euch okay?" fragte Sirius.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Percy lieg dahinten und blutet stark. Die beiden Zwillinge dort hinten." sagte Harry und deutete auf die Körper der beiden. Tonks war schnell zu den beiden hin gerannt.

„Sie sind nur geschockt wurden!" rief sie den anderen zu und machte sich darauf die beiden Aufzuwecken. Schwachen Fußes kam Percy aus seinem Versteck. Die Wunde hatte aufgehört zu bluten, jedoch sah er sehr bleich aus.

„Was ist hier überhaupt passiert?" fragte Bill nun zu den anderen gewandt.

„Nun also..." fing Ron an zu erzählen.

Doch auf einmal kam ein Todesser aus seinem Versteck, den sie wohl vergessen hatten:

„AVADA..." schrie er und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf Charlie.

Alle drehten sich erschrocken um.

Doch der Todesser wurde auf einmal von Unmengen von Fledermäusen angegriffen...

Er schrie laut, doch dann wurde er mit Hilfe eines Schockzaubers von Sirius außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Hinter dem nun liegenden Todesser, stand Ginny mit gezogenen Zauberstab.

Alle guckten sie mit großen Augen an.

„Was? Ihr kennt den Fluch doch schon?" sagte Ginny und zuckte mit den Schultern.

'Den Fluch macht ihr so schnell keiner nach...' dachte sich Harry

* * *

Später am Abend lag Harry erschöpft in seinem Bett.

Er hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt. Wären Bill und Charlie nicht gekommen, wäre er jetzt tot.

Gedanken versunken lag er nun mit den Armen in seinem Kopf verschränkt und dachte darüber nach was daraufhin geschehen ist.

Mrs. Weasley war nun mit Mr. Weasley und Percy im St. Mungos. Sie würden die Nacht dort verbringen. Die Zwillinge ging es schon wieder ganz gut.

Wie es aussah hatte es an dem Abend mehrere Angriffe gegeben. Eigentlich wollten Sirius und Tonks nur schnell die Todesser im Ministerium abliefern. Doch dann meldete sich Sirius schnell über das Flohnetzwerk, dass wohl gerade überall im Land die Hölle los sei. Darauf hin brachten Bill und Charlie die Fünf zu Harry und apparierten dann weg um zu sehen ob sie irgendwo helfen könnten.

Die Zwillinge, Ron und Ginny würden jetzt die nächsten Tage erstmal bei ihm im Haus verbringen. Bis geklärt war warum die Schutzzauber nicht gegriffen haben.

Fred, George und Ron schliefen nun unten im Gästezimmer.

Als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging erwachte Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Rein kam Ginny. Sie trug ein weißes T Shirt von Harry, welches ihr eindeutig zu lang war. Sie legte sich zu Harry ins Bett.

„Na Schatz..." sagte sie und kuschelte sich an ihren Freund ran.

Harry nahm sie fest in seine Arme.

„Hat es jetzt begonnen?" fragte Ginny leise.

„Was?"

„Na du weißt schon. Der neue Krieg...ich wusste zwar, dass es ernst war, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht dass er so plötzlich ausbrechen würde und dann auch noch so nah..."

„Ich weiß was du meinst...vielleicht...ist es besser wenn wir uns trennen..." sagte Harry

„WAS!?!" schrie Ginny geschockt und kniete nun auf dem Bett und sah Harry böse an...

Harry seufzte und richtete sich auf.

„Nun ja, du weißt doch von der Prophezeiung...Ich muss gegen Voldemort antreten...Ich bin der einzige, der ihn gefährlich werden kann. Also wird er mich jagen...also ist es zu gefährlich für dich."

„Das ist ja wohl der größte Haufen Mist den ich je gehört habe!" sagte Ginny. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass der Eldar gesagt hat, dass Liebe die 'Kraft' ist, von der die Prophezeiung spricht. Du brauchst mich!"

„Ich weiß das du meine Kraft bist. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Aber es ist zu gefährlich mit mir zusammen zu sein..."

„Nein Harry! Liebe funktioniert nur gegenseitig! Also müssen wir zusammen sein. Und wenn du das nicht einsiehst bekommst du eine Kostprobe meines Federwichtelfluches zu spüren!! So und jetzt halt ich dich fest und lass dich nicht mehr los bis du das zurück nimmst was du gesagt hast!" sagte Ginny und umklammerte Harry ganz fest.

Ihr Kopf lag nun auf Harrys Brust. Dabei atmete er den blumigen Duft ihrer Haare ein, der ihn so verrückt machte...

„Ok, es tut mir Leid Ginny...ich weiß ja dass ich dich brauche...aber ich will dich nicht verlieren... ich will nicht dass dir was passiert..."

„Oh Harry, du weißt, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann! Das gehört dazu wenn man die Freundin von Harry Potter sein will?"

Harry schaute sie komisch an.

Ginny sah den komischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Na denkst du die anderen Mädels im Schloss warten nicht darauf dass wir Schluss machen, damit sie dich haben können? Laut Hermine schmieden manche sogar Pläne wie sie uns auseinander bringen können..."

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, Romilda Vane hat mich sogar mal gefragt ob es stimmt dass du ein Tattoo von einem Hippogreif auf der Brust hast..."

* * *

So, das wars erstmal wieder. Aber ich versuche ne kleine Weihnachtsüberraschung für euch zu schreiben... ;-)

Hoffe euch hat der Teil gefallen! Ein kleinen Kommentar ob euch der Teil gefallen hat oder nicht wäre echt nett.


End file.
